Amor Paternal
by Ibrahil
Summary: El día que Jensen Ackles consigue un trabajo lejos de San Antonio, cambiara la vida de su hijo único Jared, quien sin saberlo, ha sentido algo mas que amor fraternal por su padre desde que era un niño, y que ahora hara lo posible por irse con el.
1. 01

**Titulo: Amor Paternal**

**Autor: Vanessa (vane_chan6) e Ibrahil (evian_fork)**

**Fandom: CWRPS - Supernatural**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Parejas/Personajes: **Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki. Mencion Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris y Thomas Welling/Danneel Harris. Breve mencion de Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Chad Michael Murray, Sophia Bush, Alexis Bledel.

**Genero: AU – Incesto.**

**Advertencias: Incesto Vertical.**

**Categoría: Slash**

**Disclaimer: Nada Nada.  
><strong>

**Resumen: **_El día que Jensen Ackles consigue un trabajo lejos de San Antonio, cambiara la vida de su hijo único Jared, quien sin saberlo, ha sentido algo mas que amor fraternal por su padre desde que era un niño, y que ahora, en vista de que este se marcha, asustado buscara hacer lo imposible por irse con el._

**Nota de Ibrahil: **Escrito para mi kink verse hace medio año, en vista de que no pude continuarlo, termine pidiendo la valiosa ayuda de Vanessa :D y terminamos alargando esto mas de lo previsto, como siempre sucede cuando escribimos juntas. Una placer trabajar contigo, amor.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 01<strong>

San Antonio siempre había sido su ciudad favorita, se conocía sus calles, avenidas, tiendas, en especial del sector donde vivía, conocía todo, y para el San Antonio era increíble. Lo más increíble que le había pasado, por eso había decidido hacer aquel Blog para la universidad, por eso era el capitán del equipo de futbol, por eso era el novio de Alexis Bledel, la capitana de las porristas, por eso estaba en el coro de la universidad y era el presidente del periódico, por eso los domingos cuando no había juego o entrenamiento, iba al asilo de ancianos a encargarse de la gente mayor que había dado su vida por esa ciudad.

Por eso Jared era el hijo perfecto.

Tenía una beca otorgada por el futbol, pero solo por la que había ido a la mejor universidad de San Antonio, ya que era bien conocido por todo aquel que supiera del nombre de Jared Padalecki, que este había recibido una beca a Harvard, pero su amor a su ciudad natal le había hecho quedarse, o eso decían.

Aunque todo eso era mierda ahora.

Pura y asquerosa mierda.

- Tu papá se muda a Dallas. Eso fue lo que dije. – la voz de su madre, repitiendo esas palabras le hicieron saltar en su silla, como si lo entendiera todo de golpe.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, sonando triste. - ¿Por qué tiene que mudarse?

La mujer pelirroja, con flamantes caderas y de ropa demasiado al descubierto para su edad, se voltea hacia él, no parece que tuviera treinta y nueve años, ni siquiera parece de más de veinte, pero Jared está seguro que es todo el botox que tiene por todos lados, incluidos los tobillos.

- No sabía que te interesaba tanto tu padre. – luce un poco desconfiada, pero Jared sabe que solo se siente celosa de él. – No por lo menos desde hace… diez años.

"_Si no me importara, estoy seguro de que me hubiese largado de esta mierda de ciudad"_ es lo que piensa Jared, y si, es verdad, San Antonio no es su ciudad favorita, solo es la ciudad donde se ve obligado a vivir.

- Mama…escucha…papá me importa tanto como tú… y no quiero tenerlo lejos…porque…

- Ya no tienes diez años. – le corta mordazmente Danneel Harris. Ahora sí que está enfadada, y Jared lo sabe. – Sabes muy bien…

- ¡Lo sé, mama! – responde levantándose de la mesa. – Tengo clases.

Se marcha de la casa antes de que su madre se ponga a contarle la razón por la que ella y su padre terminaron divorciándose hace diez años, cuando Jared tenía esa misma edad, diez dulces y hermosos años, la noche en que él y su padre llegaron del parque de diversiones, al que su madre se había negado ir por que le dolía la espalda.

Cuando Jensen y un pequeño, Jared entraron en la recamara de ambos padres, solo para encontrarse a Danneel cabalgando al vecino, o al que ahora es el padrastro de Jared, Tom Welling, el supuesto mejor amigo de su padre.

Jared nunca olvidara como su padre se tenso, como sus fuertes brazos apretaron su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, nunca olvidara la frialdad con la que se dirigió a su madre, que había corrido a vestirse, nunca olvidara cuando salió por la puerta marchándose sin decir adiós.

En fin, el nunca olvidara esa noche cuando el hombre que más admiraba se marcho.

No culpa a su madre, no sería capaz de eso, ella no tiene la culpa de todo. Su padre siempre fue un hombre muy serio, muy ocupado con su trabajo, Jared no le culpaba a él tampoco.

Aunque le ponía triste recordar lo difícil que habían sido los años siguientes, la forma en la que su madre se enfadaba cada vez que Jared le decía que quería ver a su padre, cada vez que Jared se ponía en un berrinche que duraba toda la noche y le dejaba cansado por unos días, porque su padre no había venido a besarle en la frente antes de dormir.

Lo extraño por tantos años, al menos hasta que cumplió quince años, cuando le vio de nuevo.

Su padre en ese entonces lucia mayor, pero sus rasgos y su presencia eran los mismos, lucia tan bien en ese traje negro con su corbata deshecha, lo vio mientras compraba unas cuerdas para la guitarra de Chad en la tienda de Chris, el mejor amigo de su padre.

- Papá… - susurro, incrédulo, cuando abrió la puerta de la tienda, Chad quedándose congelado detrás de él. Mientras las miradas casi aterradas de Chris, Steve y Mike se fijaban en el.

Pero Jensen no volteo la mirada, estaba demasiado "ocupado" revisando las partituras que tenía en la mano.

- Papi… - sollozo Jared de nuevo, haciendo que Jensen volteara la mirada para ver quien había entrado, su expresión entristeciéndose casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Baby Jay… - le escucho Jared susurrar.

Jared no pudo resistir a correr a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre, fuertes brazos que le abrazaron tan fuerte que a Jared no le hubiese importado quedarse a vivir allí el resto de su vida. Se abrazaron por casi dos horas sin que nadie dijera nada mas, Chris atendiendo a Chad en silencio y Steve y Mike sin apartar sus ojos húmedos de la tierna escena.

Jensen susurrándole disculpas a su oído, y Jared demasiado sumido en su voz como para darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Desde ese día, Jared le pidió a su madre que retirara la negación de custodia de su padre, que negara la orden de alejamiento que con tanta frialdad su madre había impuesto.

Así que, Jared pasaba varios días en casa de su padre, aunque no se quedaba a dormir, solo se quedaba allí haciéndole compañía, a veces Jensen le llevaba a casa de Chris o a casa de Mike y pasaban allí la noche, bromeando con él. Siempre era divertido, al menos era mejor que vestirse de pingüino para ir a alguna de las fiestas de su madre con Tom.

- Hey, man. – Chad le saludo, palmeándole la espalda lo más fuerte que pudo, pero Jared ni se movió un centímetro.

- Hey… - saludo, no pudiendo ocultar lo triste que se sentía.

- Errr… ¿Qué te hicieron, tío? ¿Alexis te dejo? O no me digas… ¿tu madre quiere que te cases con ella? ¿Quiere que seas la prostituta del marica de su marido? ¿Te metiste los dedos por fin? Ah no,…espera…espera…eso te habría gustado… ¡Ya se! ¡Chace te los metió! Siempre supe que el cabrón te tenía ganas.

Y a todo su monologo, Jared solo puede largarse a reír, soltando una carcajada que hace que varias miradas se posen en el.

- ¿De qué coño hablas? – pregunta entre risas, doblándose por la mitad.

Chad solo le mira orgulloso de haberle hecho reír.

- Tío, tú lo sabes bien que Chace se la jala pensando en ti. – sonríe malicioso.

- ¡No! ¡No digas eso del hermano de mi novia! – se ríe Jared, no pudiendo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar que Chace, el hermano mayor de Alex se la jale pensando en el, por lo menos no después de que Chace le haya visto mientras se follaba a su hermana.

- Es cierto, JT, el cabrón es toda una putilla. – Chad dice, su mirada desviándose de Jay para mirar uno de los mejores culos de la universidad.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – pregunto viendo a su amigo, siguiendo su mirada a lo que veía. – No entiendo porque carajo no le hablas a Sophia y ya. No te va a morder.

- ¿Qué? A mí no me gusta Sophia, solo la quiero poner viendo al cielo mientras me la follo contra lo primero que encuentre. – responde con voz aguda, empujando a Jay.

- Eres un marica… Hey, amor.

- Oh diablos… - Chad hace una mueca de asco, cuando ve como Jared se pega a la boca de Alexis, comiéndose el uno al otro por la boca.

* * *

><p>En la clase de algebra avanzada, Jared vuelve a caer en su pozo de depresión, mientras escucha como Singer habla hasta el cansancio de lo que sea que el cabrón de Nebel haya dicho sobre no se qué cosa de ecuación.<p>

Está pensando en su padre de nuevo, mientras su mirada se pierde en el gran ventanal a su izquierda, puede ver las aves volando libremente, y eso le hace sentirse tan encerrado, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en una jaula.

Se levanta de su asiento bruscamente, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él, pero está demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo mientras recoge todo de su mesa y se marcha del salón, siendo seguido por Chad que corre detrás de él.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Jared! – escucha vagamente que le llaman. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? – pregunto Chad viéndole preocupado.

- Papá se muda a Dallas. – dice, con un nudo en su garanta que le está impidiendo respirar. – No puedo dejarle irse.

Chad le deja ir sin decir nada, el mejor que nadie sabe acerca del amor enfermizo de Jared por su padre. Así que solo le ve partir, con los hombros bajos y su mochila colgándole de ellos, casi corriendo a donde sea que vaya.

* * *

><p>Llega a la casa de su padre en tiempo record, considerando que vino corriendo desde el campo de la universidad. Esta desesperado por verle, por sentirle, cuando abre la reja de la casa Sadie y Harley le saludan efusivamente lamiéndole las mejillas de los alto que saltan, Jared se ríe, su metro noventa no evita que ellos le quieran besar todo.<p>

- Babe… ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de su padre le hace levantar la mirada un poco sonrojado y agitado.

- Papá… - sonríe, levantándose a abrazarle, apretándole su cuerpo fuertemente contra el suyo. – No quiero que te vayas…- susurra contra el cuello de un sorprendido Jensen.

- Ella te dijo… - suspiro, sus brazos apretando los hombros de su hijo.

- No te vayas… - suplica Jared con voz aguda, casi al borde del llanto.

- Jared…Jared…no puedo…voy a comenzar a...

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes de nuevo! – suplica, su rostro lleno de lagrimas que arruinan la camisa costosa de su padre, sus brazos apretando el cuerpo de su padre casi dolorosamente, pero Jensen no se queja, solo se queda en silencio, sus manos acariciando los hombros de Jared que son casi tan anchos como los de él, incluso más fuertes. – No te vayas… - susurra de nuevo. – Papá…no te vayas…

Esto era la razón por la cual quería mantenerlo en secreto, no quería que su amado pequeño se enterara, porque no quería que intentara detenerle. Pero claro, Mike no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y tuvo que decirle a Tom, que por lo que veía le había dicho a Dannel que no había podido evitar restregar su felicidad de tener a Jensen más lejos.

- Necesito irme, Jared…y tengo que terminar de empacar… - suspiro, sus manos acaricio la espalda de Jared, trayéndole confort, que sabia su hijo necesitaría.

- Papi…no te vayas… - volvió a pedir su nada pequeño hijo. – Te necesito aquí…aquí conmigo…te quiero conmigo…

- No sigas pidiéndomelo, Jared, no puedo quedarme…no puedo y lo sabes. – se separo del fuerte agarre de su hijo, mirándole con expresión cansada detrás de sus ojos verdes, lo único que no había cambiado desde que era un niño.

- Papá…

- No puedo. – susurro antes de darse la vuelta, acercándose a la puerta de su casa.

- Entonces me iré contigo.

Suena como una afirmación, como una orden, que termina con las dudas y el dolor que ambos sienten, aunque uno de ellos no lo admita, y el otro lo desborde.


	2. 02

**CAPITULO 02**

* * *

><p>San Francisco, California.<p>

Para Jared es la misma ciudad que San Antonio, pero con una población mucho mayor, casi siete millones quinientos habitantes; lo que es, a diferencia de San Antonio, de vuelta en Texas, seis veces mayor población la que tiene que enfrentar en la ciudad Californiana. Aunque para el joven universitario, será un lugar igual de fascinante de explorar; mas por la vista hermosa que se presenta ante sus ojos que no se han despegado del paisaje desde hace diez minutos, siendo veinte los que han pasado desde que ha pisado su nuevo lugar para vivir, su verdadero hogar, como espera que sea de ahora en adelante, realmente lo espera y lo desea, y está seguro de que lo sera.

Desde su apartamento puede ver el Golden Gate Park, lo ha reconocido por el GPS de su celular con el que ha estado contando los kilómetros de vuelo desde que salieron de Texas hace cinco horas. Para estas horas, todo había llegado en el camión de la mudanza que había salido hace dos días de San Antonio, como su padre lo había querido.

Ese día había terminado rápido con la ayuda de Jared y más tarde de Chad, que se había aparecido a ayudar; Chris y Steve organizaron una fiesta de despedida, y Danneel formo luego un escándalo en el que Jensen y ella terminaron envueltos en una discusión monumental que dejo sin voz a su padre al día siguiente.

A su madre no, esta no quedó afónica, ella era como una excepción a toda regla, incluso la más tonta. A veces, cuando estaba enfadado le gustaba pensar que era porque ella simplemente no era humana, porque siendo lo más racional posible ¿Cual humano no se quedaba afónico luego de una discusión de unas dos horas?... su madre, sí, ella.

Eso lo hizo soltar una pequeña risita. No era ninguna especie de odio, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era poner - al menos en su cabeza - un poco de humor a cada discusión de sus padres, lo hace desde pequeño cuando escuchaba las terribles peleas por teléfono, curiosamente... el humor siempre iba dirigido a su madre.

Algunas veces desearía poder culpar a alguno de los dos, pero se conformaba con olvidarse de eso, mas ahora que escuchaba como su padre movía las cajas que estaban en la cocina, buscando los platos. Lo adoraba, aunque se sintiera vago con ello, pero Jensen nunca le había puesto carácter, eso siempre había sido trabajo de Danneel.

Para Jensen si él quería trabajar lo hacía, y si no quería no lo hacía, punto. Blanco y negro, así era su padre. Por eso no le había pedido que le ayudara a desempacar, y se veía en la necesidad - solo por estar a su lado - de acercarse al hombre que sacaba la vajilla que la esposa de Steve le había regalado para el nuevo apartamento.

Su labios se abrieron y estuvo a punto de preguntar si podía ayudar, quizás como una vieja costumbre de tantos años de convivencia con su madre, pero una sonrisa se presento en su rostro, mientras se movía hacia su izquierda para agarrar otra de las cajas y colocarla en la mesa, donde le fuera más fácil abrirla.

Su padre curioso intercambio una mirada con él, a la que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Me apetecía ayudar - explico el universitario.

- No tienes que hacerlo. - es todo lo que Jensen dice, pero a diferencia de cuando habla con el resto del mundo, su tono lleva cariño que ni el mismo se da cuenta de que esta allí, eso hace que el pecho de Jared se hinche orgulloso por ser el único al que su padre se dirige así. - puedes esperar a que termine, de todos modos, estos platos son de adorno, no cocino demasiado.

- Se que no cocinas y que los platos serán de adornos, lo sospeche cuando podía ver en tu refrigeradora miles de números de comida express. – continuó con tono misterioso. - Eso y que la comida tuviera tan buen sabor, cuando venía a cenar.

- No es mi culpa. - hay una pequeña risa en el tono de Jensen, y el joven se muerde el labio al escucharlo. - Nunca te quejaste antes, así que no era tan malo.

Su mano le acaricia la espalda con cariño antes de ir a la sala a buscar otra caja.

- No me quejo, es delicioso comer comida típica de diferentes lugares. - anoto con emoción. Su cuerpo lleno de pronto de una enorme energía al sentir la leve caricia que su padre le dio. - Aunque la francesa... es algo rara.

- Si, definitivamente ese número queda borrado de la lista. - respondió Jensen desde la sala; lo cual le extraño a Jared que se asomo por el portal, observando como su padre tenía en sus manos su celular, el que había dejado allí antes de acercarse a las ventanas hace minutos. - Alex y tú se ven bonitos juntos. - comento, dejando de nuevo el celular sobre la mesa, sus palabras haciendo referencia al fondo de pantalla del aparato.

Si supiera la verdad, de como Jared prefería tener una foto de Jensen allí que de su novia, la cual le había exigido con un adorable puchero que la colocara de fondo, solo porque si.

- Oh... - abrió la boca un par de veces, cerrándola luego como si de un pez se tratara - ¿Tú crees? - preguntó mas por curiosidad de saber sobre qué opinaba su padre, que porque realmente le importara.

No es que no tenga cariño por Alex, es que él tenia prioridades como cualquier otra persona y su prioridad más inmediata era su papá.

- Si... no debiste romper con ella para venir aquí. - y quizás, eso suena un poco a reclamo, y a Jared no le gusta cómo suena en la voz de su padre que pasa por su lado con la caja de adornos de cocina que Kane le ha lanzado allí, posiblemente rompiendo la mitad de ellos, ese bastardo.

- Nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes eso es todo. - indico, un puchero amenazando con formarse en su rostro - Acaso... ¿No querías que viniera?

El reproche en la expresión de Jensen es suficiente respuesta, es un gran "No", un "No quería que dejaras todo para venir aquí", en algún punto pareciéndole a Jared un "No por mi".

- Solo digo que no debiste dejar todo atrás solo por venir, pudiste quedarte, aun podríamos comunicarnos y podrías venir aquí cuando quisieras. Pero no voy a discutir esto, Jared. – su voz no se alza, nunca lo hace, parte de ese tratamiento especial hacia su único hijo.

- No sería lo mismo. - contesto simplemente el universitario, el no era muy reservado y quería explicar sus razones, una a una, el silencio nunca le parecía adecuado para justificar sus acciones, pero respetaba mucho a su padre y si él no quería escuchar algo, el no hablaría de ello. Así de simple era.

Jensen suspiro, deteniendo sus movimientos en la cocina y alzando su voz hacia Jared.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Sabes que me alegra que hayas venido. - se acerca al castaño, colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de su hijo, mucho más alto que el.

Una extraña felicidad recorrió su cuerpo, ante el gesto de cariño.

Era como sentir seguro y protegido en algo que era más para él que un simple toque.

- Lo sé. - sonrió, aunque su sonrisa cambio por un puchero en cuestión de segundos. – Pero no tienes que sentir que deje mi vida, solo decidí empezar una nueva, es simple.

- No, no lo es, Jared. - Jensen parece genuinamente preocupado por él y todo este asunto. - Pero, quiero que sepas que estaré allí para ti. Siempre. - el efecto que causa en Jared es tan intenso que puede sentirlo desde donde está.

- Exagerado. – quiso que sonara como una broma cuando lo dijo, pero en vez de ello, su voz se quebró, pronuncio un ahogado "gracias" antes de dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

No paso más de un segundo para que estuviera aplastando el cuerpo de su padre, que no era para nada pequeño, entre sus brazos, enterrando su nariz allí donde el cabello de Jensen era más corto, allí donde podía oler en su piel la esencia de vainilla y su olor a hombre, ese que siempre había disfrutado desde muy pequeño.

- Shhh... Campeón, no tienes que llorar, cariño.

La palabra campeón solo aumento su llanto, los recuerdos de una escasa pero feliz niñez invadiéndole.

- Solo quiero tenerte cerca... solo eso.

Algunas veces era un mocoso malcriado que solo quería el afecto de Jensen, sin saber que ponía al hombre en una situación difícil, al no saber qué hacer o que decir, pese a que siempre acertaba y lograba que su hijo le amara cada vez más.

- Yo también quiero tenerte, Jay. - no se disculpa por irse, porque ya lo hizo una vez, luego de que se reencontraran, nadie más que él sabe lo difícil que fue dejar a su pequeño en el marco de la puerta mientras él se marchaba sin mirar atrás, sin abrazarle o darle una explicación de porque se iba.

Los ojos de su hijo brillan con sus palabras, tan peculiarmente como lo hacían cuando era un pequeño en una extraña combinación de verde y café que saca de él una pequeña risa, Jared siempre ha sido un niño que cambia de emociones con facilidad y no porque estas sean superficiales, sino porque es capaz de expresarse muy libremente.

- Entonces... ¿Comida china? -pregunto el más alto.

- Con eso tendremos para la noche. - separarse de su hijo es casi doloroso, tanto para él como para el castaño aparentemente, que vuelve hacer un pequeño puchero cuando se separa totalmente de él. - iré a ocuparme de la tv.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después están sentados sobre el sofá, que está alineado con la televisión frente a ellos, montada en la pared como a Jensen le gusta, e impecablemente alineada en cada sentido. Parte de lo perfeccionista que el hombre podía llegar a ser con las cosas.<p>

Sus labios estaban manchados de salsa de soya, mientras veían la primera película que encontraron. Pocas veces tenían oportunidades como estas, mucho más desde que Jared comenzó la universidad.

Su vista está en el aparato, sus risas son evidentes para su padre, que apenas sonríe cuando el deja ir una inmensa carcajada. Es donde es casi evidente la diferencia en sus personalidades, donde Jared parece ser más abierto y explosivo, como si estuviera en constante movimiento y Jensen lo sabe, quizás por eso su sonrisa no es por la película, si no por ver como los ojos de su hijo se iluminan y se forman esos hoyuelos conforme sonríe.

- Quiero más papitas. - menciono el menor, volteando su mirada al hombre a su lado. Su atención se centra de inmediato en los labios gruesos que están ligeramente manchados de salsa de soya. Su garganta se seca y no sabe porque. - Papá...

- ¿Mmm? - Jensen ni siquiera lo nota, como la emoción en los ojos de Jared se transforma en lujuria. - ¿Aun tienes más espacio en ese estomago? - pregunta riéndose mientras se acomoda en el sofá, volviendo su mirada a la pantalla.

- Yo... - su garganta esta tan seca que su voz se corta antes siquiera de salir. – Salsa de soya. - soltó torpemente dejando que Jensen suelte una risita incrédula hacia él, seguramente preguntándose si su hijo quiere esa salsa con sus papás. -Tus labios, es decir no las papás. - aclaro Jared, aunque su mirada quería desviarse no lo lograba del todo solo por segundos.

- Oh ¿Ya? - pregunto luego de lamer sus labios, rodeándolos con su lengua en un lento movimiento que hizo estremecer al joven. - ¿Aun tengo?

-Si...

No en realidad no, pero tenía que ver eso de nuevo, por dios mismo que tenía...

Jensen repitió el movimiento de nuevo, esta vez más lento, su lengua rosada recorriendo sus gruesos labios de forma minuciosa, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo irradiando el calor justo que Jared necesitaba para incendiarse.

- ¿Aun?

- No - su voz salió aguda, por lo que el mismo carraspeo para que saliera de la forma más normal posible. Y aunque su vista estaba ahora en el televisor en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez aquella rosada lengua, ordenado esos gruesos labios haciendo... dios… que un escalofrió completo recorriera su cuerpo, si dijo que no tenia mas salsa fue simplemente un impulso, hubiera sido extraño que contestara varias veces que aun tenia rastros de aquella salsa que está seguro, se convertiría en una de sus favoritas.

- Ok, creo que me iré a dormir... puedes venir cuando quieras... - Jensen dio un bostezo largo, estirando todo su cuerpo cuando se puso de pie, llevaba solo una sudadera y pantalones cortos que dejaban a la vista sus hermosas piernas en las cuales a Jared le gustaba colgarse cuando era un pequeño.

Se sentía tan adormilado que como solía suceder, no noto los ojos de su hijo recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, casi acariciando su pálida piel con estos.

Pensándolo bien, mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia el pasillo vacio, Jared y el no dormían juntos desde hace muchos años, puede que a veces compartieran habitación, pero no era lo mismo que compartir una cama de dos plazas de la que estaba seguro que su hijo ocuparía completa.

Jared suspiro conforme su padre desapareció de su vista, en sus ojos ardía la lujuria, pero eso el aun no lo sabía, solo sentía algo que ni el mismo podía explicar. De pronto la televisión no parecía tan interesante, ni las papitas, solo ese sentimiento extraño que se estaba abriendo paso en su pecho, como si fuera el más fuerte de los ácidos.

No sabe el tiempo que se quedo mirando a la nada, no debió ser mucho o al menos eso piensa él, de pronto el sofá y aquella sala eran pequeños, algo de frio y de soledad también le invadió y su cuerpo se movió solo, entrando unos minutos después a la recamara. Una sola cama y aunque era grande, con su padre en ella no parecía tanto después de todo no era un hombre pequeño.

De alguien había tenido que sacar el su altura, pero el punto es que el rubio estaba ligeramente adormilado sobre las sabanas... se veía... tranquilo y feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había visto y se pregunta, con una vaga esperanza, si el será el responsable de ello.

Se desliza debajo de las sabanas, escuchando, mientras se acomoda, como su padre suspira y se da la vuelta en la cama, la sabana resbalando por sus hombros y dejando su fornida espalda al descubierto, lo que ve le quita el aliento. Pecas, pecas por todos lados, bañando sus hombros y bajando por la línea de su espalda hasta perderse debajo de la sabana, quiere tocarlo, solo colocar su mano y ver si es real, sino es otro de sus sueños donde su padre desaparece cuando despierta en la mañana.

La piel es más cálida y suave de lo que parece, lo nota tan pronto sus dedos recorren apenas por encima cada peca que es capaz de ver en aquella oscuridad que parece su cómplice. Sus labios están resecos y aunque su lengua se encarga de humedecerlos, eso solo aumenta su ansiedad y minutos después se deja caer sobre su almohada disfrutando de cada rasgo del rostro de su padre mientras duerme.

Es difícil resistir las ganas de lamer cada peca, de tratar de borrarlas una a una de la piel de su padre, pero mas difícil aun es saber el porqué quiere hacerlo; esta seguro que es culpa de toda esa cerveza, que a la final fueron solo dos, que tomo mientras comía. Quizás estaba ebrio y no era capaz de decirlo.

- Duérmete. - la voz ronca de su padre le hizo sobresaltarse, abriendo los ojos grande al ver como este no se había movido un centímetro del toque constante sobre su espalda.

- No puedo. - mintió tratando de calmar su sobresaltado corazón, que parecía casi haber brincado de su pecho con la fuerte voz del otro hombre.

Jensen gruño algo que Jared no pudo escuchar, y antes de que pudiera dar cuenta, su espalda estaba pegada contra el pecho de su padre, con una de las piernas de este entre las suyas, forzándole a abrirlas para dejarle amoldarse a su cuerpo. Le sorprendió saber que encajaban perfectamente en esa posición.

- Duerme.

No hubo falta que lo digiera dos veces, el calor de Jensen hizo que su cuerpo simplemente se dejara llevar a un profundo sueño.


	3. 03

_**SpnRocks: Gracias, espero te siga gustando! :D **_

**CAPITULO 03**

* * *

><p>Decir que esa mañana fue la mejor mañana que tuvo en años, fue decir poco, cuando despertó, su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada, y el de su padre a su vez estaba en la curvatura de su cuello, su aliento calentando su mejilla y sus labios apoyados sutilmente sobre su oreja, el solo sentimiento le hizo estremecerse entre los brazos de su progenitor, quien no hizo de ademan de moverse cuando Jared se acurruco mas en sus brazos.<p>

Era mas allá de la sensación de estar en casa, que por supuesto estaba presente. Sentía que podía acurrucarse de nuevo y dormir un par de horas más, el calor y el olor era embriagante, como todo en su padre. Se sentía seguro y feliz. Mejor de lo que había estado en años desde su partida, cuando había tenido que dormir sin sus besos antes de irse a la cama, o sin sus abrazos y sonrisas pequeñas por la mañana. Extrañaba a este hombre como nunca extrañaría a nadie sin duda.

Deseaba quedarse así por más tiempo, quizás convencer a su padre de dormir juntos todos los días, y despertar así... con su padre tras él y su erección enterrándose en su redondo trasero, y moviéndose cada vez que su padre respiraba fuerte.

Un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible salió de su boca. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y de pronto sentía como su propia erección mañanera cobraba fuerza entre sus piernas que temblaban conforme sentía como se enterraba un poco más el miembro de su padre entre su trasero, que el busca cerrar más... con obvias razones

La nariz de Jensen se rozo con su cuello, causando que un gemidito se escapara de sus labios cuando este se movió, sus manos apretando su fina cintura con delicadeza aun en su sueño profundo, y su entrepierna clavándose más donde Jared quería.

Ni siquiera le preocupaba en algo el que su padre se despertara, siempre podía mentir o gimotearle y Jensen olvidaría el tema; pero mientras, se concentraba en aprovechar al máximo la situación de placer que lo invadía.

Sus pezones se habían endurecido y los sentía sumamente sensibles al mas mínimo contacto, aunque quizás era todo su cuerpo que parecía haber entrado en alguna especie de éxtasis extraño, mas ahora que se inclinaba hacia adelante para que la polla de su padre se colocara un poco más cerca de su entrada que ardía de necesidad.

Nunca le había sucedido esto, ni siquiera en su primera masturbación. Era un deseo irracional que solo su padre había logrado provocar en el, hasta el punto que se estaba frotando contra el sin miedo alguno, casi se bajaba los bóxers con tal y tener más contacto, y estaba casi allí... casi. Cuando de pronto un cambio en la respiración contraria pareció haberlo devuelto a la realidad, su padre no estaba despierto, pero era claro que dentro de unos segundos, si.

Se congelo debajo de él, haciéndose el dormido cuando sintió como su padre le presionaba contra su pecho antes de soltarse y girarse en la cama, tan dormido que ni cuenta había dado de lo que había estado pasando.

Su aturdida mente empezó a trabajar a pasos de gigante, incluso para él... no podía quedarse en cama, no con el problema más que evidente que tenía entre sus piernas, además no confiaba en su autocontrol en aquellos momentos, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas se levanto, con un claro objetivo en su cabeza, la ducha.

Su padre no noto como se levantaba y huía de su cálido toque, por supuesto que aunque coloco la ducha en su punto mas frio, la única forma de bajar su calentura fue dándose un alivio con su mano, apoyado contra la pared de la ducha y con su puño izquierdo evitando que cualquier gemido escapara de él mientras bombeaba su erección entre sus dedos.

Lo que era difícil, su mente llena del recuerdo de esas pecas que llenaban la espalda de su progenitor, del calor de su miembro entre sus glúteos, de la firmeza de su agarre... era imposible, sentía que en vez de que el problema disminuyera solo aumentaba, amenazando su cordura.

Se corrió rápido sobre su pecho, el agua llevándose los residuos de su placer, y antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperarse, su padre estaba tocando la puerta del baño, cuando aun su mano se movía por toda su polla.

- Babe, ¿Terminaste?

Nunca se había quedado tan congelado como quedo cuando escucho la voz de su padre, pero la tentación era mucho y movió su mano un poco más, disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de placer, la voz de su padre, aumentado su placer... hasta que proceso la pregunta.

- ¿Terminar qué? – chillo asustado desde adentro.

Idiota. Era un idiota, si su padre no sospechaba con eso, sin duda lo haría.

- ¿Con que tenias que terminar? - pregunto Jensen desde afuera, con un tono extraño en su voz, Jared no sabía que decir, y el tiempo que tardo en responder le dio las ultimas pistas a su padre. - Oh... oh... no te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo.

- No, es decir no hago eso. - su voz salió bastante aguda por lo que simplemente comenzó a reír segundos después de oírse a si mismo - Dame unos segundos, papá - informo entre risas, mientras dejaba que el agua se llevara las pruebas de su pequeña diversión.

- Ok, ok, sin presiones. - respondió Jensen desde afuera, sonriendo con las ocurrencias de su hijo, a veces se preguntaba si de verdad había sacado algo de él, si eran tan distintos.

Metido en sus pensamientos estaba el mayor de los Ackles, cuando Jared salió del baño, secándose el cabello, observando como su padre ordenaba la cama con minuciosa precisión, tanto que casi lo asusto al ver como media la distancia de una esquina con la otra.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó exaltando al mayor, las gotas de agua caían de su pelo que mojado como estaba apuntaba en todas direcciones, pero también algunas gotas bajaban por su pecho recorriendo su torso desnudo, pues lo único que vestía era una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Acomodando la cama... ¿Terminaste esta vez sí? - preguntó con una sonrisita que derritió a Jared, pero lo que termino de causarle una embolia fue la forma en la que su padre le vio de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Q...ue, Que? - pregunto con toda la inocencia que pudo reunir en su tono, volteándose a verse a sí mismo de forma que su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro - ¿Me falto restregarme la esponja en alguna parte?

- No, solo estoy sorprendido de cuanto has crecido... recuerdo como si fuera ayer como tendías a rogarme que te cargara, como si necesitaras decirme dos veces algo cuando me gusta darte todo. - su mirada reflejaba nostalgia, perdida en las sabanas antes de que con un suspiro comenzara a moverse hacia el baño.

- Papá... - llamo Jared de pronto, casi en un grito. - Te quiero. - murmuro cuando tuvo su atención, de pronto en un tono más quedito con el que había llamado su atención.

- Yo también te quiero, Jared. - Jensen detuvo su avance hacia el baño y camino hacia Jared, acariciando su mejilla. - ahora vístete, tenemos un montón de trabajo para hoy, eso incluye conseguirte una cama para tu habitación, debe ser molesto dormir conmigo.

- Hey, eso no es cierto. - negó divertido, su sonrisa era por su puesto por la mano que el otro hombre tenía en su mejilla. - Es casi como dormir con un peluche. - Y como siempre, ahí estaba una mirada bastante incrédula, pero divertida de su padre por sus ocurrencias. - Es decir que no te mueves ni un centímetro. - explico rodando los ojos.

- ¿No lo hago? - Jensen frunció el entrecejo, dejando ver su extrañeza ante eso. - tu madre decía que lo hacía mucho, y que tendía a hacer cosas y decir cosas cuando dormía, debía estar realmente cansado anoche. Pero no te preocupes, no sucederá de nuevo. - Jared resintió que Jensen se alejara, era como si su corazón se apagara cada vez que su padre no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

- Oh... mamá seguro era la que abusaba de las copas antes de dormir, ya sabes lo que el alcohol puede hacer volar a alguien. - rio con su propia ocurrencia antes de notar esa mirada en su padre, entre diversión y reprimenda por su comentario. - No me regañes, es cierto. - se defendió el mismo buscando con la vista la caja que debería tener uno de sus pantalones.

- Pero no lo digas, tu madre es una buena mujer... con sus problemas, pero es tu madre, y debes respetarla. - le respondió, entrando al baño. - y deberías llamarla y disculparte, probablemente aun este molesta.

- Porque debo disculparme por algo por lo que no tenía sentido que ella se enojara. - replico mareándose a sí mismo con su analogía.

- Porque es tu madre, y lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con ella. - respondió cerrando la puerta tras él y suspirando, algunas veces Jared era difícil, un niño después de todo.

Lo primero que escucho en respuesta fue un bufido incrédulo de su único hijo, claramente en desacuerdo pero sabía que por respeto no diría nada, era curioso que aunque estuvo ausente gran parte de la niñez de su hijo, este le respetara más que a su madre.

- Lo hare, pero no ahora, luego.

Jensen salió del baño completamente duchado, y con eso se pusieron a la tarea del día, su padre no comenzaba su nuevo trabajo sino hasta tres días después, por los que tenía tiempo de adaptarse a su nueva vida en la ciudad.

* * *

><p>El plan del día era desempacar cuanto pudieran; desayunaron lo que les dio la vecina, que hizo un comentario acerca de que eran la primera pareja homosexual que conocía y que estaba muy emocionada, Jensen no pudo sacarla de su error antes de que la mujer se fuera, dejándolo atónito en la puerta de la casa y a Jared sirviendo el pastel de carne y papás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

Luego de eso se dedicaron a sacar los muebles más pesados, incluyendo todo el set de jardín que Jensen se había negado a traer pero que Christian le había colado en el camión de la mudanza.

-Pensé que no habías traído estos muebles. - murmuro Jared al pasar el camino entre la cocina y el jardín, robando otro trozo de pastel de carne y lamiendo sus dedos en el camino, - Oh dios, nuestra vecina cocina excelente. -agrego tirando a su padre el destornillador que traía en la otra mano.

- Si, graciosa ella. - respondió, maldiciendo cuando en vez de usar el destornillador con su correcto uso, comenzó a golpear el jodido mueble de metal que se había doblado con el peso del resto de las cajas.

- No entiendo. - estaba claramente conteniendo la risa. - porque te molesta tanto, papi, solo fue un comentario inocente.

- ¿Un comentario inocente? Esa mujer está loca. - respondió, pero estaba sonriendo, lo que le dio a Jared espacio para bromear con el de nuevo.

- No lo está... oh - abrió la boca graciosamente. - No me digas que tienes alguna especie de orgullo de macho heterosexual que fue herido, papá.

- Soy un macho. - respondió, su mirada dándole la razón a Jared, mas sus palabras haciéndole reír más alto. - cállate, tu no luces muy masculino con todo ese cabello en la cabeza.

- ¿Yo? - pregunto mientras sus ojos intentaban ver hacia arriba. - Es parte de mi encanto, que no has notado que es como suave como la seda...

- Pffft... Seguro. - Jensen rodo sus ojos, y finalmente logro arreglar la pata doblada de la puta banca, alzándose victorioso al tiempo que la colocaba donde Jared había organizado las otras sillas de jardín.

- Y yo que pensé que tu método de la prehistoria para arreglar la banca no serviría. - murmuro sorprendido, acercándose un poco más a la banca, buscando comprobar que mantendría ahí y no se vendría abajo.

- ¿No confías en mi? - pregunto secándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano. - soy un genio.

- Confió en ti más de lo que crees. - contesto serio.

Los ojos de Jensen se posaron en el, sus miradas enfrentándose bajo el fuerte sol Californiano, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de su padre; era demasiado intenso y le provoco un escalofrió cuando una sonrisa pequeña asomo por esos gruesos labios.

- Veamos si queda un poco de pastel para comer, entonces podemos hacer lo que quieras para divertirte.

- Algo... ¿Cómo un partido de baloncesto? - pregunto con duda. - Mientras veníamos hacia acá, creo que había una cancha o dos de camino.

- ¿Quieres perder, niño? - pregunto Jensen riéndose cuando entro a la casa, siendo recibido por un fuerte ladrido por parte de Sadie que había aparecido de la nada sobresaltándolo, casi se había olvidado de los perros, que habían pasado todo el día olisqueando la nueva casa.

- No, ¿Y tu anciano?

Por supuesto que eso era todo menos cierto, su padre estaba muy en forma para su edad... quizás demasiado, pero que al fin y al cabo no era tanta en comparación con la suya.

- ¿Llamándome anciano te hace sentir más seguro? - se burlo Jensen, girándose a su hijo que entraba en la casa. - aunque, considerando que me puedo romper la espalda a mitad del juego creo que deberías ser cuidadoso, dado que fui yo quien te enseño a jugar.

- Hey, no uses la ventaja de "yo te enseñe". - murmuro empujándolo levemente por un costado.- Hay momentos en la vida en que él alumno supera su maestro.

- Cállate, quiero que pruebes eso, pero sé que no lo lograras, soy así de bueno. - respondió, abriendo la nevera y sacando el helado de chocolate que había en el refrigerador, olvidándose del pastel de carne.

- Definitivamente la humildad no la herede de ti, papá. – anoto, corriendo a sacar un par de tazones y cucharas para comer el helado.

- Me amas así. - respondió, una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro al tiempo que servía las porciones de helado con la misma precisión con la que hacia todo.

- Si, es cierto, así te quiero. - respondió algo apenado por sus palabras. - Pero no te creas mucho.

No más de una hora más tarde, Jared tomo la pelota de básquet que su padre le había lanzado al pecho, listos para moverse a la cancha que Jared había visto nada de lejos de la casa, donde los perros le acompañaron emocionados por explorar el lugar.

Era un vecindario silencioso y solitario, y la parte de la cancha de baloncesto a esa hora de la tarde estaba en igual condición que el resto del camino, los perros se recostaron en una esquina de esta a solearse, mientras su amo, Jensen, rebotaba el balón entre sus piernas.

- ¿Listo para perder, bebe?

- ¿Perder? ¿Yo? - pregunto mientras su enérgica risa escapaba de sus labios, haciendo eco en el desolado lugar. - Creo que estas mal, papi, tus movimientos... Ya los sé todos, esto será fácil.

- ¿Fácil? Quiero ver eso. - dijo a modo de reto, lanzándole la pelota de nuevo. - Empiezas, niño, te daré esa ventaja.

- Error. - repitió enérgicamente, dejando ir el balón bajo su mano, causando un pequeño rebote que paso a ser mas rápido conforme camino hacia adelante, dándose media vuelta cuando sintió su padre cerca, el balón siendo protegido por su enorme cuerpo.

- Oh, esos fuertes brazos no me mantendrán alejado, ¿sabes, bebe? - la voz de su padre le hizo temblar y realizar un movimiento precipitado a la derecha que terminar perdiendo el balón a manos de su padre, que para su edad seguía igual de rápido que hace años.

- Hey.- chillo con gracia, corriendo detrás del otro hombre observando cómo los músculos se marcaban en cada movimiento y eso... eso lo distrajo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta su padre ya había nuevamente desecho de su marca y encestado.

- ¿Así que decías que iba a ser fácil? - rio Jensen, rebotando el balón con una mano, inadvertido de la mirada de lujuria que su hijo le dedicaban, para otra persona era más que evidente como Jared le miraba, para él solo era admiración.

- Bueno... - se rio con un leve movimiento de negación con su cabeza - eso fue suerte, papá. - susurro acercándose, tan rápido que pudo robar el balón con facilidad.

Anoto un punto y luego dos, pero el cuerpo de su padre le costó tres puntos de tres seguidos, dejándole un poco mareado la euforia con la que su padre celebraba cada uno de estos, mas de una vez dándole palmadas en sus glúteos que dejaron la zona caliente hasta que pensaba en cuan loco se estaba volviendo.

Hubo un momento, en el que peleando por el balón, llego a sentir todo el cuerpo de su padre sobre él, pese a que era más alto, Jensen lo abarcaba todo, y eso solo aumentaba la desesperación que cierta parte de su anatomía sentía por alivio.

La sangre estaba acumulándose a cada segundo, su cuerpo respondía ante la cercanía y aun peor, ante la vista de su padre empapádo en sudor, sudor que hacía que la ropa se le pegara de una manera que podía ver con lujo y detalles cada musculo, como nunca antes lo había visto.

Termino por anotar un último punto que le salió del alma y le hizo vencedor, apenas por dos puntos contra su padre, dejando a este agotado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, iluminada por la luz de la farola que acababa de encenderse.

- Ufff... eso fue bueno. - dijo Jensen, sentándose al lado de Sadie y Harley.

- Lo sé, - contesto como si el halago fuera para el. - Lo fue, yo... Me alegro de haber venido, papi, contigo es decir.

Jensen alzo su vista hacia su hijo que estaba a juzgar por su apariencia, en peores condiciones que él, casi a punto de llorar y con todo su cabello húmedo de sudor.

- Wow, vaquero. ¿Qué decías que no habías heredado mi humildad?

Eso causo una pequeña risa en el menor, que alejo momentáneamente las lagrimas.

- Quizás herede un poquito.

- Ya veo. - respondió Jensen, poniéndose de pie y siendo seguido de inmediato por ambos perros cuando se acerco a Jared dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de abrazarle. - está bien, vayamos a casa.

- A casa. - respondió emocionado, envolviendo al mayor en un fuerte abrazo, uno que implicaba sus cuerpos totalmente cercanos.

Debía sentirse algo asqueado, pero en lugar de eso la tentación era demasiada, y no dudo un minuto en dejar un beso en el cuello de su padre, uno que solo duro unos segundos pero basto para dejar sus labios pringados del brilloso sudor del hombre mayor antes de que este se separara y le diera una mirada intensa.

* * *

><p>El viaje a casa fue lento, con pasos cortos que les llevaron hasta la puerta de la nueva casa donde los perros desesperados por agua reclamaron su atención inmediata.<p>

- No me miren así, yo estoy más cansado, ustedes solo nos vieron jugar. - bromeo el menor, mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de los canes que se acercaron a lamer su rostro, haciéndole reír.

También a su padre que de forma inconsciente se encargo de estos antes de que su hijo pudiera terminar de jugar con ellos, era algo que le salía del alma, como si nunca quisiera que Jared hiciera algo que no le gustaba. Con todo el movimiento que hizo, termino por agotarse y anunciar que se iría a dormir temprano luego de darse una ducha.

- Luego te duchas tú, ya el olor es insoportable, - dijo a modo de broma, moviéndose a la habitación.

- ¿Insinúas que apesto? - susurro con un puchero, mientras buscaba oler debajo de sus axilas. - quizás si apesto. - agrego de inmediato con una mueca.

- Si, lo haces, pero te aseguro que eso no viene de mi parte de la familia. - afirmo sin darse la vuelta y observar como su hijo lo seguía con una mueca traviesa.

En otras circunstancias, Jared no lo hubiera intentado, pero su padre tenía esa mueca boba en su rostro que sabia expresaba cuan cansado estaba y cuan a punto de derrumbarse en la primera cómoda que encontrara.

Así que lo siguió, retirando la ropa de su cuerpo con cada paso.

El cansancio en el cuerpo del hombre frente a él es bastante, lo sabe, principalmente porque no escucha como sus pasos se acercan cada vez más, o el sonido de la ropa cayendo detrás de él, incluso el sonido del botón de sus vaqueros al salirse de su lugar. La adrenalina le recorre, una sonrisa traviesa se forma casi de la mano que sus hoyuelos, y quizás sus ojos brillan de lujuria cuando puede ver a su padre comenzar a quitarse también la ropa, sin idea de que es observado.

Pero resistirse a eso, mas con las imágenes diversas que corren por su mente es casi un suicidio mental, así que no se resiste más, y termina arropando con sus brazos y su pecho y hasta sus piernas, todo ese cuerpo a medio desvestir, causando un chillido en Jensen.

- Sonaste como una nena. - pico Jared, directo al oído de su progenitor.

- No bromees. - le regaño Jensen, tratando de una forma muy patética de quitarse a Jared de encima. - déjame, apestoso.

- No. - negó graciosamente, restregando su nariz contra el hombro ajeno, el olor de su padre haciendo su cuerpo estremecer. - No apesto y por eso no me quiero bañar, bueno solo...

- ¿Solo? ¿De qué hablas? - Jensen alzo una ceja que Jared no pudo ver, estaba por soltar una risita debido a que su hijo le estaba causando cosquillas suavecitas. - Jay, ¿de qué hablas?

- Bañémonos juntos, papi. - susurro con su voz de no haber roto ni un plato - La bañera tu y yo, juntos. - explico para luego soltar una risita.

- ¿Qué? - Jensen rio esta vez sí libremente, y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante esa voz aniñada, Jared era un manipulador de los buenos, estaba seguro que había aprendido eso de Danneel. - no eres un niño, Jay, estoy seguro de que con esos largos brazos puedes tallarte tu propia espalda.

- Puedo. - concedió con voz gruesa. - Pero no se trata de eso, es solo… - su propia voz sonaba algo indecisa, sin un argumento en valido a favor de lo que parecía ser un capricho nada mas - digo... si quieres.

- Eres un niño. - dijo su padre y luego hizo una de esa cosas por las que se permitía odiarle, le confundió.

Aturdido, tuvo que respirar lentamente mientras intentaba calmarse, porque Jensen se había dejado caer contra su cuerpo, recostando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, desde donde podía observar como el pecho de este se movía de arriba abajo y como una sonrisa adornaba sus gruesos labios.

- Ok, nos bañaremos juntos, pero nada de desnudarnos, podemos ser hombres y padre e hijo, pero eso sería demasiado raro para mí.

Una risa pequeña salió de los delgados labios.

- Bueno, eso... puede que sea tarde para que digas eso, papá.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Jensen, moviendo su cabeza hasta que los ojos verdes pudieron enfocar al más que la barbilla de su hijo.

- Porque... yo... - el color verde de esos ojos era demasiado profundo para mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos - ya... yo... desnudo, estoy.

- ¿Tu...? Oh... Oh, ¡Jared! - Jensen se separo en su totalidad de él, haciendo una mueca que fue algo difícil de identificar para el asustado joven que pensaba que su padre le regañaría en serio por primera vez en su vida, pero Ackles solo permaneció en silencio el rato que tardo en organizar su ropa sucia en el cesto.

Era peor que cuando su madre gritaba, principalmente porque eso le indicaba aunque fuera que estaba enojada... pero ese silencio, no le daba ninguna pista del estado de humor de su padre. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco, porque en su mente su padre no tenia palabras para expresar lo sucio que se había sentido recontándose contra el estando desnudo... eso fue como un balde de agua fría para él...

¿Qué estaba haciendo al acercarse a su papá? ¿Y porque no le importaba? ¿Por qué lo anhelaba?

- Yo... estaré en mi habitación -anuncio volteándose.

Su voz sonó tan desgastada que hasta sintió pena por si mismo cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí, desapareciendo de la mirada seria de Jensen cuyo corazón dolía por hacerle eso, había sentido más que cualquier otra cosa, una inmensa vergüenza al haber estado tan expuesto ante su propio hijo, pero era algo que le llevaría un tiempo adaptarse, a este Jared que buscaba el amor que no había podido darle todo esos años.


	4. 04

**CAPITULO 04**

* * *

><p>Las cosas no van bien entre ellos cuando al día siguiente, Jared no sale de su habitación. Jensen se preocupa y se culpa por haberle dado la tan temida - aunque no lo sepa - ley de hielo a su hijo, así que termina por ceder rápidamente, pero Jared luce como una bombilla ahorradora y casi no habla durante la cena, mucho menos cuando se encierra en su habitación de nuevo, no puede hacer nada y se siente horrible con eso.<p>

Los objetos de su antiguo apartamento ya están casi todos en su sitio, y eso solo le da a la casa un aire a Jensen y a decoración minimalista que no le agrada en lo absoluto, no cuando tenía la esperanza de que Jared le agregara color a la misma.

Era justamente como si la alegría se había ido un segundo después que el menor se encerrara en su habitación la noche anterior, incluso Sadie y Harley estaban con las orejas caídas, mirando a cada segundo por la puerta de lo que el menor había convertido en su encierro personal, esta seguro que de tener baño no le vería ni un segundo y ni siquiera para comer, ya que ayer tuvo que insistir para que su hijo quisiera probar parte de su cena, y Jared sin hambre era como sinónimo de una crisis nuclear.

Está comenzando a pensar en tirar la puerta abajo, cuando Jared sale de su habitación y entra en la suya, tiene la esperanza de que venga a dormir con él, porque el muy terco ha dormido la noche anterior en un conjunto de sabanas, pero Jared solo regresa por su celular que ha dejado sobre la mesita de noche.

- Bebe, ¿no quieres dormir conmigo? - pregunto antes de que Jared lograra salir de su habitación, era la culpabilidad hablando por él, se había sentando en la cama, saliendo debajo de las sabanas y dejando de prestarle atención a Oprah en la tv.

- No, estoy bien en mi habitación. - contesto dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina, sus pies descalzos encogiéndose un poco del frio.

- Bebe, ven aquí. - llamo, insistiendo un poco más, si Jared no se acercaba a el tendría que intentarlo a la inversa, pese a que Jared ya había desaparecido por el pasillo y llegado a la cocina, le escucho con claridad, y pese a eso no respondió hasta que Jensen no apareció en la sala y se sentó en el sofá, viendo a su hijo meditar su respuesta.

Jared alzo un poco su cabeza para asomarse desde la nevera, donde había estado buscando algo para tomar.

- ¿Para... qué?

- Solo ven aquí. - señalo, sonriendo suavemente y palmeando el sofá donde estaba recostado. - vamos, no muerdo.

Le hubiera encantado recibir alguna pequeña risa en respuesta, pero solo vio como Jared fruncía el seño y cerraba la nevera, acercándose con paso lento y algo gracioso pues encorvaba sus dedos con tal de sentir menos frio, eso le hizo sonreír, recordando como a los cinco años hacia lo mismo, claro que su sonrisa murió cuando el menor se sentó a su lado... en teoría, al menos en el mismo sofá, pero claramente alejado.

- Bebe, ¿estas molesto conmigo? - pregunto, acercándose a su ya no tan pequeño Jared, buscando ese contacto que este se negaba a darle.

- No, no lo estoy, solo entendí el mensaje de la otra noche. - contesto algo incomodo por la añorada cercanía que su padre estaba dándole.

- ¿Qué mensaje? - susurro Jensen, tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándole a alzar su rostro.

- Que... que - su garganta se seco y de sus ojos asomaron algunas lagrimas. - no te gusta que te toque. - murmuro, alejándose del toque de la mano que con tan mínimo contacto esparció calor por todo su cuerpo helado.

- No es eso, Jay. - Jensen suspiro alejándose un poco de él. - me gusta que me toques, pero lo que hiciste esa noche fue abusar de mi confianza, no puedes... si hacías esto con tus amigos de la universidad no lo intentes conmigo quieres, me incomoda... es solo eso. - le aseguro, y Jared jura que nunca en su vida lo ha visto tan nervioso como ahora.

- Yo no abuse de nada, es decir... no es como si fuera con alguna intención... ¡mierda!... solo lo siento, así soy yo... lo siento. - murmuro de nuevo mirando de reojo como todo el cuerpo del hombre a su lado estaba incomodo y el solo deseaba enredar sus brazos sobre él, y recostarlo en su pecho... pero estaba claro que eso, solo aumentaría el problema.

- Escucha, Jay. No me enfade por eso... porque me tocaras, eres libre de hacerlo, pero la próxima vez que... vayas a estar desnudo y pegado a mí, al menos avísame.

- Esta bien. - concedió asintiendo un poco. - No pasara de nuevo. - era mentira, lo sabia... aun no entendía como había logrado estar un día tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su padre, pero había una extraña necesidad de mentir sobre eso, quizás así el dolor en su pecho por la cercanía tan desesperada que requería se haría menos evidente, lo más difícil del asunto es que el cariño que estaba buscando del otro hombre, jamás lo tendría, ahora lo sabe.

- Puedes abrazarme ahora. - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora Jensen. - al menos se cuando te mueres por abrazarme.

Lo que comenzó como una sonrisa termino, con un leve sollozo y pronto sintió los enormes y fuertes brazos de Jared rodearle, sin contar como el menor escondía su cabeza en su pecho como cuando era un niño y quería que su padre le protegiera del mundo, ahora lo que quería era eso, que su padre le protegiera hasta de él mismo.

Termino por recostarse del sofá luego de que unos minutos después Jared pareciera no querer separase de él, abrazándole hasta casi asfixiarle de lo fuerte y desesperado que lo hacía. Así es como los encontró la mañana, con Jared sobre su cuerpo, acunado entre sus brazos y compartiendo la sabana que los cubría a ambos.

* * *

><p>Fue cuando la luz apenas se filtraba por las ventanas que Jensen sucumbió a un sueño pesado que le llevo a removerse en sueños.<p>

Hace calor, es casi lo primero que puede percibir a su alrededor entre esa nube en que se encuentra, ese extraño estado en el que uno no se encuentra, ni dormido, ni despierto... siente un agradable calor cerca, junto a una agradable sensación encima, no sabe que es pero... como todo hombre en las mañanas, reacciona fácilmente, su sangre viaja rápidamente al sur y suelta un pequeño gemido cuando sus caderas por voluntad propia se rosan con algo, que está casi tan duro como lo está él.

Sus manos recorren la fuente de ese calor tan agradable, y se aferran a él con la imperiosa necesidad de aliviarse, después de tantos años y tantos amantes vacios, nunca se había visto satisfecho, así que desesperado por deshacerse de ese calor que le quemaba por dentro, se froto aun mas.

Mueve sus manos tocando un poco más, es como si su cuerpo se incendiara con lo que sus manos sienten, tan desconocido pero por instantes parece tan familiar... tan suyo, que un jadeo más alto sale de sus labios y sus manos se aferran a unos glúteos demasiado firmes para ser cierto.

Maldice en su inconsciencia, se siente bien, mas cuando la respiración cálida del cuerpo sobre el suyo le golpea el pecho, recuerda esa sensación muy bien. Su respiración se agita y de sus labios se escapa un suspiro cuando por fin su polla se roza directamente con el abdomen cálido de ese cuerpo. Quiere venirse tan desesperadamente que comenzaría a suplicar, algo que no hace en el sexo.

Todo se vuelve más confuso cuando escucha un jadeo que no es suyo, bajito y tan provocador que estimula uno en él... la voz le parece conocida, pero aun en la bruma del sueño, no sabe identificar exactamente a quien pertenece la voz y por tanto el cuerpo con el que no ha parado de restregarse, llenando el abdomen ajeno de liquido pre seminal... y pronto de su semen, cuando se corre tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeando sumamente alto.

No se despierta, se queda dormido tan pronto como el orgasmo le invade, aun aferrado al cuerpo de Jared que tiembla encima de él, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y luchado por no seguir el ejemplo de su padre de restregarse contra él. Le volverá loco uno de estos días.

Siente el semen bajar por su abdomen... tan caliente y tan tentador que lleva uno de sus dedos a recoger un poco, para luego restregarlo sobre sus labios como si pidiera permiso a sí mismo para entrar... no pasa mucho tiempo y lo hace, su lengua se enreda en el dedo lleno de la semilla de la que nació, y un estremecimiento que casi termina en un orgasmo le sacudió, dejándole aturdido... momento que decide levantarse, usando su fuerza y salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Se corre como un tren a puertas cerradas, con la frente pegada a la pared fría de la ducha, y se sorprende asimismo gimiendo el nombre de su padre sin dejar de tocar el semen ya seco.

Su respiración es agitada, su cabeza golpea varias veces ahora la fría pared como si buscara despertar de un sueño que su media sonrisa, entre satisfecha y lujuriosa, solo parece indicar lo contrario, como si quisiera quedarse en ese sueño... en ese sueño en que su padre acaba de correrse en su abdomen y ahora sueña con sentirlo correrse en su boca.

- Mierda... - maldijo con una risita. - lo quiero...

No es un amor de un hijo a su padre, no, es lo contrario... y aceptarlo es lo más simple y cierto que ha hecho jamás en la vida, y no por ello sacude menos su conciencia.

Se siente tonto por no haberlo visto antes, no cuando la vida le di tantas pistas en su vida, desde que era solo un infante y le vio partir, no conocía el sentimiento y ahora puede decir con claridad lo que era.

- Jared, ¿quieres huevos para el desayuno? - la voz de aquel que poblaba sus pensamientos llamo su atención, haciéndole sobresaltarse y después reírse por el escalofrió que le recorrió.

- Si... papi, no sería mala idea - contesto tratando de que su voz sonara normal. Aunque se estaba preguntando si su padre, no vería algún vestigio de su semen...

- Ok, y apresúrate... necesito tomar un baño. - Para Jensen era un historia muy distinta, él pensaba que se había corrido sobre su abdomen y que Jared, para su suerte se había ido a su habitación en la noche, antes de que el despertara.


	5. 05

_**Capitulo 5**_

* * *

><p>Ha sido un día duro, desde la mañana ha recorrido varios centros universitarios para ver cuál es el más apropiado, para hacer su traslado. Aun no decide, son lugares grandes, con tantas aulas y corredores que le hacen sentir pequeño y eso para él, es mucho decir y ha sido divertido de recorrer, también le ha ayudado a pensar.<p>

Por eso ahora corre, entre muchas personas, con un pequeño papel entre manos que indica algunas de las películas que uno de los cines presentaran durante algunos días, y su mente no tardo en imaginarse a su padre y a él... juntos, viendo una de esas películas, por eso corre emocionado queriendo llegar con sus mejores ojos de cachorro para lograr su cometido. Sus pasos son agigantados, más de lo normal e incluso tiene tiempo de saludar a la vecina que contagiada de su sonrisa, sonríe también.

-¡Papá, papá, papá! -chillo el chico entrando, casi brincando de felicidad cuando le observa sentado de espaldas en la mesa del comedor.

Su padre ya había comenzado a trabajar, por lo que había estaba revisando entre los papeles del nuevo buffet con ojo crítico por lo desorganizados que eran, y su padre, por más que lo negara tenía una obsesión con la organización.

Se giro tan pronto como escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse tras su único hijo que le observaba con una expresión tan radiante que no fue difícil contagiarse de esta.

- ¿Qué pasa, campeón?

- Cine... esta ahh… noche, ahh… tu y yo… - dijo jalando aire, agitado por correr prácticamente dos cuadras hasta la casa. - Agua...

- ¿Agua? ¿Cine? - Jensen alzo una ceja, dudoso si había entendido bien. - ¿Quieres agua?

- Si... si, si. - afirmo frenéticamente, jalando mas aire. - Y quiero ir al cine...

- ¿Cine? ¿A ver qué? - pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la nevera para buscarle el agua a su hijo.  
>Cuando regreso, Jared estaba con la nariz metida dentro del periódico que Jensen había dejado allí, y que el semi adulto no tocaba ni que fuera el fin del mundo; era algo de lo cual Jensen seguía sorprendiéndose de cómo su hijo le huía a leer algo que no fuera un libro de aventura o algo de la universidad.<p>

- ¿Así que, que vamos a ver?

- Una linda, tiene que ser algo lindo... será algo así como la primera vez que vamos al cine. - hablaba sin parar, pese a que aun no tenía el aire suficiente. - es decir juntos, ya sabes, algo así como Medianoche en París. - murmuro jalando otro poco de aire.

- ¿Eso... eso no es una película romántica? - pregunto, alzando una ceja.

Entonces Jared sonrió, y dijo algo con lo que se metió a su padre en el bolsillo, algo que las personas que tenían acceso a la biblioteca de Jensen en su estudio, lograban usar algo así en contra de él.

Jared dijo, desinteresadamente "he oído que sale Hemingway" y está claro que lo dice con la intención de convencer a Jensen, porque sonríe de lado y se gira hacia su padre con esos grandes ojos inocentes.

Los ojos de su hijo son curiosos en su opinión, los supo desde que era un bebe en sus brazos, tiene esa extraña habilidad de envolverle y hacer que acceda al mínimo capricho, junto con un color que le hace sonreír, en un inicio pensó que Jared tendría sus ojos pero está claro que ahora es solo una extraña combinación entre los de Danneel y los suyos.

- ¿Qué dices, papá?

- Supongo que está bien. – responde, entregándole el agua y sonriendo a escondidas mientras se sienta a su lado, con la mirada de Jared aun en el. - ¿Quieres ir ahora? – pregunta recostándose del sofá.

El menor abre la botella con prisa, haciendo que el liquido pase por su garganta con un sonido de gusto de por medio.

- Claro, apuesto que necesitas un descanso y yo un rato contigo, todo es perfecto.

- ¿Mas tiempo conmigo? ¿Cómo es que no te cansas de verme el rostro todo el día? - Jensen se ríe, y cuando se mueve de nuevo en el sillón, su cabeza queda sobre el hombro de su hijo, que se resiste a respirar el aroma a duraznos que escapa de ese hombre.

- Pase demasiado tiempo deseando salir contigo al cine, al futbol… - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros - Es normal que no me canse y seguro nunca lo hare, papi...

- Mmmm... - Jensen solo hace un sonido pensativo antes de ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose en silencio a la habitación, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, le dice a Jared que se dé una ducha, "porque apestas".

El mismo toma un baño que dura un poco más de lo planeado, se concentra en sus pensamientos y se deja perder en ellos, y para cuando se da cuenta de que se ha sobrepasado, sus dedos comienzan a arrugarse y antes de que le de una neumonía, se abriga con un suéter y una camiseta, con pantalones descoloridos y botas militares que hace un tiempo no usaba para salir, los zapatos mas cómodos los guarda para una caminata al parque en un día soleado, pero la chica del clima ha avisado lluvia para la tarde y está seguro de que no quiere arruinar sus zapatillas. Hombre precavido vale por mil.

Para cuando sale de la habitación, escucha a Jared en lo que el llama su habitad natural, su hijo esta revolviendo la nevera, algunas veces se pregunta como es que puede comer tanto.

- ¿Crees que deba comer algo antes de que salgamos? - murmuro hacia su papá sin voltear, sus pies descalzos encogiéndose contra el frio suelo.

Su cabello removiéndose de un lado a otro, mientras tiene el ceño fruncido totalmente concentrado en los Yogures que tiene al frente.

- Fresa... ¿Fresa? Mmmmm…

- Bebe, ¿Aun no te has vestido? - Jensen suspira, quitándole el envase de la mano y destapándolo, para comenzar a comérselo el. - está mal que comas cualquier cosa que encuentres en esa nevera, ¿sabes?

-¡¿Mi yogurt? - gritoneo con voz fingida de pánico haciendo que el otro riera un poco. - Papá... no es sano que te comas la comida de tu hijo en crecimiento. - bromeo pellizcando un poco el abdomen contrario, se había fijado en como su padre iba vestido, en como la ropa se fijaba a ese firme cuerpo...

Se quedo viéndolo, sin darse cuenta, absorto en ese cuerpo.

- Hey, respeta a tu padre. - gruño, pero aun su tono era ligero cuando observo la forma en la que su hijo lo miraba, y que dios le ayudara, pero eso era deseo... o quizás, estaba equivocado, era solo la admiración de siempre. - ¿Qué? ¿Celoso porque estoy en mejor forma? - pregunto, metiéndose otra cucharada de Yogurt.

- ¿Ah? - murmuro saliendo de su trance pero la pregunta haciendo que sus ojos desfilaran por los abdominales contrarios.

- Nada. - Jensen rodo sus ojos, palmeándole el pecho antes de pasar por su lado, aun con el yogurt frio en la mano. - Cuando estés listos podremos salir, quizás ir a comer algo después, si es que no estás lleno de palomitas.

Se sofoco cuando se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado por quedarse viendo a su padre tan directamente.

- Claro... claro, además yo nunca me lleno. - medio grito cuando el otro hombre se alejo.

Estaba tranquilo pese a su sonrojo, quería pensar que su padre nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que sus ojos deseaban ver más allá de sus ropas y todo esto porque en su mente no había posibilidad que su padre lo notara cuando solo le veía como un hijo.

- Dame cinco minutos y me cambio de ropa. - anuncio en voz alta.

Dolía. No podía negar ese pequeño hecho de que dolía como el mismo infierno que este no lo notara, pero todo era mil veces mejor a que su padre notara lo que sentía y se alejara. Cuando termino de cambiarse y salió al recibidor, Jensen ya tenía el auto encendido y estaba afuera barriendo la casa de Harley y Sadie que correteaban a su alrededor, buscando convencerlo de salir con ellos.

- ¿Listo?

- Siempre. - murmuro, su sonrisa no llegaba a sus labios, se sentía de pronto desanimado y algo herido sin razón, simplemente porque sabe que está condenado a tratar de quitarse a su padre del corazón y sinceramente duda poder hacerlo.

Pero debe esconder no solo eso de Jensen, sino la depresión que comienza a subir desde sus talones, porque su padre se dará cuenta de que algo va mal con él y cancelara cualquier oportunidad que tenga de pasar un buen rato. Así que sonríe cuando Jensen le pregunta que sucede, y se sube al auto con la misma sonrisa, despidiéndose de los perros con un movimiento de su mano.

Manejan hasta el centro, conociendo gran parte de la ciudad porque su padre se pierde entre las calles, y la verdad es que para cuando llegan al cine, se ha reído tanto que su garganta duele. Nada más gracioso que un Ackles que se niega a pedir dirección alguna cuando se pierde en medio de las eternas calles de San Francisco.

Su padre paga por las palomitas y las entradas, y Jared se siente como un niño pequeño. La última vez que fue al cine con su madre, esta se quejo de como él era el caballero, pero ahora, Jensen ni siquiera le pregunta, solo asume la responsabilidad que debió asumir desde hace años.

- Nos sentaremos atrás. - le advierte el pecoso, mirándole acusadoramente. - la última vez que me senté adelante me quede sordo.

Aun tiene que ocultar su sonrisa, del pequeño extravió que tuvieron porque cada vez que Jensen nota que empezara a reír de nuevo, infla un poco los cachetes y le ve tan seriamente que está seguro que podría correrse solo con verlo, no se arrepiente del pensamiento, han sido frecuentes desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de su padre. Y su mayor problema no es ocultarlo, sino superarlo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Atrás? - murmuro con un puchero. - Si casi te quedas sordo es por la edad, papá. - acuso mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca, con gusto de que su padre las haya comprado para el.

Lo que recibió a cambio fue un pellizco que a su modo de ver estaba planeado para su muslo izquierdo, pero que termino en su padre pellizcando su polla que se encontraba desnuda debajo de los jeans (manías de Chad), casi arrancándole un chillido que se esforzó en ocultar mientras trataba de no llenar de palomitas a la chica del asiento de enfrente.

Se ha puesto totalmente rojo, tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ocultar el estremecimiento masivo que sufrió su cuerpo, el calor que lo invadió y como esta seguro que casi empezó a jadear ahí, está seguro que no lo hizo, pero en su mente está la idea de que casi paso y su mente unió puntos y se imagino de rodillas, lamiendo el duro miembro...

- Oh dios… - murmuro abriendo los ojos sorprendido el mismo, ante lo rápido que había reaccionado su cuerpo. Estaba jodido.

- ¿Qué? - Jensen, quien no había notado lo que había sucedido, se giro a su hijo, el ceño fruncido al ver como este estaba rojo como un tomate. - Hey, ¿estas bien? - pregunto, dejando de lado el envase de palomitas y girándose hacia Jared al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su muslo de nuevo, las yemas de sus dedos rozando la erección.

Sus labios están tan cerca que no sabe si exagera al decir que puede sentirlo, quizás sí, porque el calor de su cuerpo nubla su razón y esa mano es como si encendiera cada fibra de su ser.

- Pa... yo, no, es decir yo...

- ¿Qué? - Jensen susurra, sin querer hacer ruido alguno, aunque la persona más cercana que tengan sea la chica que esta prestándole solo atención a la película. - ¿Jared? - Jensen se mueve, e inevitablemente su mano se posa sobre la erección de Jared.

- Lo siento, no es nada. - bajo su vista temblorosa al suelo, pero eso lo empeora porque por su posición su vista queda directo contra la polla cubierta de su progenitor.

Y solo pensar en lo grande que es Jensen, el cómo su polla es gruesa en la base, y la cabeza es rosada y tan jodidamente provocativa hasta el punto de que Jared quiere prendarse de ella y nunca soltarse.

Jensen toca su frente, buscando alguna señal de fiebre, pero termina por retirarse y quedarse con el ceño fruncido en preocupación. No cree que Jared no tenga nada, pero no quiere forzarle a decirle la verdad. Solo permanece en silencio.

Cuando el personaje de Owen Wilson es transportado a los 20, se ha olvidado de su hijo por completo, metido en la trama como siempre que le interesa algo.

Jared le observa con admiración, de nuevo, besando con sus ojos cada pedazo de ese rostro aristocrático.

Es casi imposible apartar sus ojos de los verdes que parecen no percatarse de como los observa, de como busca hundirse en ellos y no salir, de contar las pecas de su rostro. Incluso de sentir ese calor tan apremiante que rodea su corazón con tan solo verlo, esta más que enamorado de ese hombre, de su padre y por momentos lo que siente es tan amplio que deja de importarle.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios, segundos después de que su padre lo haga, seguramente por resequedad de sus labios y no por el simple hecho de tentarlo, como su mente pensó por un segundo, es demasiado caliente la mueca de concentración, como frunce sus labios, como las pecas resaltan, como sus músculos se mueven con cada pequeño movimiento.

Termina moviéndose por inercia, su mano tomando del brazo a su padre, y cuando tiene su atención, se llena de una extraña sensación que le impulsa hacia delante, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, termina escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este, aspirando el fuerte aroma que desprende ese hombre que por momentos lo enloquece. ¿Cómo es que no pudo darse cuenta antes?

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Su corazón duele con la pregunta, aun una parte de él piensa que nunca será correspondido, pero las esperanzas se remueven casi como su propia razón, quiere que su padre note en el algo más que un hijo, que lo ame como él hace, al punto que el corazón duela, debe tomar una decisión con sus sentimientos y aunque tiene miedo... solo siente que algo irremediablemente atrayente le impulsa a intentarlo.

- Solo quiero estar así. - susurro y de pronto se siente un niño, específicamente aquel niño que miro aterrado como su padre se fue de su lado, cuando más lo necesitaba.

Eso simplemente no puede volver a pasar.

Los labios de Jensen se rozan contra su mejilla, causando que el calor termine de extenderse por todo su cuerpo y un suave gemido salga de su boca. Su padre le esta besando suavemente, buscando transmitir ese cariño, sabiendo casi con exactitud lo que pasa por la mente de su hijo.

- Esta bien. - susurra, separándose con cuidado y volviendo su atención a la pantalla, su mano posándose de nuevo sobre el muslo de Jared que se acurruca mas a él.

_Continuara_


	6. 06

_**Capitulo 6**_

* * *

><p>Esta algo aburrido en su cama, con su libro de no sabe qué materia al lado, medio abierto y sinceramente sin importarle que las paginas se estén pasando por el aire del ventilador y que por tanto se pierda la hoja por la que iba leyendo. Esta así, desanimado, desde que volvieron del cine hace tan solo dos noches, su padre lo ha notado y lo ha dejado estar... por ahora lo agradece, han sido dos días que le han servido para pensar... aclararse y preguntarse a sí mismo que es lo que quiere. Ahora, lo sabe, el problema no tiene ni puta idea de como hacerlo.<p>

Desafortunadamente, Chad le agarra en ese estado, le llama, y Jared quiere colgar, porque no quiere que nada le recuerde que son padre e hijo. Que le recuerde a Texas o a su madre que aun sigue enfadada con él. Diablos, debería estar preocupado por ella y lo que el maldito de Tom podría hacerle, pero su padre no deja su mente preocuparse de nadie más.

Jensen ha ido a trabajar esa mañana temprano, dejándole solo de nuevo. E incluso con este humor, debería estar preocupado por cosas como que la universidad de San Francisco le acepte, algo que no debería ser difícil, pero que debería ponerlo igual nervioso.

- Hombre, ¿Cómo la llevas? ¿Aun no te has follado a tu padre? - y con esa pregunta, Chad tiene toda su atención.

- ¡Chad! - hace un esfuerzo por sonar indignado, de verdad que lo hace pero solamente consigue sonar como un niño en pleno berrinche. - ¿Por qué dices eso? -masculló sonrojándose, cuando a su mente vino una imagen bastante grafica para la pregunta de su amigo de la infancia, solo que quizás con un leve intercambio de posiciones... o probar ambas... o... - Eres único. - susurro a su amigo, porque era mas fácil fingir que era una broma y que nada de esto tenia verdades implicaciones en su vida... al menos frente a Chad.

- Si, lo sabía, te gusta más a la inversa, ese hombre duro y maduro follándote, siempre supe que eras esa clase de marica. - Chad se ríe con ganas, y Jared no puede estar más rojo porque explotaría. - bueno, la verdad es que, hombre, habría que ser estúpido para no notarlo... eres demasiado evidente, Jay.

- ¿Qué?... espera un segundo... ¿Lo dije en voz alta?... - chillo, y lo que recibió en respuesta fue a Chad casi dejando caer el teléfono al suelo de entre tanta risa - No es gracioso... es decir... tu de verdad...

- ¿Yo qué? - pregunta aun riéndose. - Vamos, estas demasiado colado por ese hombre como para no notarlo, pero eso quiere decir que aun no te lo has follado, ¿Cierto? Es una lástima, pensé que viviendo juntos serias más directo como siempre. Ya sabes, el chico que no le teme a nada.

- Lo sabes… - susurro sorprendido. - No... Es decir, si lo sabes como es que no te molesta, porque no estas gritándome...

- Nah, hombre lo que te haga feliz, me hace feliz, o alguna de esas mierdas cursis que se dicen los amigos. De todas formas, te extrañamos aquí, así que mejor haces valer el dejar a tu mejor amigo con el idiota de Cohen y el señor pantorrillas de literatura. - Si, eso suena tan Chad que tiene que reír.

Definitivamente, Chad es un muy buen amigo, demasiado pero seguro el ya lo sabe, así que solo suelta una pequeña risa en respuesta.

- Sinceramente, crees que pueda llegar a verme más que como su hijo...

- Mmmm... Depende de como lo estés haciendo, si sigues siendo su mocoso herido, entonces solo sacaras su lado más paterno, ¿sabes? Pero estoy seguro de que todo se puede. - Chad se ríe, y de fondo se escucha una chica hablando, probablemente la tv.

- Mierda. - murmuro para sí, aunque Chad le escucho y rio de inmediato. - La pregunta es rara, pero... ¿Alguna idea más especifica?- continúo cortando la risa de su amigo.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo consejos maricas? - esta vez Chad suena ofendido. - Hombre, no bateo para tu equipo, así que lo único que te puedo decir es que intentes ser el mismo chico seductor que eres cuando tienes más de dos cervezas encima.

- No importa si eres marica o no. - rebatió riendo el esta vez ante la indignación del otro hombre - seducción es lo mismo en ambos... bandos...

- Me acabas de poner una fea imagen mental. - dice, rodando los ojos. - aunque si es así como lo piensas no será muy difícil, solo tienes que actuar como una mujer caliente y dejar que tu padre lo note, claro, no vayas a chupársela mientras duerme... estoy seguro de que te mandara a terapia.

Un puchero se puso en su rostro de inmediato, lo de chupársela sonaba demasiado tentador.

- Entonces solo debo actuar como si necesitara sexo y esperar a que el reaccione... ¡Chad!, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que el intentara... eso?

- Porque es un hombre, aunque ahora suene como Sophia, los hombres no piensan con la cabeza de arriba, y estoy seguro de que tu padre tiene milenios sin tener sexo... ¿O me equivoco?

A su cabeza vienen las imágenes de esas dos ocasiones en que su padre, medio dormido busco tan desesperadamente un alivio... Chad tiene razón, puede usar eso a su favor.

- Eres un buen amigo, Chad, acabas de darme una idea bastante buena...

- Bueno, ya voy a ir al infierno, así que no hace daño agregarle un castigo más. - Chad se ríe, y luego de una corta conversación sobre tonterías, cuelga, dejando a Jared solo con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos prácticamente llenos de sexo, de él y su padre juntos, en distintas posiciones, semen por todo su cuerpo que reacciona rápidamente, esta duro sobre las sabanas y sonríe como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura, cuando sus ojos se posan sobre el reloj de la pared que le indican que pronto su padre regresara y seria una ocasión perfecta para empezar.

Chad debió despertar su vena pervertida, porque está seguro de que el no es así, y de que masturbase en la cama que comparte con su padre, es algo que nunca habría pasado por su cabeza, quizás no de forma tan directa y a la acción, pero ya es muy tarde para segundos pensamientos.

Se queda desnudo en la cama, su cuerpo temblando por el cambio de temperatura, está caliente mientras que todo a su alrededor es un refrigerador, y los escalofríos que le provocan, extrañamente, le calientan mas.

Siente pequeños espasmos donde nunca antes lo había hecho, recordando las manos ajenas cernirse a sus caderas y de pronto siente como si su padre estuviera ahí, restregando su polla por todo su culo, usándole tanto como sabe que él lo desea y de su boca escapa un jadeo alto, alto y necesitado que hace que sus manos empiecen a recorren su cuerpo, su pecho, sus piernas...

Nunca se ha sentido así, tan deseoso de algo, tan desesperado por ser tocado, y su cuerpo transpira como si estuviera muriéndose, infectado con una fiebre que tiene nombre propio y su misma sangre. Esta tan atento de cada pedazo de piel, que se avergüenza de sí mismo cuando lleva dos dedos a su entrada y se acaricia, tomando luego entre su mano sus testículos.

La puerta del frente se abre y él ni siquiera la escucha, en su mente la punta de sus dedos está caliente y mojándole, es la punta de la polla de su padre, rozando por entrar, por hacerle suyo...

- Oh, sí… - se lo imagina encima de él, con lujuria bañando sus hermosos ojos verdes y con ningún otro deseo que no sea follarle contra las sabanas.

Le imagina hablándole sucio al oído, diciéndole lo pervertido que es por desear tener a su padre dentro, a su propia sangre, recordándole al oído lo puta que se vuelve cuando el semen que le dio la vida golpea su paladar, maldición quiere probarlo tan desesperadamente.

No escucha como Jensen le llama, desatando su corbata y caminando con paso lento hacia la habitación, con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación por no recibir respuesta.

Pero justo en ese momento, uno de los dedos entro arrancando un jadeo desde el fondo de su garganta y que por el silencio retumba en el apartamento.

Nunca en su vida había hecho eso, ni siquiera desde que empezó a desear a su padre de una forma más sexual, es algo que deja surgir porque diablos, esta tan caliente, e imaginar que es su progenitor quien le penetra y eso le deja al borde del orgasmo.

Los pasos de Jensen se detienen, cuando este observa lo que se presenta tan abiertamente frente a él. Su hijo, el inocente de Jared, con uno de sus largos brazos estirado hasta perderse entre sus muslos, mientras que su otra mano la usaba para pellizcarse sus pezones.

Pero Jared no parecer percatarse de que es observado, pese a que era su objetivo, está demasiado perdido sintiendo como el liquido pre seminal baja empapando su polla, que esta dura frente a su padre, caliente como su cuerpo y cuando su mano se mueve para entrar y salir, sus jadeos son continuos y el movimiento de la cama también.

Se folla tan duro como su muñeca se lo permite, añadiendo otro dedo que lo abre deliciosamente. Esta tan apretado que no deja de pensar en lo genial que será dejar que su padre le desvirgue, abriendo su culo con cuidado, porque Jensen nunca le haría daño.

- Uh... Jared. - su padre tiene las mejillas rojas cuando le llama, de pie en la habitación y dudando entre dejarle tranquilo o coserle a preguntas, porque no tiene puta idea desde cuando Jared es gay.

Pero su hijo no le escucha, perdido en su placer y fantasías se corre llenándose de su propio semen que sale en grandes cantidades, el liquido blanco queda entonces por sus piernas, por sus brazos, en su pecho... sobre uno de los pezones y la boca del menor ahoga entre gemidos un nombre que por el momento no llega a oídos de progenitor.

La sexy imagen que representa Jared en la cama, le aturde un poco, porque está claro que verlo de esta forma lo cambia todo.

Aunque no niega que sea vergonzoso, y termina por huir de la habitación, llevándose una mano a desanudar la ya suelta corbata.

Es cuando el menor se permite sonreír satisfecho, porque esos pasos que escucho tenían que ser los de su padre, ahora haría lo que mejor se le da, fingir inocencia.

* * *

><p>Encuentra a Jensen en la cocina, preparando la cena, aun vestido de traje y concentrado en el brócoli que hierve, por un momento piensa que eso es una venganza muy cruel, pero deshecha el pensamiento con la misma rapidez con la que aparece.<p>

Se le ve tan provocativo, y una vez más piensa que su enamoramiento solo le hace enloquecer más respecto a ese hombre.

Se ha colocado la camisa sin limpiar los restos de semen, de manera que el húmedo camino se repinta entre la camisa y su pecho, como un constante recordatorio que está dispuesto a usar durante toda la cena. Lleva una pantaloneta pequeña, pero algo ajustada principalmente en su culo... sí, está totalmente decidido a provocar al mayor.

- Hola, papi... No te escuche llegar.

Hace que Jensen se sobresalte y deje caer la paleta al suelo con un estruendo que solo hace sonreír mas a Jared, ha logrado ponerle nervioso, y se siente bien.

- Uh... si, regrese hace unos minutos, estaba hambriento. - dice como para justificar su actitud y explicar el porqué "supuestamente" no le busco antes de venir a cocinar. - ¿Estas mejor...? - los ojos verdes se pierden en la camisa, y le hacen tragar duro, porque su hijo es mas pervertido de lo que pensaba.

Sus ojos se centran sin querer sobre el duro pezón que al estar con restos de semen por encima se repinta mas.

- Oh claro, entiendo. - murmuro con una sonrisa nada inocente. - seguro tienes mucha hambre, apuesto que no comiste nada en la tarde.

- No, no lo hice, ha sido un día ocupado. - Jensen aun luce nervioso cuando recoge la paleta y vuelve su atención a la comida. - ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Comiste algo?

- Hmmmm… - finge pensar mientras toma un banco del desayunador y se sienta frente al mayor. - Si, algo ligero pero quede con ganas de mas. - tiene que evitar sonreír cuando casi se le resbala la paleta nuevamente de la mano a su padre con el doble sentido de su frase y que él está dispuesto a ampliar. - Ya sabes… - se encogió de hombros. - soy insaciable.

- Ok... - sabe que está siendo abusivo con ese sentimiento que le provoca su padre, pero no puede evitar expresar así sea con disimulo, lo que le provoca. Pero, Jensen tiene otra cosa en mente. - Nunca me dijiste que era gay. - y suena como un reproche.

Siente su corazón golpear contra su pecho, de todo lo que pudo haber preguntado su padre, justamente elige eso, sin duda continuaba viéndole como su hijo. Lucho contra el miedo al deslumbrar decepción en los ojos ajenos y pensó que quizás, era hora de entrar en fase de negación, quiera ver si el mayor era capaz De explicar porque creía eso.

- ¿Gay? - obligo a su rostro a lucir asustado. - pero... yo, no... ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Solo lo digo. Esta bien si no quieres contarme. - claro que Jensen no iba a responderle con un "Porque te vi metiéndote los dedos" pero algo así nunca saldría de sus labios, ni tampoco la duda de porque hizo eso en su cama en vez de su propia habitación.

- No, no soy tonto, papá, no puedes tener una especie de epifanía con respecto a eso y no decirme porque. - reclamo con un puchero. Joder, debió estudiar actuación.

- No uses esto contra mí. - Jensen reclama, volteándose a verle y luce un poco enfadado consigo mismo. - tú,... - no tiene idea de como decir eso. - tú te masturbaste en mi cama... haciendo eso con tus dedos. - creía que nunca tendría que vivir esa situación incomodad cuando hablabas con tus hijos de sexo, aparentemente estaba equivocado.

Jared se pone un poco pálido, sinceramente sin la más mínima actuación esta sorprendido de que el mayor fuera capaz de decirlo tan directo como lo acaba de hacer.

- Estaré... en mi habitación - susurro con miedo, sin ver los ojos contrarios, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina. Esta seguro que tarde o temprano, su padre ira a buscarle.

- Hey, no hagas eso, Jared. - Jensen no suena enfadado cuando le llama, le escucha moverse en la cocina apagando todo, pero para cuando ha terminado de dejar todo en su sitio, Jared ya está encerrado en su habitación. Le gustaría que su hijo no hiciera eso, porque además de hacerlo enfadar por sentirse inútil, le hace sentir que está haciendo algo mal.

Intenta tocar la puerta un par de veces, pero Jared se niega a abrirle y le contesta hasta la tercera vez en que le llama.

- ¿Qué? -pregunto desde adentro, su voz suena rasposa y con toda la intención del mundo para darle la impresión a su padre de que ha estado llorando.

Ira al infierno con Chad, lo sabía.

Obtiene una reacción inmediata de su padre.

- Bebe, abre la puerta, no estoy enfadado contigo. - suena arrepentido, como siempre que es él quien comete el error en su relación. - abre la puerta, por favor.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora papá, no quiero. - responde bajo - Buenas noches...

- Jay... - Jensen suspira, y se retira de la puerta.

_Continuara_


	7. 07

_**Capitulo 7**_

* * *

><p>Duerme mal esa noche, luego de haberse quedado con las ganas de una cena deliciosa y quizás una reconciliación con Jared, se va a la cama con un mal sabor de boca que le deja un poco aturdido y acaba por matarle en la mañana.<p>

No quiere pensar en cuanto le tomara reconciliarse esta vez con su hijo... su hijo, el mismo que ayer estaba jugando con su trasero, diablos, como es que no pudo darse cuenta de que su bebe era todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba. No le molesta en lo mínimo, aunque Jared fuera un asesino serial está seguro de que lo perdonaría porque es su bebe y punto. Solo quiere escucharlo de sus labios.

No a modo de disculpa, sino como la confesión que merece, claro, y si con eso consigue que le explique porque escogió su cama como terreno de juego, será suficiente para él. Eso si le molesta un poco, porque ahora no puede estar allí sin pensar en cuan provocativo se veía.

Es tal el silencio en la casa que es capaz de escuchar como la puerta del cuarto de su hijo se abre, y sabe que es su oportunidad para emboscarle antes de que vuelva al fuerte que se convierte esa habitación cada vez que este se enoja.  
>Se pone de pie y esta fuera de la habitación en tiempo record, Jared aun esta adormilado en su camino a la cocina, por eso no le escucha llegar hasta que es demasiado tarde y le está tomando del brazo.<p>

Y de inmediato Jared ahoga un gracioso grito.

- Un ladrón. - mientras caminando hacia atrás, tropieza y se lleva consigo a su padre, ambos terminando en el suelo... en una posición incómoda y lo siguiente que escucha Jensen es el quejido de su bebe por el golpe antes de darse cuenta que cayó encima de él.

- Oh Jesús, lo siento. - se apresura a decir, pero la posición es demasiado extraña como para ignorarla, porque tiene la erección mañanera de su hijo presionada contra la suya.

- ¿Papá? –pregunto aturdido llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- Hey, lo siento. - vuelve a respirar, pero no hace ademan de ponerse de pie, solo se queda allí como un tonto, viendo como su hijo comienza a ser consciente de su alrededor.

- Me asustaste. - acuso frotándose los ojos, que parecen más verdes a esas horas de la mañana, aunque quizás sea por las pequeñas lagrimas que adornan la comisura de sus ojos.

- Shhh... Lamento haberlo hecho. - dice rápidamente, esta vez si, moviéndose y sin perder de vista la expresión de placer de su hijo con la leve presión que hace sobre su entrepierna, se pone de pie. - Ven, vayamos a la cama. - quizás se está aprovechando de su hijo, una manera de arrinconarlo, pero no se molesta en sentirse mal.

Jared asiente medio dormido aun, frotándose detrás de la cabeza con un puchero sin notar que su padre le lleva casi a rastras a su habitación, o que le mete entre las sabanas, acurrucándolo con estas y por supuesto que este, se mete a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente por lo fácil que es manejar a su bebe cuando esta aun medio dormido.

Ni se molesta en pensar en la mano que pasa por su cintura, ni en la pierna que se mete entre las suyas, mucho menos en el beso que deja Jensen en su mejilla, susurrando palabras de cariño.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jared se despierta de nuevo ese sábado por la mañana, descubre a su padre viendo televisión sin soltarle, aun apresando su cuerpo con sus extremidades. Esta tan relajado.<p>

El sol está en lo alto, lo nota cuando sus ojos se pierden en las ráfagas de luces que traspasan la ventana medio abierta, siente también una brisa calidad proveniente del lugar y se remueve sonriendo, mientras se acurruca mas a lado de ese caliente cuerpo, con ese exquisito aroma... siente unas extremidades apresándolo fuertemente como si temiera dejarle ir y le toman unos segundos darse cuenta que es su padre quien le abraza, lo de la mañana regresa a él en pequeños recuerdos y rueda los ojos al comprender que el mayor prácticamente le secuestro cuando estaba medio dormido.

- ¿Papi? -pregunto bostezando.

- ¿Mmm? - Jensen apenas responde, la mano que descansaba en su espalda subiendo a acariciar su cabello. - ¿Qué quieres, bebe? - es tan dulce como le habla que queda atontado.

- Me secuestraste. - acuso cerrando los ojos cuando siente esas manos pasearse por todo su cabello.

- Si, lo hice. - responde riendo por lo bajo, haciendo que todo su pecho se mueva. - pero no pareces molesto al respecto.

La risa de su padre, calienta su alma de una forma que le deja sin aire. Pero se recuerda a si mismo que debe seguir con su plan, así que a regañadientes se separa, haciendo uso de su fuerza, mientras bosteza.

- Iré a dormir un rato a mi habitación...

- Hey... - pero la caricia que va desde su cuello a la parte baja de su espalda lo paraliza. - quédate conmigo un poco más, no seas aguafiestas.

Tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir, así que desvía la atención del otro hombre tomando el control remoto y apretando el botón de silencio.

- Papá... respecto anoche...

- ¿Qué? - susurra, sentándose en la cama sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

- Yo... lamento siempre decepcionarte. - comenzó suspirando, algo resignado. - No te había dicho por eso, y porque algunas veces me dio la impresión de que tu... eras algo, homofóbico y no quería perderte. - confeso jugando con los dedos de su mano.

En parte era cierto, a quien engaña, el miedo de que su padre fuera una especie de homofóbico lo ahogaba demasiado.

- Bebe, nunca contigo... - y Jensen le abraza por detrás, sus manos apresando su pecho. - no lo soy... e incluso si lo fuera aprendería contigo, mi amor. - reprime una sonrisa, porque como de dulce puede ser su padre. - solo, debiste decírmelo, sé que no confías en mi después de que me fui, cariño.

- No es eso. - negó dejando caer su peso hacia atrás, sonriendo cuando su progenitor le atajo sin problema - es que... pensé, dios tenía miedo de que me dijeras que me fuera o algo.

- Bebe, eres tonto. Claro que nunca haría eso, nunca podría alejarte de mi vida de nuevo, cariño. - Jensen suspira y su aliento caliente hace que a Jared se le ponga la piel de gallina.

- Te quiero, papá.

Y Jensen no sabe qué tan en serio son las palabras de su primogénito.

- También te quiero, amor. - Jensen le arrastra a la cama, y se siente calentar cuando todo el cuerpo de su padre esta sobre él, tomando su celular y apagándolo antes de recostarse a su lado.

Así es como vuelven a dormirse, como si planearan dormir todo aquel sábado.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Jared vuelve a despertarse, puede que sea casi medio día, lo supone por el calor que se siente en el ambiente, aunque también puede ser la cercanía de su padre. Se sorprende cuando nota la posición en que están, haciendo una perfecta cucharita como si hubieran nacido para encajar uno en los brazos del otro, sus mejillas se tornan rojas, casi al mismo tiempo que parece escuchar en su cabeza a Chad, burlándose de lo rápido que ha aceptado todo este asunto de ser gay.<p>

Esta apunto de hablar, buscando despertar al hombre en sus brazos, cuando nota una ligera presión sobre su entrepierna... y es que su progenitor se mueve, haciéndole notar lo que no había hecho hasta ahora... notar lo muy cercano que esta ese culo a su polla, un segundo pasa... y sus caderas se mueven, cerrando los ojos y dándose gusto al sentir los firmes glúteos contra su miembro.

Reprime un gemido, porque diablos, el escalofrió que le provoca lo hace temblar como un jodido terremoto. Nunca se imagino que la sensación le dejaría con la vista borrosa del intenso placer. Impresionado de lo firme y macizo que era el cuerpo de su padre y el hecho de que este se mueva contra él, murmurando unas palabras, hace todo el asunto aun más caliente.

Esta es su oportunidad. La primera, y espera que no la ultima.

Cuando se presiona de nuevo, escucha a su padre hacer un sonido y no le cuesta notar que acaba de despertar.

Los ojos verdes se abren para encontrarse con la habitación organizada hasta el mínimo objeto. Aunque no notan lo que sucede a su alrededor sino hasta que la cuarta embestida entre sus glúteos y el gemido ahogado de Jared llegan a sus sentidos.

- ¿Qué diablos...? - murmura, colocando una mano sobre el brazo que Jared aferra a su cintura.

No pronuncia mas palabra, justamente por la sorpresa de otra embestida... y otra, y pronto siente la punta mojada deslizarse entre sus glúteos, separándolo y pese a la ropa dejando un camino de húmeda y calor - por irónico que suene - a la vez, otro gemido suena de la boca de su hijo y el cuarto está empezando a llenarse de un calor insoportable.

Tiene un miedo irracional a que Jared este despierto. Por eso no logra bajar la tensión de su cuerpo y disfrutar de la no tan desagradable sensación de estar siendo "follado" sobre la ropa, maldiciendo que lleve tanto tiempo sin tener sexo con alguien, que haya terminado en esta patética situación de dejar que su hijo se frote contra su cuerpo.

Y Jared no parece querer dejarle, no cuando no ha recibido ningún rechazo visible por parte de su padre. Esta tan atónito que no se ha dejado llevar del todo por la extraordinaria sensación de estar rozando por encima de la entrada de su padre, está muy seguro que es allí donde está tocando, por los estremecimientos del hombre entre sus brazos.

Jensen siente sus mejillas ruborizarse y como el calor que parece desprender el cuerpo de su hijo se mueve lentamente al suyo, incendiándolo de una forma que nunca antes había sentido... es como un hormigueo de ansiedad lo que empieza a recorrerlo, sus parte baja... aquella por la que la punta caliente se pasea, empieza a contraerse para su sorpresa. Pero eso no es lo que finalmente saca un jadeo de sus gruesos labios, no, es sentir como su miembro empieza a endurecerse bajo el vaivén del otro cuerpo, como su propia polla reacciona llenándose de sangre y amenazando con llevarse su cordura si se queda en los brazos del menor.

Su mente envía alertas rojas a todas partes, advirtiéndole que si no se aleja cuanto antes quedara marcado de por vida con una culpa que no quiere decir, por no decir como ha instalado una señal que dice "Incesto" en letras de neón rojas gigantes, y mas atrás de ella "infierno".

Huir despavorido, eso es lo que quiere hacer en realidad, pero Jared le sujeta más fuerte de la cintura, como si estuviera despierto y se restriega con más ganas, su caliente respiración sobre su nuca, donde todos sus vellos están erizados, enviando más corrientazos de placer.

Esta tan duro que no puede creerlo. Su polla se repinta por encima de su pantaloneta, que pronto esta incomoda tan encerrada... tan pequeño para las dimensiones que ha adquirido su polla, su mente llena de sexo le engaña recordándole las imágenes del día anterior de cuando llego a casa y ahí estaba su bebe, frotándose con desespero, tal y como lo hace ahora...

- Oh mierda... - maldice, enterrando su rostro en la almohada y llevando una mano hacia abajo, Jared apenas puede ver el trayecto de la mano perderse por sus ojos medio abiertos, pero cuando su padre gime y el antebrazo comienza a moverse. Lo sabe.  
>Se esta masturbando.<p>

Jared es el primer en correrse entre jadeos pequeños pero demasiados sensuales, directo al oído de su padre que se estremece al sentir como las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas, como el semen sale y sale mojándolos a ambos - pese a las prendas - el liquido caliente se mueve con facilidad, provocando el orgasmo ajeno también.

Agotado en la cama, Jared por fin suelta el agarre de su padre y este no dura ni dos minutos en escapar al baño, dando tumbos de un lado a otro, mareado por haberse corrido tan fuerte y por la razón por la cual se corrió.

Cuando cierra la puerta, su respiración es agitada y su vista se posa, casi con miedo, en su pantaloneta donde una enorme mancha se resalta como muestra de su vergüenza, de lo que acaba de pasar, de lo que él permitió que pasara, es evidente que aun no piensa con claridad, no cuando increíblemente tiene espasmos del orgasmo e incluso pese a todo, sus ojos se cierran con cansancio y por un segundo muy pequeño, se plantea volver a los brazos de su hijo. De inmediato, tan pronto lo piensa sabe que esta perdiendo el buen juicio.

Toma una larga ducha que le deja tiritando de frio, hasta que por fin piensa que lo que hizo no es tan malo, puesto que no participo directamente en el acto, y si, esas son excusas para ocultar lo que se le viene encima, pero se siente más relajado cuando sale envuelto en su bata de baño. Fresco y despierto, listo para ocuparse en algo que no envuelva a Jared y su cuerpo semi desnudo sobre el suyo.

Y hablando de el, le sorprende demasiado que el menor siga durmiendo en su cama, inocente - o eso quiere creer él - a todo lo que acaba de pasar. No sabe si debería despertarlo, o dejarlo dormir un poco más, pero es más del medio día y no puede ser sano estar prácticamente durmiendo todo el día... eso es otra buena técnica para olvidar lo que paso, preocuparse enteramente por el bienestar de su hijo.

- Hey, Jay. Despierta, es tarde para dormir. Vamos, despierta. - lo zarandea suavemente al principio, escuchándolo quejarse y enterrar su nariz más en la sabana. Huele a sexo prohibido y a dulce chocolate que le gustaría probar...

- Es sábado, Papi. - se quejo, envolviéndose aun mas entre las sabanas.

- Si, y ya pasa del mediodía, osito. Así que despierta. - Le ordena, removiendo su cabello cariñosamente. - vamos, tienes un largo día por delante para hacer lo que se te apetezca.

Jared abre los ojos mientras un puchero adorna su rostro, haciendo al mayor sonreír.

- Podemos desayunar afuera ¿Juntos? - pregunto con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Desayuno?- Jensen luce incrédulo cuando lo pregunta, rebuscando en su closet por algo que vestir. - ¿Hablas en serio? A estas horas nadie sirve desayuno.

- Almuerzo... entonces, solo quiero comer muchoooooo… - murmuro sentándose en la cama, estirando sus brazos a la vez. - Desperté con mucha hambre.

- Tu siempre estas hambriento. - Jensen rueda sus ojos, en serio, se pregunta si Danneel lo mataba de hambre. - ¿Tu madre te castigaba con verduras o algo? Porque eso debe ser algún trauma, Jay.

- Me castigaba con su comida todos los días. - murmuro dramáticamente, haciendo una voz graciosa de paso.

- Eres un bebe. - murmuro Jensen, sin que su hijo lo escuchara, aun estaba en la cama, sentado y con la mirada fija en el, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que lo descoloco un poco. - Vamos, ve a tomar un baño, estoy seguro que lo necesitas. - le ordeno antes de salir de la habitación con su ropa en la mano, nervioso de cambiarse frente a Jared.

_Continuara_


	8. 08

_**Capitulo 8**_

* * *

><p>Sucede que no sabe como controlarlo. Si, el, con su edad no tiene idea de como es que por una vez que haya pensado en sexo y se haya auto satisfecho, cambiaria su día a día por uno pesado y colmado de erecciones espontaneas que tenia al ver al mínimo cuerpo atractivo de mujer; lo que era bueno, según su opinión, porque cuando estaba en casa, las erecciones llegaban a él cuando su hijo se paseaba desnudo por su habitación.<p>

Era algo que aun no llegaba a comprender del todo, una actitud de Jared que descubría; para él su hijo era un Casanova, ahora gay, pero no se esperaba que fuera ese tipo de hombre al que le gustaba exhibirse delante de otros. Tampoco llegaba al punto en que alguien aparte de él lo hubiera visto así, pero pensar que si lo ponía nervioso.

No solo eso, su hijo también había adquirido la manía de dormir desnudo con él, de abrazarlo, y si tenía mala suerte, restregarse contra él en la madrugada, gimiendo mientras su pelvis se follaba su cadera.

Y él era un cómplice mudo, porque sabía que pasaría y no hacía nada, cada noche se descubrió a si mismo incluso esperándolo... masturbarse mientras sentía el duro miembro pasearse por sus nalgas, más de una vez descubrió incluso que se acostaba con una erección, con ansias, con un calor que ni siquiera de joven recordaba haber tenido.

Estaba jodido, lo sabía, pero no sabe porque no hacia nada al respecto y lo seguía manteniendo en silencio, como si al hacerlo, simplemente desapareciera.

- Mierda. - mascullo, bajando la vista a su erección.

Estaba en el trabajo, arreglando los documentos que uno de sus compañeros le había pedido que organizara. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en ellos porque no dejaba de pensar en como, apresurado esa mañana, no había tomado su ducha matutina, y había terminado con los mismos bóxers que Jared había manchado de semen. Ese chico necesitaba también una noche de solo follar.

Se queda viendo los papeles cuando ese último pensamiento aborda su cabeza, eso debe ser... es decir el que Jared esté tan... bueno eso, es claro que su bebe solo necesita encontrarse con algún... hombre - resulta mas difícil imaginarlo de lo que creyó - y desahogarse un poco, como cualquier otro individuo.

- Quizás un polvo rápido en un bar - murmuro con una mueca, sabe que como padre no es lo mejor pero dado todo el asunto, también tiene que detener lo que sea que está pasando todas las noches entre él y su hijo, y de momento es lo único que se le ocurre.

Claro, se suicidara si algo le pasa a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Jared está en casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde; ahora está tomando maratones de kilómetros de parques para ejercitarse, Jensen ya no quiere saber qué tan grande se va a poner el mocoso como siga entrenando su cuerpo que ya es algo más grueso que el suyo. No le extraña que le sea tan fácil retenerlo cuando se está frotando contra él.<p>

Se ve cansado pero alegre, toma una bebida energética de la nevera y se acerca a el que está sentado en el sofá, y hace algo que no había hecho antes, le besa en los labios, un beso corto que le deja sin respiración. Pero no le da tiempo de enloquecer en esos minutos, porque enseguida está desbordando su felicidad.

- ¡Papá! –chillo soltando una risotada. - Te quedaste totalmente fuera de combate, ¿Escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? - estaba acelerado, hablando fuerte... y sus músculos se marcaban por el sudor y la corta camisa... y él no pudo haber pensado eso de su propio hijo ¡Joder! - Papá, atención aquí, sobre mí por favor, me aceptaron en la universidad.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta luego de uno segundos de haber analizado lo que había dicho su hijo. Apartando sus ojos de él y regresándolos a su laptop.

- Que me aceptaron en la universidad. - murmuro con un tono más bajo. - Era por si querías saber...

- Oh... ¡Oh! - Jensen se puso de pie de inmediato, quitando todos los papeles que tenía a su alrededor y cerrando el portátil a un lado antes de sonreír, no tan grande como su hijo, pero eso solo porque Jared era una bombilla de alto consumo. - ¿Te aceptaron? Fue rápido, bebe.

- Mencionaron algo de notas y que era de buena familia, blablablá. - imito a la secretaria que lo había llamado para informarle haciendo reír un poco al mayor. - Solo necesito pensar si seguiré con la carrera o cambiare... ¿Cómo supiste que estudiar, papá?

- Siempre quise ser abogado. - Jensen se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia el sofá para recoger todos sus papeles y colocarlos en la mesilla de café, dejándole a Jared espacio para sentarse a su lado. - pero eso es porque fue mi sueño. ¿Cual es el tuyo?

- No lo sé, mama hablaba mucho de tener un hijo doctor, como desde que era pequeño. - se quedo pensando unos segundos. - Luego dijo algo de ingeniería, y no sé, nunca me pare pensar que quería yo...es complicado.

- Pensé que te gustaba administración, lo que estudiabas en San Antonio. - señalo, alzando un ceja y dejando que Jared se recostara de él, colocando su cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de verle a los ojos. - bueno, piensa en lo que más te guste en lo que creas que eres mejor.

- No... quedarme en San Antonio fue más por otras razones, no porque quisiera... - sus ojos multicolores se quedaron con toda la intención del mundo centrando en los verdes buscando transmitir lo que sus palabras no decían, lo que su boca guardaba en silencio.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿Artes, o quieres ser un doctor? - pregunto, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Jared con delicadeza.

- Se me da bien todo. - murmuro sonriendo con algo de pena, el contacto con su padre se sentía demasiado bien. - Quizás siga, o cambie... me hubiera gustado sacar tu seguridad.

- Hey, créeme, no necesitas más seguridad, bebe. - Jensen lo beso en la frente antes de separarse de él. - Aun tienes tiempo, ¿Cierto? Mes y medio antes de entrar a una escuela, tienes tiempo para pensarlo mientras cursas el primer semestre. - le aseguro sonriendo, por su mente cruzando el pensamiento de lo que se le había ocurrido esa tarde.

- Cierto, aun tengo tiempo para pensarlo, no suena nada mal. - concedió encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía. -¿Qué haremos hoy, papá?

- Eh... pensé que... no sé, tu... bueno, yo quería llevarte... tu sabes... - era un jodido desastre balbuceante, seguramente estaba sonrojado levemente, porque sentía sus mejillas calientes.

- Llevarme. - repitió dudoso, su padre no se avergonzaba por casi nada y fue claro para él que algo tenía que ver con todo el asunto que estaba pasando entre ellos y del que ninguno hablaba. - ¿A dónde?

- Eh... - Jensen froto sus ojos, momentos como este se sentía patético. - quiero llevarte a un bar... una bar gay, no sé si has ido antes... pero... no sé, solo quiero que te diviertas.

No pudo evitar la pequeña risa que salió del fondo de su garganta.

- ¿Quieres llevarme "Tú"… - hizo énfasis en el pronombre. – a un bar gay? ¿A ligar?

No sabe como tomar la noticia, no cuando creyó que estaban avanzando juntos poco a poco a algo, claro era que el objetivo de ese tour que proponía el mayor, era una forma de quitárselo de encima, pensando que sus encuentros durante las madrugadas eran simplemente una vía de escape de energía y que tan pronto tuviera a alguien terminaría... era un juego que dos podían jugar.

- Bueno... si, a menos que quieras ir solo. No tengo problemas con eso... ya sabes, contigo yendo solo a un bar. – no tenía idea de porque no podía hilar frases completas, pero al menos ya no le temblaba la voz.

- Puedes acompañarme. - indico encogiéndose de hombros. - principalmente porque no sé si te sentirías cómodo, ya sabes, sexo por todo lado... hombros con hombres... pollas con pollas. - malicia pura dicha con toda la intención del mundo en cada palabra, pero su tono de voz trataba de ser lo más normal posible.

- ¡Jared! No hables así. - le regaño, cubriendo su rostro con una mano. - Ok, te acompañare, no tengo problemas con... eso, tendré que acostumbrarme tarde o temprano a verte... no sé, si alguna vez consigues un novio, que estoy seguro serán muchos los candidatos.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo con un puchero. - Pero bueno, está bien iremos, aunque dudo lo del novio. -indico levantándose del sillón. - buscare algo que ponerme.

- No te pongas nada... demasiado... olvídalo. - Jared no era una chica, tenía que quitarse esa errónea idea de la cabeza o su hijo terminaría enfadándose con el si se ponía muy sobre protector; algo que no había sido mientras Jared había estado con Alexis.

El menor solo sonríe cuando el otro no puede verle, seguro de lo que será una noche memorable.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después están entrando a un típico – quizás demasiado - bar gay del centro. Todo es bastante luminoso, o al menos esa es la primera impresión de Jensen que puede sentir casi antes de entrar miradas sobre su cuerpo, le incomoda, sí, pero más las que nota sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, mientras este, en su opinión solo sonríe con inocencia.<p>

- Buen ambiente ¿No? - pregunta el menor, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Las luces están por todas partes, risas, roces, sexo... justo como dijo su hijo y por un segundo le preocupa que Jared conozca el ambiente tan bien.

- Si... supongo. - susurra, buscando la barra sin apartar los ojos de donde esta Jared.

No podía decir que el chico le hubiera desobedecido, pero se sentía de esa forma. Estaba vestido tan provocativo que hasta el podía notarlo, el, siendo su padre y heterosexual, podía notar que los vaqueros eran extremadamente apretados en partes que no deberían para un hombre, y en la camisa que delineaba todos sus músculos y dejaba al descubierto la delgada línea de vello.

Tan pronto llegan a la barra un whisky los recibe, concretamente a Jared, que sonríe enormemente cuando el bartender se lo facilita guiñándole un ojo. Por su puesto, cortesía de la casa.

-¡Que amable! ¿Verdad, papá? -pregunto llevándoselo a los labios.

El hombre de la barra bufa y se ríe, seguramente pensando en que ambos están metidos en algún juego sexual incestuoso, pero no imaginando que sean familiares de verdad.

- Si. - Jensen quería decirle que bebiera con precaución, porque se le estaba haciendo difícil controlar sus deseos de sacar a Jared de ese lugar que no se veía nada seguro a sus ojos. - ¿Por qué no bailas un poco?

- Claro. - murmuro dejando que el líquido baje mas rápido por su garganta y al dirigirse a la pista de baile, Jensen nota como el interés se mueve con su hijo y muchos también se levantan.

Es como si todos quisieran aparearse con su hijo, la forma en la que le miran, y la forma en la que Jared escoge con quien bailar, y diablos, lo que le faltaba, su hijo es de los que reciben... o al menos eso es lo que parece, porque es quien se desarma sobre su pareja de baile, tocando su cabello, y su pecho, y jura que lo ha visto pasarse la mano por la entrepierna.

- Una muy buena pieza de carne la que posees. - le dice el bartender, haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación, Jared está bailando con dos hombres, enterrado en medio de ellos.

-¿Carne? - su voz sale un gruñido peligroso cuando escucho la forma en que ese hombre se dirigió a su bebe. - Es mi hijo... - y con eso pretende zanjar el tema, pero parece que el bartender no está de acuerdo con él.

- Si, cada uno con sus juegos, no te preocupes a todos nos gusta algo diferente, aunque me sorprende que lo dejes jugar con otros cuando debería estar entre tus rodillas, se vería magnifico allí. - Dice, y no tiene idea de lo que provoca en Jensen.

El no se imagina de inmediato los ojos de su hijo devolviéndole la mirada arrodillado frente a su polla, su cabeza no le enseña la imagen mental de esos labios acariciando con delicadeza la punta, para luego succionar con fuerza, un jadeo lo saca de su fantasía -uno que conoce muy bien- y ve como uno de los hombres masajea con fuerza el culo de su bebe y este solo... se deja hacer...

Jared debería estar con el...no ahí... no… ni siquiera es capaz de hilar sus pensamientos.

Están tan cerca de él que puede oler sus transpiraciones, y las luces del bar le marean, van y viene, verdes, azules, rojas de todos colores, con la música tecno sonando a todo volumen, y Jared dejándose manosear no solo por un idiota, sino por todo aquel que quiera tocarle, dejando hacerse mientras sigue bailando al ritmo de la música, como si estuviera drogado con algo.

- Mierda. - murmuro entre dientes, uno de esos idiotas había metido una mano en los pantalones de su hijo, y por la expresión que este tenía seguramente le estaba masturbando.

- Parece que tendremos buen espectáculo… - murmuro el odioso bartender detrás de él, señalando el hecho de que de la nada hay bastantes hombres con sus pollas afuera masturbándose con el espectáculo.

- Jared. - Jensen finalmente no logro resistirlo. Esta había sido una idea muy mala, algo que debió dejar que Jared hiciera solo. Porque diablos, no podías pedirle que se quedara quieto mientras casi se follaban a su hijo frente a él.

El menor, se disculpo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se separaba y caminaba unos cuantos metros hacia atrás con su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuro, los hombres no quitaban la vista de él, seguramente no deseando que su acompañante se les fuera de las manos. - Lo siento… ¿te incomode? - pregunto Jared al ver que su padre no quitaba la vista de su ropa desordenada, que dejaba mas a la vista que antes.

- Nos vamos a casa. - fue todo lo que dijo. El enfado consigo mismo recorriendo sus venas y endureciendo sus facciones mientras se ponía de pie y pagaba el whisky que se había bebido. - ahora.

No se sentía bien, pero quería cumplir a su parte paternal y no a la rabia y a los celos de que alguien más tocara a su hijo de una forma tan obscena, mucho menos que este se dejara tocar.

- Per... - la queja murió en los labios de Jared cuando vio el verde de los ojos ajenos tan furioso como nunca antes, así que opto por comenzar a ponerse la ropa adecuadamente de nuevo, y guardar silencio al menos hasta que su padre dejara esa nube de rabia e ira que parecía rodearle.

Aun estaba duro en sus pantalones. Y dolía jodidamente cuando se subieron al auto camino a casa. Jensen no dijo una palabra, y él no se atrevió a tentar el humor de su padre. Sabía que se había dejado llevar, quizás demasiado, pero si, su padre tenia razón, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto ansiaba contacto, de como aun era un adolescente cachondo que necesitaba frotarse contra cualquier cosa.

Aunque a partir de ahora no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea.

Jensen detuvo el auto cuando estuvieron en su sitio de estacionamiento dentro de la seguridad de la casa. Se notaba más calmado, pero el chico no se atrevió a moverse.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso. - fue lo primero que dijo, tomando una bocanada de aire. - Nunca en tu vida dejes que otros hombres te toquen así, no eres una puta, Jared. Por dios, seguramente te drogaron con alguna de esas mierdas que consumen en bares así y ni siquiera lo notaste.

- Yo... - su cara estaba bastante pálida, se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de decirle su padre. - lo siento. - murmuro segundos después, ambos sabían que no era así, pero si Jensen estaba dispuesto a fingir él le seguiría el juego. - No sé, quizás algo había en la bebida, yo no... Lo siento. - murmuro con los ojos llorosos. Es un buen actor.

- No llores. - una de las manos de Jensen no perdió tiempo para acariciar su rostro con dulzura. - solo quiero que... maldición, Jared, ten mas respecto con tu persona. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese estado allí?

- No lo sé, es que... yo solo, nunca y... lo siento. - sabe que su padre entendió el mensaje, ese pequeño dato que espera que ayude un poco más a la obsesión y deseo que sabe que su progenitor esta desarrollando para con él.

- No quiero que nadie te toque así, Jared. - susurra, acercándose a Jared lo suficiente para que este pueda sentir su calor rodearle.  
>Aunque aun es tarde, cualquiera podría verles en el estacionamiento si se asoma a la casa, bueno, quizás no, pero a Jensen no le importa eso. Incluso si no tiene idea de que está haciendo para tener ese sentimiento parecido al miedo recorriendo su espina dorsal.<p>

Es más de lo que puede soportar, la cercanía, el calor, el aliento de su padre... esos ojos... se inclina tan pronto que ni siquiera recuerda haber mandando la orden a su cuerpo que parece haber reaccionado solo y ahora esta besando con fuerza a su padre.

Lo besa con desesperación, sujetándolo de la nuca sin darle oportunidad a escapar. Besando sus labios y luego lamiéndolos, dejándolos húmedos y rojos tal y como deseo desde hace tanto tiempo hacerlo. Es demasiado adictivo como para soportarlo. Siente que desfallece, es allí cuando Jensen comienza a devolverle el beso y le estampa contra la puerta del auto, una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre el asiento.

Para Jensen, su hijo esta drogado, y esto es solo un error que esa droga le está haciendo cometer.

Su hijo pasa los brazos por su cuello, haciendo chocar sus pechos y causando que el menor suelte un jadeo cuando siente las manos de su padre pasearse por sus costados, desbocándose en su cuerpo cada vez que le escucha gemir, es como si el beso encendiera cada nervio dormido de su progenitor.

Y es un milagro que no se lo esté follando contra el auto; un verdadero milagro, por la forma tan sensual que tiene su hijo de moverse, de como menea todo su cuerpo buscando mas fricción con el suyo, de como le busca con desesperación con ganas de sentirle como si hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo para esto.

Tienen que separarse por aire, pero Jensen no puede tolerar alejarse de ese cuerpo, no sabe porque es como si una especie de atracción fatal o magnética, hiciera que no soporte estar alejado mucho tiempo. Por ello empieza a besar cada tramo del cuello que su hijo le ofreció tan devotamente apenas se separaron, Jared sabe a chocolate... adictivo y perfecto.

Aunque la piel de ese cuello lo distraiga, ahora mismo su meta se basa en buscar explotar mas sonidos, Danneel siempre le dijo, y con ella todos los amantes que vinieron después, que si algo le gustaba era el hacer perder el control a los demás.

Mueve sus manos debajo de la camisa, dejándola a la altura de esos pezones oscuros que quedan al descubierto, erectos por el roce constante, y ahora enrojecidos por la textura áspera de la chaqueta de Jensen que no hace más encender al más joven.

Por eso roza con fuerza los pezones del menor, retorciéndolo con fuerza para luego jalarlos, ensimismado en cada quejido y jadeo que saca... se queda viendo los movimientos de los labios, viendo como se contraen, como se abren, se retuercen y con ello los ojos de Jared... que parecen inundados de lujuria, mas cuando lleva su mano al pantalón ajeno, apenas rozando... ya ni siquiera piensa en lo que hace el calor, el calor... ¡Es demasiado!

Jared esta húmedo allí abajo, y se siente tan diferente de una mujer que debería estar prohibido la forma en la que la erección se curva dentro de los vaqueros hacia un lado, buscando salir cuando le da una caricia casi fantasma, solo un toque con su dedo índice y su hijo esta gimiendo, dos gruesas lagrimas bajando por sus ojos al tiempo que Jensen traza todo el contorno de la atrapada erección.

- Adentro... adentro… - jadeo, sintiendo como empezaba a formarse una mancha bastante visible en sus pantalones conforme Jensen se paseaba con sus dedos, es como si el contacto hiciera que se mojara mas y mas, chorreando liquido pre-seminal, el lo sabia... Jensen lo sabía y por esos sus dedos se paseaban con lentitud delineando cada trazo de su dura polla, era como si nunca hubiera tocado una, por la fascinación que se notaba en su rostro, lo que era lógico, su padre era un "macho" después de todo.

Aunque si bien, no estaba muy seguro de como su padre había llevado su vida sexual, estaba seguro que sexo en un lugar así, donde sabían lo que eran a medias, no era una buena idea, no si Jared esperaba terminar desvirgado por su padre.

No saliendo del trance en el que ese cuerpo le había sumergido, Jensen obedeció, dando un último apretón a la polla de Jared antes de arrastrarlo fuera del auto. Decir que Jared iba deleitado por todo el camino hacia el apartamento mientras su padre le besaba el cuello sin soltarlo, abrigándolo con su cuerpo: sabia porque lo hacía, aun estaba molesto porque se hubiera dejado tocar tan obscenamente.

Su mente le regala imágenes de Jared entre aquellos hombres, jadeando por ellos... y ahora lo hace por él. Solo pensarlo hace que un extraño corrientazo de placer golpee su cuerpo que hace que se desborde sobre el contrario con fuerza, jadeando de gusto cuando muerde la manzana de Adán de su primogénito que se mueve tan erráticamente como lo es su respiración, eso hace que sus manos bajen a los glúteos redondos, apresándolos de sorpresa entre sus manos... queriendo llevar a al límite al hombre que tiene entre brazos.

Estaba aprovechando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traerle que alguien los viera, o viera a Jared semi-desnudo en el camino de cemento que llevaba a la entrada principal, con su camisa recogida y los pantalones finalmente abiertos, estaba seguro de que si bajaba los bóxers la dura polla saltaría al aire, terminando de mostrar lo hermoso que era su hijo.

Mordió su oreja y volvió a morder su cuello cuando entraron a la casa. Tropezando con la mesita donde colocaba las llaves del auto y casi cayendo encima de un ya no tan pequeño Jared.

No sabe como terminan encima del sofá, lamiendo el contorno de sus bocas, dejando que sus lenguas se enreden y succionándose entre sí. El calor aumenta y la razón disminuye, principalmente conforme siente a su hijo restregar su trasero contra su miembro duro, que sorprendentemente se encuentra en iguales condiciones que el de su hijo.

Hay una ridícula mancha en su pantalón, que reluce a la luz y que jura no haber tenido con nadie más, y que esos glúteos firmes que se le antojan deliciosos de pellizcar están presionando con fuerza.

- Tienes una hermosa boca.

Recibe una risa en respuesta, pequeña pero sincera y que aumenta hasta que sus hoyuelos se hacen presentes. Nunca antes ha visto los hoyuelos de su hijo más hermosos, brillan por sí mismos en una mueca traviesa y algo más que no sabe que es... pero hace su corazón latir desbocado... aun más cuando este se levanta y arrodilla frente a él.

Boca abierta y labios rosados e hinchados de tanto besarlos, dispuestos a hacer algo que Jensen no sabe si sobrevivirá, menos cuando Jared baja su bragueta con los dientes sin apartar la mirada de él cuando su erección cubierta por el algodón del bóxer salta afuera. Jared le da una lamida y gime, y luego es todo un desastre mientras desesperadamente le desnuda, dejando su polla fuera de cada prenda.

El mismo se sorprende de lo duro que esta, de como su brilla por el liquido que le cubre... liquido que su hijo toma con su lengua, cerrando los ojos y suspirando cuando lo traga, sin saber los estragos que hace con la cordura de su padre.

- Jay...

Quiere decirle que no tiene que hacer esto, pero Jared le toma por sorpresa y termina succionando la punta una vez que el sabor salado ha desaparecido de su boca. Quiere conservarlo allí, quiere despertar en la mañana y saborear en su boca la masculinidad de su padre.

El gemido de su papá es patético, agudo y sorprendido, casi como el de un virgen cuando recibe su primera caricia... sus ojos se centran en su hijo, en como su cabello le da un aspecto de niño, niño que tiene los labios alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro y que ahora se abren lentamente para abarcar el resto.

Solo puede tragarlo hasta la mitad, porque Jensen es jodidamente grueso, y sus labios duelen; es su primera vez haciendo esto y ya puede escucharse pensando en el ardor que sentirá cuando se introduzca en el. Lo desea con tanta fuerza, que se haga realidad, pero por ahora se centra en hacerlo sentir bien, acariciando sus testículos con su mano libre y con la otra masturbando el trozo que no cabe en su boca, ese que si tragara seguramente terminaría ahogándose entre tanta polla.

Jensen abre la boca, jala el tan preciado aire que parece haber desaparecido de sus pulmones y siente que puede morirse ahí del placer tan intenso, de sentir la lengua alrededor de su polla... antes se la han chupado, si, pero nunca antes se ha sentido así, quizás Danneel era muy buena dando mamadas, y de allí Jared había sacado el talento, eso de lamer cada centímetro de su polla, haciéndola vibrar cuando las lamidas se centraban en ese trocito debajo del glande.

Su mano se pasea pronto por el cabello de su hijo, conteniéndose de embestir.

Pero esta por rendirse cuando Jared gime al recibir un chorro especialmente largo de liquido pre seminal, aparentemente no solo con otros hombres es una pequeña putilla; oh dios, irá al infierno por pensar en su hijo de esa forma, pero si alguien viera el como sus ojos bizquearon y la rapidez con la que llevo una mano de sus testículos a su propio miembro, entenderían la locura por la que estaba pasando Jensen.

Empuja entonces, ganándose un sonido de asfixia que solo lo hace embestir de nuevo... y de nuevo... y dios es caliente estar en esa boca, hacerlo atragantarse con su polla, sin darse cuenta esta sonriendo y jadeando, disfrutando cada segundo dentro.

A Jared no le importa, solo cierra sus ojos y se fuerza a pensar en como respirar a través de la gorda polla que taladra su garganta hasta el fondo, haciéndole ahogarse. Su propia mano se mueve con rapidez sobre su miembro, esta tan cerca de correrse sobre la alfombra... tan cerca.

Pero primero siente el semen ajeno, un torrente de sabroso y caliente liquido baja por su garganta, disfrutando de los espasmos del mayor y como no deja de embestir mientras lo llena de semen, porque eso hace, llenarlo de semen como si fuera su amante de todo la vida.

Es tanta que comienza a derramarse por su barbilla y hasta el punto que tiene que retirarse dejando que parte del semen caliente se derrame en su rostro, cayendo sobre su nariz y sus labios, manchándolo todo a su paso hasta que puede metérsela en la boca de nuevo y chuparla mientras el mismo se corre sobre la alfombra con un gemido ahogado.

La habitación se llena de pequeños jadeos de ambos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas hacen que sus ojos se conecten., los de Jared mirando con mas amor que nunca a los de su padre.

Es intenso, y Jensen no puede soportarlo, tira de Jared hasta recostarlo sobre su cuerpo y hace un esfuerzo brutal para cargarlo en sus brazos, el joven esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que es incapaz de ver como su padre lo dirigió a su habitación, depositándolo en la fría cama mientras le desnuda lentamente.

Cae rendido ante las suaves caricias y se queda dormido sin saber que su padre está por tener un ataque de pánico.

Afortunadamente, Jensen logra ponerse de pie y regresar a su habitación, acariciando su frente y luego su cabello, esta hiperventilando con el solo recuerdo de lo que acaba de suceder, se ha follado a su hijo, y no a cualquier hijo, sino a Jared, a su bebe especial, a ese que lo admira… por Dios, Jensen, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Su vista, sus ojos verdes llenos de pánico, bajan casi con miedo observando con detenimiento su aun palpitante y desnudo miembro, que además, tiene vestigios de semen... semen que su bebe trago, como si fuera su puta... no solo se aprovecho del estado de casi lo único que le importa en esta vida, sino que lo redujo a eso.

Jala aire con fuerza y sube la vista, mientras se deja de caer en su cama, casi gruñendo cuando se da cuenta que extraña su calor... ¿Qué le está pasando?

Esta enloqueciendo, no hay otra razón.

_Continuara_


	9. 09

_**Capitulo 9**_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente vuela de la casa a primera hora de la mañana, no es capaz de dejar un desayuno decente en la mesa, ni mucho menos dejar cualquier cosa que deje en evidencia su ataque de pánico. Solo deja una nota avisándole a Jared que llegara tarde, ni el mismo sabe porque lo hace, pero una vez esta lejos del apartamento se da el tiempo para pensar en que necesita conseguir una amante pronto, algo a largo plazo, algo que no se parezca a Jared ni a Danneel, ni a nada que le recuerde que es un enfermo.<p>

Esta totalmente seguro que es eso... eso y nada más lo que lo llevo a abusar de su niño, todo tiene que ser por la falta de sexo, por eso deja ir su vista de un lado a otro... buscando algo que le llame la atención.

A esas horas del día, debe resultar fácil, sentado desde el bar en donde esta... tratando de recordar otra cosa que no sean las grandes sonrisas del menor, sus hoyuelos o su cariñosa voz cuando le llama papi.

Su espalda... su boca... el sabor de su boca... sus... ¡Necesita sexo!

Pagara por ello si es necesario.

Quizás no a ese extremo, pero es evidente que necesita algo más que un juego de coqueteo que le deje esperando unos días antes de por fin meterse en las piernas de la mujer de turno. Está a punto de levantarse a hablar con una rubia que le ha guiñado el ojo cuando su celular suena, y es difícil ignorarlo cuando el remitente es Jared.

Su instinto de padre le obliga a contestar, temiendo que algo malo le haya pasado en casa.

- Papi. - no quería sonar exaltado cuando llamo a su padre, pero no puede evitarlo - ¿Dónde estas? - pregunto, sintiendo su corazón casi salirse del pecho.

Primera pregunta y ya está jodido.

- En un bar, ¿Por qué, algo sucedió en casa? - pregunto, desviando la mirada al televisor de la barra decidió concentrarse en el partido y no en ninguna de las mujeres que buscaba captar su atención.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?... es temprano, además nunca sales sin avisar... y ni siquiera desayunaste conmigo. - se quejo como mejor pudo, sabiendo que quizás su padre está pensando cosas que no eran, cosas que el debió explicar anoche y no quedarse dormido como un jodido niño.

Duele cuando lo dice, pero necesita decírselo ahora o no podrá hacerlo nunca.

- Quizás deberías desayunar con alguien más de ahora en adelante, Jared. - dice, un yunque cayendo sobre su corazón y aplastándolo. - estaré hasta tarde aquí, puede que no vuelva temprano

Puedo oír el momento en que el menor ahoga un quejido sorprendido, que solo hace que su corazón se cierre haciendo que el aire le falte.

- Es por lo de anoche... ¿verdad?, escucha yo... lo quería, yo quería eso, papi.

- No, Jared, no querías eso... ¿Cómo podrías querer eso? Es... bebe, por favor, solo olvidémonos de lo que paso, no quiero perderte, no después de todos estos años... - evito la manera en la que el barman le vio, alzando una ceja mientras limpiaba una vieja copa, suertudo el que solo el hombre de barba estuviera allí para escucharle.

- No vas a perderme, no, en sumo caso soy yo el que esta aterrado de que te alejes de mi. - ahogo un sollozo que se escucho entre la línea. - Yo estoy enamorado, papá, de ti... no me alejes por favor, no lo hagas.

Colgar el celular pareció la cosa más sensata que había hecho esos dos últimos días, dejándolo sobre la mesa como si quemara. Dos segundos después se arrepintió. Estuvo a punto de llamarle de nuevo pero termino por pagar la cuenta y levantarse de la mesa, apresurándose a su auto.

Sentía que no podía cargar con su propia alma, con su existencia, que de un momento a otro se rendiría, y así fue, cayó sobre el asiento de su auto, con las palabras de su hijo aun resonando en su mente y se permitió llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Tiene que llorar por la reacción de su padre, lo hace al menos durante dos horas pensando que este le mandara de vuelta con su madre en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, podría hasta internarlo, pensando que está enfermo o algo. Su cuerpo se estremece, mientras patéticamente se acurruca en la cama del mayor, buscando sentir el olor o el calor de este... pero no hay nada ahí, nada que calme su corazón herido, hasta que se da cuenta de algo.<p>

Su padre no quiere perderlo, no quiere, él lo dijo... y estaba tan asustado que hasta ahora cae en cuenta de esas palabras y si eso es así, si eso es verdad... el tiene aun una oportunidad. Así que deberá recurrir al consejo de Chad... por más miedo que le dé, su padre es un hombre después de todo y es casi una ley universal que los hombres, muchas veces solo piensan... con la cabeza de abajo.

- Aquí Chad, tu solución contra la disfunción eréctil, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - pregunto apenas contesto el celular, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al otro lado de la línea.

- Se la chupe anoche. - susurro con algo de miedo de la reacción del otro hombre.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Que! ¿En serio lo hiciste? - parece sorprendido por alguna razón, y Jared sospecha que después de todo Chad no le creía capaz. - Ósea... - carraspea. - por supuesto que se la chupaste, ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿No creerías que lo haría? -pregunto algo molesto.

- Digamos que no pareces el tipo que se arriesga tanto. Pero, Hey, te arriesgaste por el hombre que amas, eso es algo, ¿cierto? - aunque intentara reparar su error, ya estaba hecho. - ¿así que, que sucedió?

- Sabes que no puedes decir esto... a nadie Chad, una palabra y me separarían de el. - suena agónico cuando lo admite.

- Hombre, ni una palabra saldrá de mis labios. ¿Crees que lo diría después de tantos años verte babeando por el hombre? Ni una palabra, tengo sentido de peligro ¿sabes? y no quiero a Pie Grande detrás de mi trasero.

- Esta bien. - contesto con una pequeña risa. - Creo que él... no se, Chad, me quede dormido luego y cuando desperté no estaba... pero me había dejado en mi cama, con las sabanas encima... como si fuera su bebe.

- Eres su bebe, tonto, eso quiere decir que no estás siendo lo suficientemente puta... o, ya sabes, seductor. - dijo, riendo por lo bajo. - ¿o lo intentaste y ni te vio?

- Se que lo soy, y si...quizás me excedí... digamos que baile entre dos hombres dejando que tocaran lo que quisieran... - se sonrojo cuando escucho una risita del otro lado de la línea - delante de él...

- Oh, perra. ¿En serio hiciste eso enfrente de él? ¿No le dio un ataque cardiaco o algo? Hombre, eso es tener bolas... o no tener, ¿ahí un término gay para eso?

- No lo sé. - se quejo sonriendo. - No llevo mucho tiempo como gay para saberlo. - se quejo levantándose de la cama, su reflejo en el espejo del frente regalándole un gesto cansado. - Pero... Y sí, si lo hice delante de él... y si él no me detiene hubiera hecho mas... así terminamos como lo hicimos...

- ¿Es eso celos lo que escucho? - pregunto interesado. - estoy seguro que ningún padre terminaría con su hijo gay de rodillas a menos de que le tuviera un poco de ganas.

- Estoy casi seguro de lo mismo... espera... crees que... deba moverme por ahí, es decir darle ¿Celos?

- Yo creo que deberías seducirlo, darle celos no esta mal, Jay, así como no está mal sentirse mal por el rechazo, pero si sigues dándole celos, tu padre terminara por darse cuenta de que nunca te tendrá, para el cometió un error al dejarse llevar, no querrá cometer el mismo error de nuevo, así que tienes que darle razones para que te folle.

- Entonces lo principal es seducirlo... y un poquito de celos, ¿No estaría mal, cierto?

- Camina desnudo alrededor de la casa, haz lo que quieras hacer con él, pero Jay. - dijo con tal seriedad, captando la atención de Jared de inmediato. - no lo dejes tener sexo con nadie.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto asustado. -¿Por qué?

- Porque si lo hace, estas acabado. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo pizzas que entregar ¿sabes? algunos de nosotros nos sudamos el trasero por dinero y sexo. Aunque yo soy el dios del sexo, puedo tenerlo cuando quiera, nos vemos, Jay.

El sonido que indica que el final de llamada, es como un timbre bastante ensordecedor, no sabe a qué demonios se refiere Chad... pero su padre estaba en un bar y decide hacerle caso, camino hasta su cuarto, dispuesto a usar hasta el truco más sucio... incluso localizar a su padre, por el GPS de su teléfono, cuando tiene la dirección toma su chaqueta y sale... no sabe que le dirá, o si ignorara el tema hasta conseguir que este le folle, después de todo Chad tiene razón en que si terminaron en esa situación es porque su padre también siente algo por él.

* * *

><p>No encuentra a Jensen en el bar, y tiene miedo de que se haya largado con una mujer, pero saliendo del local, ve su auto no muy lejos de allí, y a su padre sentado sobre el capo del mismo, no puede evitar pensar lo hermoso que se ve allí, con su mirada fija en el cielo y una cerveza en la mano.<p>

Lo observa por unos minutos, buscando un posible acompañante, pero no hay nadie cerca de su padre, ahí varias parejas cerca, pero ninguna esta con él o siquiera conscientes de que su padre esta allí, tan hermoso, ¿Cómo alguien no puede notar a ese hombre?

- Papi... - susurro, cuando prácticamente esta recostándose también en el capo del auto, su vista por el contrario esta en el suelo, esperando alguna reacción del otro hombre.

- ¡Oh, Jesús, Jay! - Jensen casi salta fuera de su propia piel cuando le ve allí a su lado, a veces olvida que Jared no es ningún niño y que puede moverse por su propia cuenta por esta ciudad. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba preocupado... siento haberte asustado. - susurro sonriendo algo tímido.

- No... No necesitabas venir. - respondió dando un suspiro, incomodo, antes de soltar una exclamación cuando sintió como Jared tomaba la cerveza de sus manos y la llevaba a su boca. - Hey, no puedes hacer eso, ¿tienes edad legal para beber?

- Si... tenía que venir, eres mi papá. - contesto simplemente dando un trago a la botella, de manera que su lengua se paso con detenimiento por la entrada de esta.

Vio con satisfacción como Jensen desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

- ¿Por qué? Nada malo paso, te dije que necesitaba tiempo, y que llegaría tarde. Puedes ir a donde quieras sin mí, Jay, lo sabes.

- En realidad... no dijiste nada... solo colgaste. - señalo tranquilamente. - Y no quería ir a ningún sitio, solo quería estar aquí... contigo, no tiene que pasar nada malo para ello ¿O si?

- No... Tienes razón. - murmuro, acomodando su camisa como un gesto nervioso. - estas aquí ahora, no puedo echarte. - Jensen dio un suspiro, observando a Jared de reojo. - lo siento, Jared.

- No tienes de que disculparte... papi. - murmuro buscando los ojos verdes. - Si, no puedes con lo que dije al teléfono, está bien. - está mintiendo, porque no tiene planeado rendirse pero simplemente tiene que buscar que su padre baje la guardia de alguna forma. - pero solo no pongas en tu cabeza cosas que no son, lo que paso, paso porque lo quise yo... en sumo caso, sería mi culpa por arrastrarte a ello.

- Jared no sabes lo que estás diciendo. - murmuro Jensen, mas terco de lo que alguna vez Jared lo había visto. - bebe estas sugiriendo... es solo, es difícil para mí, aceptar que mi bebe es...

- ¿Gay? ¿Una puta? - pregunto con algo de dolor. - ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

- ¡NO! Tú sabes que no es eso, yo... esos hombres te dieron algo, y no tengo problema con que seas homosexual, cariño. Nunca los tendría, ya te dije eso. - Jensen se puso de pie, colocándose frente a Jared que no aparto la mirada de él.

- Por favor, papá... eso ibas a decir, lo sabes... no eso, solo dilo... y ya, no serías el primero que lo dice. - sabe que está siendo cruel, pero su padre no es el único herido o el que está lidiando con algo difícil. - Analiza lo que acabas de decir... tu frase terminaba en puta o gay... si lo que te asusta de anoche es ser gay, oh dios… - murmuro dándose media vuelta, quedando de espalda frente a su padre- regalándole una vista del culo que ayer aprisiono con fuerza entre sus manos, ahora si se podía decir puta a si mismo.

- Jared, no es eso. - Mascullo, cerrando sus ojos. - mira, bebe, mírame. - pidió con desesperación, resignándose a tocar esa piel caliente que no parecía enfriarse con nada.

Jared volteo con sus ojos llorosos, encontrándose con los verdes.

- Seria mejor que me vaya, no tenia motivo para venir... tenias razón en eso.

- No, Jared. - susurro, apresando su brazo con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de arrancarle un gemido de dolor antes de colocar a Jared contra su pecho de un solo movimiento. - Bebe, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir así, escucha es difícil para mí saber que estas enamorado de mí, eso es lo que quería decir.

Jared asintió varias veces, sin moverse del calor que le rodeaba.

- ¿Me odias?

- No, nunca podría odiarte. - susurro, besando su mejilla luego de moverse hasta dejar a Jared en una posición mas cómoda entre sus brazos. - nunca podría sentir eso por ti, tu eres mi bebe, lo mejor que tengo en vida.

- Entonces, deja de culparte por algo que no es tu culpa, por favor, papi, no cargues con mi peso en tus hombros. - pidió buscando separarse pero solo consiguiendo que el otro hombre lo apresara mas en sus brazos.

- No puedo... porque... lo que siento, no puede sentirlo otro padre. - susurro, tan débil y tan extraño de ese Jensen que mantenía todo en control.

Eso alerto a Jared que esta vez sí hizo un esfuerzo en mantener sus ojos contra los otros, aun sin separarse porque su padre se lo impedía... como si tuviera miedo de dejarle ir.

- Papá... tu...

- Shhh... No lo digas. - susurro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jared antes de separase. - Dios, deberíamos ir a casa.

El menor asintió, algo abrumado por eso que quedo flotando entre ambos.

- ¿Comida China para llevar?

- Si, lo que tú quieras. - murmuro, rascándose la nuca mientras se dirigía a la puerta del auto, sin tomar la cerveza que Jared aun tenía en sus manos, ahora caliente y sin sabor alguno al que aferrarse.

- ¿Incluso... postre? - pregunto sonriendo, sabiendo lo mucho que sus hoyuelos llamaban la atención del otro hombre, lo había notado desde hace semanas.

- Ok, Jay, quizás no todo, pero si puedo comprarte postre, pero nada que te haga engordar, sé que no has estado haciendo ejercicio suficiente. - y eso sonó tan mal viniendo de su boca que termino por meterse en el auto y encenderlo de un tirón, incluso las burlas con mentiras piadosas se volvían en su contra.

Jared entro, tratando de que su padre no viera la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Por ti, hare ejercicio todooooos lo días.


	10. 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

* * *

><p>Las cosas no mejoran entre ambos, de hecho, se quedan como están, aunque sin toda esa tensión de "la mañana siguiente" que Jensen ha sentido antes. Jared sabe que debe darle su espacio, que debe dormir en su habitación cuando su padre le pide un momento a solas, pero también sabe que esa conversación pendiente es algo de lo que puede aprovecharse.<p>

Es un niño muy mimado después de todo.

Toma duchas cantando a todo volumen, solo para informarle al hombre de la casa que esta tomando una ducha, y luego se queda en silencio masturbándose, escuchando con satisfacción como su padre llega al extremo de subir el volumen a la televisión.

Intenta más veces de las que debería que su padre le vea darse placer, y para ello es un experto. Se masturba más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo en la adolescencia, se mete los dedos y respira sexo siempre que su padre llega a casa del trabajo, tan cansado que le es difícil apartar a Jared cuando este busca un abrazo de niño mimado. Y de algo más, incluso una vez Jared ha terminado sobre su regazo, casi dormido pero con el culo justo donde ambos lo quieren, aunque solo sea uno el que lo dice.

Jared es hábil, sabe como acorralar a su padre y llevarlo hasta sus límites, incluso más de una vez ha hecho una llamada cuando el mayor llega, una llamada que le da la impresión a Jensen de que está hablando con alguien por teléfono, un hombre y no precisamente un amigo.

Las palabras de cariño resuenan, al otro lado Chad solo ha dejado el teléfono en la cama, sin escuchar lo que dice Jared pero ayudándole con el pequeño asunto de los celos, mientras habla esta para colmo con el culo hacia arriba en el sofá... sí, Jared es hábil.

Y está volviendo a Jensen loco. Cada vez que el mayor entra en la habitación, esta allí mostrando sus más perfectos atributos. Y que cuerpo tan perfecto tiene que Jensen no tiene idea de como no lo ha notado antes.

Ahora están viendo una película en el sofá, está sentado en el extremo más lejano con un bol de palomitas en las piernas, esta tan enfocado en la acción de la película que se ha descuidado de lo que Jared podría estar planeando.

A simple vista le ve tranquilo, pero en determinado momento escucha como bosteza y ve como el largo cuerpo del menor se estira, como cada musculo contraído hace un ruido que no sabe si es su imaginación y sus ojos que se han quedado prendados de ese cuerpo.

- Quiero palomitas. - dice el otro y es casi, algo que informa antes de hacer, pronto esta sobre su padre, buscando con su enorme mano el tazón.

- Podrías tomar el bol en lugar de echarme todas las palomitas en las piernas. - le reclama, viendo como su hijo remueve mucho su mano dentro del envase comenzando a hacerle sentir incomodo, porque no sabe que trama como siempre.

- Pero si lo hago ¿Con cuales palomitas te quedarías, papi? - pregunta al mismo tiempo que presiona una palomita contra sus labios, y estos se abren casi de la misma forma en que se abrieron aquella noche para recibir el resto del miembro ajeno.

Es obsceno y provoca cosas que Jensen prefiere no recordar, y todas ellas tienen que ver con él follandole la boca a su hijo y eso no puede ser sano en ningún sentido.

- Sabes que puedes tenerlo todo, cariño... me refiero a... todo... el bol. - respondió, apartando la mirada y fijándose en la televisión en la tonta peleas de robots que no bastaba para bajarle la erección.

- Lo sé, papi. - suena seguro, sonriendo con un gesto pícaro tomando de sorpresa el bol en sus manos mientras el deja ir su cabeza con tranquilidad sobre el regazo ajeno, de forma que queda directamente con la polla de su padre, sonríe cuando lo nota inquieto sin saber como reaccionar.

Sabe que Jensen es capaz de tener una erección en corto tiempo, más cuando su voz resuena tan sensual, y eso que ni el mismo sabía lo provocativo que podía llegar a sonar.

- Jared, tienes tu lado de sofá... - se siente tonto al recordárselo, en especial porque nunca le ha negado que se siente en sus piernas o que le toque, pero tiene miedo que su hijo malinterprete las cosas y piense que la erección que tiene la causo él, ¡porque no fue así! - ¿Por qué no vemos la película en la cama?

- ¿Mi lado del sofá? - preguntó riéndose, moviéndose con toda la intención al hacerlo por lo que su cabeza se mueve hacia atrás no solo rozándose, si no que exponiendo su cuello esta vez a los hambrientos labios que aquella noche, incluso marcas le dejaron. - Bueno, bueno veámosla en la cama, pero si me quedo dormido, será tu culpa.

- Ibas a quedarte dormido de todas formas. - le replico, haciendo el ademan de ponerse de pie para que su hijo lo siguiera, ya que como continuaran así tendría una embolia o terminaría corriéndose sobre ese cabello castaño que tanto se le antojaba.

Estaba cayendo directo a la trampa, a donde Jared quería llevarle sin piedad. Al punto en el que no resistiera más y terminara tomando lo que tanto se le ofrecía... maldición, Jared era tan sensual, mas cuando se movía ligerito de ropa por la casa, ¿es que acaso no sabía lo que causaban esas sinuosas caderas meneándose de un lado a otro? Si lo sabía, eso era parte del problema.

- Entonces cama. - contesto riendo cuando escucha su celular sonar, su bolso esta a un lado del sofá y cuando se levanta por él, tiene que agacharse de nuevo puesto que su pantalón resbala a simple vista sin ninguna intención, pero su redondo trasero queda a completa disposición de los ojos ajenos, además de un bóxer que parece deslizarse con facilidad o al menos eso piensa Jensen mientras pasa algo de saliva por su seca garganta.

Repentinamente necesita mucha agua, y quizás demasiada cordura para no terminar bebiendo de Jared. En seguida se acerca a la cocina, dejando atrás a su hijo, que contesta con una voz demasiado melosa el celular, haciéndole fruncir el ceño molesto. Cierra la nevera de golpe, y se hace jurar que no esta celoso.

- Ahora no, estoy pasando un rato con mi padre. - aseguro el universitario aun desde la sala y algo debe estar mal en su cabeza, porque por un segundo piensa que Jared nunca le ha llamado así, y suena indiferente y lejano, como si el menor se estuviera diluyendo entre sus manos... alejándose de él.

Tiene que ser mejor de esta manera, ¿cierto? Dejar que todo quede enterrado, es la única forma que tiene de no caer en la tentación que es su hijo. Maldita sea, está perdiendo los estribos por ese chico, siempre supo que sería su perdición.

- Jared voy a la cama. - le anuncia, pasando a su lado sin ver su rostro, colocando esa mascara de indiferencia que sabe cuánto sus amigos odian.

Siente su corazón palpitar demasiado para su gusto cuando su hijo no le sigue inmediatamente, si no media hora después sonriendo demasiado para una llamada de un amigo.

-Papi... - llamo entrando a la habitación - ¿Te dormiste?

Siente ganas de no responderle, de hacerse el dormido. Pero no puede con esa voz.

- Estoy despierto, la película termino. - anuncia, voz neutral, sentimientos a flor de piel.

- Lo siento. - susurro con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se sube a la cama, con su mejor mascara de inocencia. - ¿Cuál sigue?

- Ninguna, planeaba ir a dormir, si quieres ver algo no le subas mucho el volumen. - responde, enrollándose debajo de las sabanas y dándole la espalda al joven Ackles.

- Pero Papi... ¿no quieres ver una película conmigo? - pregunto con un puchero.

- Quiero dormir, Jared, soy viejo, necesito mas descanso. - dice a modo de excusa, y luego es que se da cuenta de cuan patético suena diciéndolo. - no mires porno.

De inmediato siente la mano de su hijo sobre su hombro, moviéndolo con facilidad hasta que entablan contacto.

- No eres viejo, papá, no digas eso... - reprende frunciendo el ceño. - Veamos una película... pequeña, quizás algo de intriga y misterio...

- Jay... - trata de protestar, pero esos ojos de cachorros y ese puchero son suficientes para hacerle rendirse. - Ok, una de misterio... - termina accediendo, causando una de esas sonrisas grandes en Jared que enseguida salta de la cama, buscando dichosa película en la colección ordenada de su padre, hasta encontrar la perfecta.

Jared regresa pronto de la cama, con el mando a distancia listo y sonriendo aun, como si el "si" de su padre le causara una tremenda alegría, alegría que es algo contagiosa para dentro, siempre ha amado más de lo que debería ver sonreír al menor, ahora lo sabe.

- Ven aquí. - llamo, sorprendiendo a su progenitor cuando lo atrae a su pecho haciendo que se recueste en el... siempre es al revés y Jensen no puede evitar sonrojarse y sentirse terriblemente a gusto recostado en el pecho de menor cuando la película empieza a reproducirse.

Diablos, ni siquiera puede protestar, porque Jared le arrulla, acariciándole el cabello de esa manera que le hace ronronear y reírse bajito, ahogando estas en el pecho desnudo de su hijo que continua haciéndolo, seguramente con el propósito de escucharle hacer esos patéticos sonidos.

- Jay.

Nunca se había fijado en los grandes que son sus manos, ni tampoco el calor que reflejan cuando le tocan.

- ¿Si? - pregunta el menor, sin apartar su vista de la película, pero atrayendo mas al mayor.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? - pregunta, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose sentir lo que el más joven le provoca.

El menor abre los ojos enormemente, por la posición su padre no lo nota, pero maldice la hora en que Chad le pregunto que haría si el mayor preguntaba y el contesto inocentemente que no pasaría... ¡demonios!

- Un amigo, papi. - contesto con tranquilidad, o al menos eso esperaba.

- ¿De Texas? - y la pregunta es extraña, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que su padre pregunta es por saber que tan cerca esta ese "amigo" de él, y seguramente que tan seguido le ve.

Eso le hace preguntarse qué responder, está claro que si afirma que es de Texas su padre, lo pasara por alto y perderá el gran avance que le están dando esas llamadas... pero es peligroso decir que es de San Francisco, aun así decide jugarse el asunto.

- Es de la Universidad, de aquí, la de California. – explico, aun sin que cambien en algún momento de posición.

Escucha a Jensen suspirar, y se pregunta si de verdad esto está yendo como quiere, porque su padre no dice nada. Se mantiene en silencio, aun haciendo los mismos sonidos que han estado captando su atención desde hace unos minutos. En serio esta ronroneando.

Parece un gato grande, mas aun cuando se estira sobre su cuerpo, abrazando sus caderas de forma posesiva. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cuando está atrapado entre esas piernas musculosas, ahora pareciera que fuera él quien estuviera en una trampa.

Se sonroja y aunque su cuerpo reacciona, no se mueve un centímetro dejando que su padre haga el movimiento que quiera; aunque no puede evitar suspirar por el calor del otro hombre.

Es demasiado intima la posición en la que terminan, cortándole la respiración al joven que piensa que su padre ya ha trazado su venganza, y en ella esta darle el dulce y negárselo, algo que no ha hecho nunca desde que volvieron a estar juntos.

La mano de Jensen se desliza por su cadera hasta quedar al borde de la cinturilla de su bóxer, acariciando allí con su dedo pulgar y una delicadeza que le deja anonadado.

- ¿Crees que la protagonista sea la asesina? - pregunta Jensen rompiendo la atmosfera en la que ha metido a Jared.

Es una venganza... en definitiva y un jadeo patético se escapa de su boca, uno que por supuesto su padre ignora.

Pero que le hace sonreír con suficiencia y hasta cierto alivio de ver como puede afectar a su hijo, con tan simple toque. Aunque más tarde no lo admita o se pregunte el porqué de su actitud.

- No lo sé, parece algo inofensiva, papi...

Y ahora luce como una batalla, porque el "papi" inocente de Jared nunca ha sonado tan calienta pollas como ahora, dejándole erecto debajo de su ropa interior, y gracias a dios que tiene el cobertor por encima, si no su hijo lo sentiría por completo contra su cadera.

- Creo que es una perra disfrazada, tratando de que el chico caiga en su trampa.

- Pero lo ayudo, las otras dos veces, papi. - anoto haciendo una mueca pensativa. - ¿Sera... que lo quiere matar ella? - pregunto curioso, sintiendo de pronto el aliento de su padre achocar contra su cuello y la lengua salir a tocar levemente el punto donde sí se puede ver con cuidado aun hay una pequeña marca de su encuentro anterior.

- No tengo idea, Jared. - responde, soplando sobre la humedad piel y causando un escalofrió en su pequeño. - estoy atento a cosas más importantes... - susurra a su oído, bajo y sensual.

El menor vuelve a jadear un poco más alto y eso hace que el orgullo del mayor aumente, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño Ackles ladea su cuello... ofreciéndolo de nuevo.

- Papi...

Jensen le muerde, duro, con rabia y celos y luego le lame suave, como un tigre lamiéndole las heridas a su compañero de toda la vida. Dulce y cariñoso, dejando besos por todo su cuello mientras retoca cada marca con una ligera succión de sus labios, sus dedos enrollándose en la cinturilla del bóxer, jugando a bajarlo con lentitud.

Los jadeos de su hijo son pequeños pero continuos, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y claramente duro, puede sentirlo mientras las yemas de sus dedos se mueven por encima del miembro ajeno, en una caricia demasiado pequeña y torturadora que empieza a desesperar al menor.

Es como si quisiera recrearse en el tamaño del menor, pues abarca sus costados... como si quisiera saber lo duro que esta por su causa e incluso lo rápido que se moja, porque el este dejando besos por su cuello. Le fascina darse cuenta lo fácil que es que su hijo se encienda bajo sus caricias.

- ¿Es así? ¿Se siente así con otro hombre? - pregunta, quizás de manera demasiado celosa para alguien como él, pero no le importa, esta sobre su hijo, besando su cuello y con sus dedos sobre su enorme polla, es muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya se fustigara mentalmente luego, ahora, lo único que le importa es hacerlo suplicar.

- No... Yo...es decir, papiiii… - se confunde cuando responde, ni siquiera esta al tanto que es un arrebato de celos de su padre, solo mueve su cuello conforme la lengua lo hace, es como un animalito que busca contacto con su dueño... quien decide como y cuando lo acaricia - ¡PAPI! - esta vez sí jadea alto, cuando siente otro fuerte mordisco dejarle sin aliento.

- Respóndeme, Jared. ¿Alguien más te hace sentir como yo? - Le exige esta vez, dejando que sus piernas se desenrosquen y colocando su entrepierna sobre la de Jared, para así restregarlas ambas en un compas que solo el podía llevar en su cabeza.

- Ahhhhh… - gime tan desesperadamente que resulta patético a sus ojos, pero solo hace que los ojos contrarios brillen en lujuria. - No, nadie... nadie... solo tu papi... solo tú...

Maldición, su cuerpo es tan perfecto sobre el suyo, y la manera en la que encajan es sencillamente agraciada como el baile erótico de sus caderas, las cuales intenta mover al ritmo de su padre, pero no hace falta ni que lo intente, el compas es perfecto entre ambos una vez comienzan a moverse. Ambas pollas siendo aprisionadas hasta que el mismo Jensen tiene que dejar de besarle porque siente que enloquecerá.

Es demasiado intensa la forma en que su corazón late y no es precisamente por el placer, que sin duda es fuerte... pero es la respuesta de Jared, la desesperación y a la vez seguridad con que la respuesta ha salido de sus labios. Su hijo le quiere... le quiere...- sus pensamientos se desvían cuando sientes las largas piernas del menor aprisionarle y atraerle más hacia sí.

El ritmo aumento, el calor también.

- Solo tú, siempre has sido solo tú. - murmuro de nuevo el menor de los Ackles.

- ¿Siempre? - pregunta, sus alientos chocando, mientras sus bocas se buscaban mas se negaban a encontrarse, ambos temerosos de la reacción del otro, aun cuando sabían que lo deseaban por igual. - bebe... yo... también siento... - no llega a decirlo todo cuando tiene la necesidad de parar o se correrá demasiado rápido.

- Siempre. -afirmo notando como el otro baja el ritmo levemente. - ¿Tú...? - insta al otro a seguir, nunca ha estado tan desesperado por escuchar algo en su vida.

Pero no recibe a nada, quizás es demasiado pronto para su padre. Solo recibe sus labios mullidos sobre los suyos, besándole lento para acallar sus palabras, le besa dulce hasta arrancarle una lagrima, porque es evidente lo mucho que le ama, lo mucho que siente que sean lo que son.

Se aferra a su espalda, devolviendo el beso como mejor puede, solo su padre tendría ese efecto en el, dejarle tonto solo con un beso que se vuelve demasiado intenso para su corazón resistirlo.

- Quítate el bóxer. - le escucha ordenarle, dándole un mordisco en el labio inferior.

Asiente, porque no confía en su voz en estos momentos. Cuando el mayor se retira, dándole un poco de espacio, y el bóxer desaparece, no puede evitar abrirse de piernas conforme el semen baja de su dura polla dejándolo mojado y expuesto, ante su padre que se masturba con la visión de su hijo... mojado y duro por él.

Jensen se ha quitado todo y Jared ni siquiera es consciente de cuando lo hizo, pero la fricción piel con piel le arranca un patético aullido, de esos que le dejan temblando, y no se corre por que su padre le toma por la base, haciendo un apretado circulo, y diablos, eso se siente en extremo demasiado bien.

- No todavía, espera un poco más.

- Si, papi. - su cabello está pegado casi en su mayoría a su frente, su cuerpo esta bañado en sudor y sin darse cuenta está pasando su lengua por sus labios, en su opinión resecos, por lo que su mano se mueve a la polla contraria recogiendo un poco de liquido y llevándolo a su boca, donde su lengua se encarga de lamerlo con gula tan pronto los tiene a su alcance.

- Maldición, Jared... dije no todavía para ambos,... - murmura Jensen sin aliento, besando sus labios y lamiendo la lengua de su hijo que sale a su encuentro.

Mientras tiene a Jared distraído con su lengua, suelta su polla y acaricia sus redondos testículos, se siente extraño tocar a otro hombre, una experiencia completamente nueva para él, pero se siente tan familiar con su hijo que no detiene sus movimientos, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la entrada a ese cuerpo que se le antoja apetitoso.

Le sorprende como se contrae tan incesantemente, solo por el hecho de sentir sus dedos rosándose y de pronto los celos vuelven a inundarlo, preguntándose quienes han tenido esta clase de intimidad con su bebe... con su propiedad, porque maldición, Jared es suyo desde que nació, ahora lo sabe.

- Papá... ahí... dios, ahhh más, más... - su boca se ha soltado, cumpliendo un delirio del mayor... es decir suplicándole por mas.

- Dime... - comienza a decir, empujando su dedo un poco hacia dentro, sabiendo que costara para que entre sin ninguna lubricación. - dime quien te ha tocado. - es allí cuando Jared se da cuenta de que Chad tenía razón, tenía que esperar, tenía que presionar a Jensen, a su padre, hasta llevarlo al punto en que se pusiera posesivo con su cuerpo. - nadie antes de mi, ¿verdad? Porque eres mío, bebe.

Abre la boca con lentitud, ningún jadeo o respuesta sale de ella... porque todo su cuerpo esta temblando de pasión y deseo, nunca se ha sentido tan caliente... tan insaciable por algo. Su corazón brinca, sus ojos ven borroso y descubre cuando mas liquido pre seminal sale de su polla que le vuelve loco sentirse propiedad del hombre sobre el.

- Nadie, Papi, nadie... yo soy... soy ¡Ahhhh! -gime cuando la punta del dedo entra.

- Virgen. - su padre termina la frase por él, besando su frente con dulzura antes de retirar su mano y llevarla a la boca de su hijo, que de inmediato comienza a succionarlos, dejándolos llenos de saliva suficiente para que uno de ellos se introduzca en el sin ninguna dificultad.

- Si... virgen. - afirma suspirando conforme el dedo entra, dejando un ardor placentero por donde pasa...haciéndole suspirar demasiado para un hombre.

Suspiros que pasan a jadeos excitados y agudos conforme siente la otra mano de su padre, jugar con una de sus tetillas que esta dura y erecta y eso es lo que debe llamar su atención.

El sabe que su padre nunca ha estado con otro hombre, es extraño que sepa moverse también por su cuerpo, en especial tocando lugares de los que ni el mismo estaba advertido que existían en su cuerpo, dejándole mareado.

- Virgen, solo para mi… - susurro, mordiendo sus tetillas hasta dejarlas rojas y deliciosas, sin rendirse a querer quitarle su color chocolate. Era un misterio para el cómo es que su pequeño había adquirido ese color que lo volvía tan irresistible, maldición, quería con tanta fuerza colarse donde ahora retozaban dos dedos, jugueteando con las paredes de terciopelo que lo apresaban con necesidad.

Nunca había sentido algo tan estrecho, con ninguna de las parejas con las que ha estado antes; ni mucha menos esa necesidad imperiosa de dejarse ir con fuerza. Quiere hacer a Jared suyo más de lo que es, ese niño que parece haber nacido de él y para él.

- Papi… - el cuello de su primogénito se hace hacia atrás, en un grito ahogado justo cuando el mayor a rosado algo dentro de él.

Ver tal exposición de una de sus partes más sexys, hace que Jensen sonría, acercándose a ese cuello delicioso, lleno de marcas purpuras y listo para que el rubio haga más. Le marca como suyo al hundir sus dientes en su clavícula.

Sigue tocando su próstata dentro, causando espasmos por todo ese cuerpo que ha comenzado a retorcerse en la cama, aferrándose a la mano que se pierde entre sus piernas.

No puede creer que con cada toque, el culo del menor se estreche más sobre su dedo sacando unos suspiros que ni el mismo sabía que podía dejar ir, pronto Jared esta sonriéndole con sus mejillas rojas, pero sus hoyuelos están ahí, presentes para él... fascinados del tono en que suspira el mayor. Por lo que pronto el universitario esta alzando su cuello, sin dejar de darle espacio a su papá, pero con el objetivo de empezar a pasar su lengua por el cuello ajeno, sin morder, solo succionando y disfrutando del sabor de su padre.

- Eres delicioso, papi...

- Jay... no hagas eso... - murmura, dejándose hacer, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por esos besos suaves que le erizan la piel, haciéndole darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que alguien le toco de esta forma.

- ¿Por qué...? - Jadeo en el puro oído del otro hombre moviendo sutilmente su lengua, haciendo que el otro jadeara de nuevo. Sus manos hasta hora inmóviles, suben empezando a acariciar con pequeños movimientos circulares la espalda pecosa. - Eres hermoso, papi... me gusta hacerlo... déjame...

Jensen esta sobre su cuerpo, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jared, en clara señal de sumisión a sus caricias, aunque sus dedos no han bajado la intensidad de sus embestidas en ese estrecho canal que se abre para él. Sabe que debe hacer que su hijo se corra antes de que el termine por rendirse a follárselo en la cama que llevan compartiendo desde que llegaron.

De pronto, muchas cosas parecen más de lo que fueron en su momento... las sonrisas de su hijo, su emoción cuando se reencontraron, el deseo de este de venir a California con él... incluso la preferencia de este para con él desde que era un niño... que incluso causo celos en su madre... quizás exagera... pero todos esos pequeños gestos son casi como una muestra de que los sentimientos de Jared son reales, tan reales que resultan abrumadores.

Sus pensamientos se detienen cuando siente los labios del menor aferrarse a una de sus tetillas, succionando con fuerza... en un punto que nunca supo que podía ser tan sensible como lo siente ahora.

No solo le succiona, sino que le devuelve la caricia que el mismo le ha dado, mordiendo hasta que el placer roza con el dolor, causando un gemido que ahoga contra las mantas, sus dedos en venganza consiguiendo de nuevo ese punto que hace que su hijo se detenga, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire antes de continuar con su exploración.

- Papi... papi, oh dios papi... voy... no hagas eso…- Jensen a empezado a golpear a un ritmo vertiginoso ese punto, reduciendo a su hijo a una masa de musculo suplicante y eso, solo hace que aumente el ritmo. - me vengo, espera... ahh papi...

Pero no puede esperar, porque no quiere romper la última barrera que le queda por cruzar, así que sigue tocándolo hasta que Jared se derrama en su abdomen, chorreando semen hasta que ya no hay más que pueda brotar de él, dejándole exhausto sobre la cama.

Esta casi seguro de que el menor se quedara dormido como la otra vez, pero un gemido alto y fuerte sale de su boca, justo cuando la enorme manos de su hijo a tomado su polla y a empezando un fuerte movimiento, haciendo énfasis en el glande, donde, atrapada entre dos dedos como la tiene, ha empezado a retorcerla.

- Jared... bebe, no necesitas hacer eso... - dice con dificultad, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su hijo, que no le deja disfrutar de la hermosa expresión que este tiene cuando se corre.

- Lo quiero hacer, Papi, lo deseo... eres tan hermoso... córrete para mi, papi, por favor. - suplica mientras sus manos están casi dejando al borde al otro hombre, que pronto siente su pecho contra el colchón y a su hijo arriba, jugando aun con su muy morada polla.

Y Jared sobre el están sexy, la manera en la que su cuerpo le cubre por completo y deja besos por sus hombros pecosos hasta que es suficiente para él y su necesitado cuerpo, termina corriéndose sobre las sabanas y la mano de su hijo que lo ordeña hasta dejarlo vacio y agotado sobre las sabanas.

Esta aturdido... ni siquiera se da cuenta de como Jared le mete a ambos entre las sabanas y le abraza, dejando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Te amo - susurra, pero él no sabe en la bruma del sueño, si lo que escucho fue cierto o un anhelo de su corazón.


	11. 11

**CAPITULO 11**

* * *

><p>No esperaba que Jared fuera tan... meloso, a falta de una palabra mejor, aunque mas que no esperarlo, era que no lo había visto venir, el cómo su hijo podía ser no solo todo un pegoste sino un romántico empedernido que le dejaba con el corazón en la boca cada vez que se le ocurría una de sus tonterías recientes.<p>

Muchas de ellas tenían que ver con cosas tan normales para otras personas, que se preguntaba si no estaba viviendo una especie de sueño/pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, ni siquiera cuando gritaba en su mente con fuerza sus deseos.

La cosa es que Jared ahora no se cortaba. Era evidente que sabia cuanto Jensen le deseaba, y a cuanto era capaz de llegar. Por eso es que al ir a la feria local y subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, Jensen termino con los labios rojos de tantos besos que este se atrevió a dejar cuando llegaron a la cima.

Las llamadas del misterioso amigo de su hijo habían cesado y por más que se odiara a sí mismo, estaba terriblemente aliviado por ello. En poco tiempo, aunque no lo dejara ver, se había vuelto sumamente posesivo con el menor.

Como no hacerlo si Jared era su vida... y a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas y mas importante, su centro... lo que hacía su corazón latir desbocado cuando encontraba a su hijo esperándole a las afueras del trabajo; o cuando este le comía a besos antes de dejarle ir al mismo. Incluso cuando una de tantas mañanas despertó con un desayuno en la cama, que ambos admitieron... que debía aprender a cocinar antes de intentarlo, y lo hicieron entre risas, como si todo fuera común y corriente.

Y teme que llegue un momento en el que sea normal para él, el despertar como ahora, con Jared enrollado en su cuerpo, murmurando cosas en su sueño, cosas que sabe -por su nombre susurrado de esa forma tan melosa- que está soñando con él.

Le acaricia la espalda, hasta donde puede sentir que esta pierde su nombre. Le gustaría poder tener la voluntad de regañarlo y pedirle que no duerma desnudo cuando lo van a hacer juntos, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gusta ver tal exhibición de piel cuando abre los ojos.

Adora que su hijo ría y últimamente lo hace más que nunca, sobre todo cuando el no rehúye su contacto, pero aunque lo hiciera, siempre termina cediendo. Jared es una droga y el esta apunto de admitir que es adicto. Además, de siempre está acercándosele con su mejor cara de no haber roto ni un plato, y pronto terminar frotándose como dos animales en el sofá... en el desayunador y luego, compartiendo besos perezosos.

Han salido al cine y ha experimentado lo que es casi sentirse un adolescente de nuevo, con Jared sonriendo y robando besos de su boca tan rápido que no alcanza a negarse, han terminado saliendo a comer un helado incluso jugando partidos de baloncesto que terminan en mas roces de los que el juego amerita.

Pero no todo ha sido sexual, no, muchas veces su hijo sobre le abraza y se duerme a su lado, luego de susurrarle un "te amo" que está seguro no ha alucinado.

Jared es adorable, y siempre le pedía cariños, confesándole lo mucho que le gustaba ser llamado bebe por él, algo que ahora le hacía reír, porque su hijo había crecido demasiado para que él le siguiera llamando así, algunas veces le gustaría decírselo, cuanto le ama, tanto como hijo como algo mas, porque se ha dado cuenta de que debería detenerse, y dejar de ser un hipócrita consigo mismo, dejar de estar demasiado asustado de aceptar una realidad, que de un momento a otro le golpeara como un mazo en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Jared esta sonriendo mientras perezosamente cambia los canales en el televisor, un poco aburrido. Llego hace algunas horas de la universidad, en realidad de un curso introductorio al que se anoto a fin de que le ayudaran con la decisión de continuar sus estudios de ingeniería o si debería optar por algún otra rama, ha conocido gente agradable y se ha divertido bastante, pero regresa a casa temprano queriendo recibir a su papá, le extraño demasiado a lo largo del día.<p>

- ¿Estaría también pensando en mi? - susurro estallando en risas porque parece una adolescente enamorada, una de esas que se pasa haciendo cosas por la otra persona sin importarle no recibir una muestra de cariño en respuesta... abre los ojos enormemente cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar.

El nunca ha esperado nada a cambio mas allá del amor del mayor, pero ha pasado casi un mes desde que técnicamente empezaron esto –que él llama relación- y su padre... nada, un mes en que ha dicho tantas veces "Te amo" sin recibir ni una sonrisa, ni un asentimiento de cabeza, ni mucho menos las mismas palabras.

De pronto su sonrisa se borra, quizás solo está exagerando...

Las palabras de Chad -como todo en su amigo- aparecen en el momento menos oportuno. Chad le dijo que no dejara que su padre tuviera sexo con nadie más, porque simplemente sus oportunidades se esfumarían... eso quiere decir, que quizás su padre solo necesitaba un desahogo y él, apareció en el momento perfecto.

- ¿Sera... que solo es sexo...? – murmuro decaído, obligándose a negarlo, pero su propia voz no encuentra la fuerza.

En ese momento, escucha la puerta abrirse, y su corazón se acelera. No quiere que su padre le vea así, al borde de un colapso emocional porque es demasiado cruel que hasta ahora sea que se haya dado cuenta de que puede que para su padre solo sea el amante de turno, aunque sepa que Jensen no es esa clase de persona.

Le escucha llamarle, pero se siente con tantas ganas de deprimirse, que no es capaz de contestarle, solo se enfurruña en el sofá, refugiándose en un sueño ficticio al ver como Jensen sigue llamándole. No quiere hablar con él porque sabe que su naturaleza impulsiva le hará preguntarle, forzarle como ha hecho para que lleguen hasta allí.

Estúpido Chad. Solo él puede hacer que dudas así de grandes crezcan en el

Y es doloroso saber que forzarle o empujarle solo significa obligarlo a algo que no quiere, a algo más que sexo... en el último mes, su padre no se le ha acercado por voluntad propia ni una vez, ni mucho menos iniciado el contacto... siempre es él y aunque no se ve rechazado, la verdad es que tampoco se siente correspondido por mas haya que una calentura.

Cuando escucha su nombre en voz del otro por tercera vez, se da cuenta que de verdad se esta quedando dormido con el dolor en su pecho.

- Bebe... - y allí está la suave voz de Jensen, acariciando sus tímpanos. - bebe, vamos a la cama, cariño. - susurra, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura. ¿Cómo es que le confundía así? - Vamos, amor, despierta... - abre sus ojos, encontrándose de frente con la mirada preocupada de su padre, genuina preocupación y amor, pero no es suficiente.

- Estoy bien aquí. – contesta escuetamente, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y alejarse de la mano que le acariciaba.

- No, no estas... - Jensen nota su humor de inmediato, este Jared es distinto a todo lo que ha visto antes. - bebe, ¿Qué pasa? - susurra, buscando tocarle de nuevo.

- No pasa nada, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? - susurro apenas logrando que su voz sonara normal, pero claramente no fue así.

- Porque me hablas como si te hubiera pasado un planeta por encima, ¿Qué sucedió en la universidad? ¿Alguien te molesto? - pregunta, y Jared sabe que es capaz de ir y golpear al idiota que le haya hecho daño, su padre es muy capaz de eso.

- No paso nada, nada, padre, nada. - gruño y si no sale de ahí en este momento sabe que se pondrá a llorar, ya puede sentir sus ojos escocer por lo que se apresura a levantarse del sofá con toda la intención de alejarse. - Estaré en mi habitación...- aquella que no ha usado por un mes entero, aquello pudo darle una mejor pista al mayor de que algo pasaba.

Pero Jensen no le sigue, le deja irse a su habitación y refugiarse debajo de las sabanas, sintiéndose como un niño mimado y tonto que no ha notado antes algo que era muy importante. Diablos, como es que no noto que para su padre todo esto era un juego.

Jensen, quedándose atrás, da un suspiro largo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cocina para buscar algo que comer, está hambriento y necesita combustible para poder moverse y afrontar lo que sea que pasa con su ya no tan pequeño hijo. Algunos padres dirían que esto es normal, pero para su hijo, rehuir su contacto es algo que nunca ha hecho, algo que evita siempre que puede.

Principalmente el último mes, Jared con costos se ha separado de él para cuando les toca universidad o trabajo alguno, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

Abre la nevera y saca una manzana, no le gusta el silencio en que se sume la casa cada vez que Jared se enoja, es casi como si la vida del lugar se esfumara junto con la de su hijo, además... extraña su beso de bienvenida, por más que proteste su conciencia cuando lo admite en su cabeza.

Es su culpa. ¿Tiene que serla cierto?, Jared no rehuiría su contacto a menos que lo fuera. Dios, está en un gran dilema. Quiere ir allí y abrazarle, o solo quedarse en su lado de la casa y esperar a que se le pase, quizás así todo ese asunto romántico entre ellos se acabe.

Lo gracioso es, que con ese pensamiento, se siente como una mierda, y termina por rendirse a sus deseos e irse a su habitación, tomara un largo baño mientras la lluvia afuera cede, y luego irá a por Jared.

Pero en el camino a su habitación, ve una gran sombra moverse, una que tiene que pertenecer a su hijo. Se queda de pie curioso, viéndole salir a toda prisa de la casa, apenas cerrando la puerta tras él, saliendo sin paraguas o algo que pueda protegerle de la lluvia... solo le ve irse corriendo, como si huyera de... él.

Su primer instinto es el que sigue.

Perseguirlo.

Para su fortuna, no se ha quitado los zapatos ni el saco, y solo le basta estirar la mano para conseguir el paragua escondido en el closet detrás de la puerta de entrada, sale abriéndolo torpemente, para enfrentarse con una calle atestada de agua una vez que ha bajado las escaleras.

Apenas logra atisbar el movimiento de una larga figura corriendo por la acera de la izquierda, se dirige allí, corriendo tras él y llamando a su hijo. La lluvia solo se intensifica con cada paso que da.

Jared camina un poco más rápido cuando se da cuenta que su padre le sigue, con paragua en manos y expresión preocupada.

- Regresa a tu casa. - murmura de mala gana, quitándose de abajo del paraguas que el mayor había colocado sobre su cabeza, con el fin de evitar que se mojara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Hey, no me hables así. - le regaño Jensen tratando de tomarlo de la chaqueta, pero esta resbalo de sus manos y Jared solo acelero el paso. - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Jared? ¡Jared!

- ¡Déjame en paz! - grito volviéndose para quedar frente a frente con el mayor de los Ackles. - ¿No es lo que quieres? ¿Alejarme? - su tono de voz es doloroso, desesperado. - Pues te ahorro el trabajo papá, me alejo yo, así de simple.

- ¿De qué hablas? No quiero alejarte, ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? - ver a Jared así enfadado es algo que nunca ha hecho, nunca le ha escuchado hablar de esa forma, mucho menos refiriéndose a él.

- Te ahorro el trabajo de decirme que solo estabas caliente, lo entiendo... yo estuve empujándote a algo que no querías, es mi culpa pero... ya no puedo, no puedo me siento que me ahogo… - sollozo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en el que empezó a llorar. Quizás era la lluvia la razón por la que no se había dado cuenta. - Solo fue sexo, lo sé ahora, disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes y hacerte seguir con esto... regresare con mama... o mejor me iré por ahí, solo déjame en paz...

- No, Jared... solo escúchame, ¿Ok? - intento tomarle del brazo de nuevo cuando su hijo estuvo por darse la vuelta. - No te entiendo, Jared. ¿Primero me arrastras a esto y ahora me quieres dejar? No quiero que regreses con tu madre...o te vayas a algún lado, te quiero aquí conmigo, pensé que había dejado eso claro.

- No quiero dejarte, idiota. - grito aguantando el llanto que le dañaba la garganta. - Te amo, te amo demasiado, pero tú no, solo es sexo para ti... un mes papá, un jodido mes y ni saquera has sido capaz de corresponder cada vez que te lo digo, con un mísero también al menos, no quieres esto, es solo sexo... solo quieres eso...

- ¿Realmente crees que arriesgaría tanto solo por querer follarte? - Grito Jensen de vuelta, sorprendiendo a Jared. - ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? Ni siquiera te he follado en el sentido correcto de la palabra. - exclamo de nuevo, furioso por lo que Jared insinuaba. - a ti mi hijo, ¿crees que te haría eso?

- Nunca me besas porque quieras... nunca me abrazas por gusto, siempre busco yo el contacto... no me dices nada, debo averiguar todo ¿Qué esperas que piense? - murmuro abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiendo el frio de la lluvia más fuerte que nunca. - No sé que sientes, solo quisiera saberlo... solo eso...

Las palabras buscaron brotar de su garganta, pero era una tarea difícil, algo que no podía decir por el miedo, pero... si no lograba decirlo, perdería a Jared para siempre. No quería eso. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, tomo la mano de Jared, apretándola fuerte entre sus dedos y soltando el paraguas que cayó al suelo, alzo su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de Jared que cerró sus ojos, derramando mas lagrimas de dolor.

- Te... te amo, bebe. Te amo.

- Papi... - esta tiritando, las palabras suenan extrañas y lejanas, como si fueran totalmente nuevas para él... y lo son y llenan su pecho de tanta placidez que empieza a llorar bajito, antes de dejarse caer al suelo... llevándose al mayor con el. -Te amo, papi, te amo.- susurro y le esta abrazando con fuerza, dejando ir un suave sollozo sobre el oído del otro hombre. - Nunca me dejes...

Parece exactamente lo que es, un bebe grande que se aferra a lo que más ama, y Jensen le deja, abrazándole por largo rato, hasta que el calor entre ambos no es suficiente para aplacar el frio de la lluvia que les hace temblar en los brazos del otro.

Se siente aliviado, como si un gran peso de encima se hubiera disuelto en el aire, dejándolo a él libre de preocupaciones.

- Tengo frio. – menciono su hijo luego de unos segundos, un puchero adornando su rostro.

Jensen solo sonrió y se levanto, para luego ayudar a su hijo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Vamos a casa? - susurro, acariciando sus labios que comenzaban a ponerse morados. - eres un bebe malcriado, tendrás un resfriado.

- A nuestra casa. - sonríe cuando lo dice, pese a que sus ojos están rojos por el llanto se ven tan hermosos como siempre - Y no soy malcriado... bueno quizás un poquito...

- Un montón, debería castigarte por darme sustos así, tonto. - le regaño, pinchándole entre las costillas para que se moviera. - vamos, no estamos lejos.

- Lo siento, yo... solo creo que soy algo impulsivo. - menciono caminado justo al mayor, sin dejar de sonreír y pronto sin saber porque Jensen se encontró sonriendo también.


	12. 12

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue rápido, con Jared sin despegarse de su lado, buscando su calor corporal todo el tiempo, causando miradas curiosas que el mayor de los Ackles debía aprender a ignorar en su totalidad. Sí esta era la vida que quería, tendría que arriesgar muchas cosas, y a estas alturas, cuando su hijo había estado a punto de dejarle por el ser un tonto lleno de miedo, no le importaba sacrificar todo lo que a lo largo de su vida había hecho suyo.<p>

La casa estaba aun con las luces encendidas, tal y como la habían dejado. Dio un suspiro antes de girarse a Jared luego de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Comenzando a desnudarle con rapidez, buscando quitar todas esas prendas empapadas que solo le hacían al menor tiritar aun mas, chocando sus dientes compulsivamente.

- Vamos, no es tan malo. - se rio, viendo la expresión sufrida de su hijo. El aire frio acumulado en la estancia no ayudaba en nada, y cuando le tuvo desnudo lo primero que hizo fue guiarlo a la bañera y meterlo debajo del agua caliente.

Calmando así el frio de ese cuerpo moreno, mientras que el suyo ya era un cubo de hielo.

- Claro que si. - murmuro abrazándose a si mismo bajo el agua caliente, frotando sus manos en sus brazos, buscando atraer más calor. - Odio el frio... Chad siempre se burlaba porque mis dedos se ponían morados, cuando hacía demasiado frio...

- ¿Quieres que caliente más el agua? - pregunto comenzando a desnudarse el mismo, sin darse cuenta de que con solo eso su hijo había comenzando a calentarse al ver cada pequeño trozo pecoso de piel.

- Papi... - susurro sorprendido, sus ojos reflejando la lujuria que cada pieza de ropa menos aumentaba. - Eres... Wow.

- ¿Qué? - Jensen alzo una ceja, fijando sus ojos color jade en los de Jared y notando -esta vez sí- como estos estaban oscurecidos de deseo por él, una mirada que muchas veces el había confundido con admiración y que ahora era más que evidente.

- Eres hermoso. - susurro en respuesta, mientras el mayor le llevaba a la tina, guiándolo para que entrara a esta que estaba a medio llenarse, y luego meterse el detrás. - Gracias... gracias por quererme, papi...

- No agradezcas eso, Jay... - Jensen rio, acariciando el cabello largo de su hijo. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos cupieran sin hacerse daño. - amarte no es muy difícil, cariño.

- ¿Por qué soy tu hijo o porque soy adorable? - susurro con una sonrisa picara. – Espero ambas...

- No eres adorable. – le pico, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la bañera, sus piernas quedando entrelazadas tanto debajo del agua como por arriba, mientras su espalda chocaba contra el borde de la tina.

Un puchero de disgusto se formo en los labios contrarios.

- Si soy adorable, en la escuela me molestaban por eso...

- ¿Mucho? - pregunto con preocupación, Jared tendía a hablar de eso muy poco, y no le gustaba que no le hablara de esa forma.

- Yo... - murmuro desviando la mirada. - Si... en realidad bastante, pero no era nada del otro mundo, nada que no se supera...

- Bebe, mírame. - Jensen le alzo la barbilla con la punta de su pie. - Cuéntame, quiero escucharlo.

- Nunca supe porque me molestaban. Se comían mi comida y me quitaban mis cosas... no es gran cosa, pero me daba miedo ir a la escuela y Mama se molestaba porque no me defendía. - respondió bajito, como si recordarlo de verdad le doliera. -Tom intento que yo aprendiera a defenderme, pero lo mío nunca han sido los puños ¿Sabes?

- ¿No te hizo daño, cierto? - pregunto, con cierto temor a que hubiera sido así, porque si ese era el caso, mataría a Welling y Danneel sería la siguiente. - No era tu culpa, bebe, tenías un gran corazón, mucha gente no aprecia eso.

- ¿Tom o mis compañeros de escuela? - pregunto como si la respuesta fuera a variar con ese pequeño factor.

- Jared. - Jensen le habla fuerte, poniéndose de pie y empujándolo hasta que estuvo sentado detrás de su hijo, recostándolo en su pecho, ambos cuerpos calientes debajo del agua.

Fue entonces con ese pequeño gesto que la mentira que planeaba decir el menor se desvaneció de sus labios, saliendo la verdad en su susurro.

- Ambos...

- Oh mierda, ese maldito bastardo. - sus manos apresaron aun mas a Jared contra su cuerpo, dejando besos que transmitían todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Si no se calmaba, perdería la compostura delante de su pequeño.

- Lo siento. - susurro suspirando con los pequeños besos que su padre dejaba por toda su piel mojada. - Te extrañe... ¿Sabes? A veces lloraba noches enteras esperando que volvieras por mí...

- Yo soy quien lo siente cariño, no debí dejarte con ella... pero... - suspiro, mordiendo ese punto sensible detrás de la oreja de Jay… causando un gemido débil en ambos. - Ella me culpo de todo, y no pude hacer nada con la culpa... te juro que pensé que estarías mejor con ella, bebe.

- Esta bien, papi... no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso entre ustedes, pero sé que fue duro… - agrego dejándose ir hacia atrás, recostado sobre el pecho contrario en su totalidad. - No te culpo, por eso ese día, cuando te vi de nuevo, dios... fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida...

- También de los míos, amor. Estabas tan crecido, tan diferente a cuando me había ido de casa. Tener tu cuerpo entre mis brazos de nuevo fue algo que nunca espere volver a sentir... - susurro, estaba tan arrepentido de haberlo dejado solo, y tan molesto con Danneel por no haber sido útil.

Eso hizo que el menor soltara una risa divertida.

- Crecí bastante para alguien a quien le robaban la merienda ¿Cierto?

- Demasiado, bebe. ¿Supongo que en la universidad no te robaban la merienda no? Porque entonces comenzare a pensar que todos estos músculos son solo para calentarme... - el cambio de tono en la conversación se vuelve evidente, dejando a Jared duro debajo del agua, mientras su padre le acaricia los pectorales.

- No... En la universidad, no. - suspira cuando lo dice, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cuando nota que es su padre quien toma la iniciativa. Su corazón salta de emoción. - Aunque seguro también son para eso...

- Si, pienso… eso también... - murmura, besando su cuello de nuevo antes de morderlo, arrancando un sonido agudo de Jared. - Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto podía llegar a quererte, bebe. De cómo te extrañe cuando me fui, a mi pequeño campeón, al niño que ame con tanta pasión cuando lo colocaron por primera vez en mis brazos.

- ¿Estabas muy feliz, cuando nací? -pregunto con la respiración agitada, el agua de la regadera cayendo sobre ambos cuerpos, sintiendo de pronto otro mordisco, - Papi... - susurro en medio de jadeos, nunca sería capaz de describir lo mucho que le calentaba que su padre le marcara, haciéndolo más suyo _de lo que ya es._

- Si... eras mi pequeño bebe, ya no tan pequeño y obviamente mucho más maduro... y deberíamos salir del agua y dormir un poco. – susurro Jensen apartándose de Jared, dejándolo helarse mientras se colocaba de pie, quedando inocentemente su polla frente a los labios del castaño en el momento justo que este se gira a reclamarle.

Algo lo impulsa a ni siquiera pensarlo, solo abre sus labios y aprisiona entre ellos la punta, para luego succionarla ante un sorprendido Jensen que suelta un jadeo bastante patético.

- Oh, diablos... Jared... - Jensen tiene que sujetarse de la pared y de las cortinas para no caerse o dejarse caer en la bañera de nuevo, sus piernas aun tiemblan con la primera succión, y la forma en la que esa hermosa boca se ve desde su perspectiva.

Los labios le frotan hasta que está completamente erecto, dejando que la polla resbale dentro de esa caliente boca, solo para que su hijo le torture con su lengua, lamiéndole entero de arriba hacia abajo sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la polla que brinca con cada caricia.

Jared ha dejado caer un poco su cuello hacia atrás de manera que sus labios se restriegan contra la punta directamente llenándose del líquido blanco, aquel que empieza a brotar tan ansioso como lo hacen los jadeos del progenitor, que se deja hacer con una sonrisa y una seguridad que no había experimentado muchas veces en su vida.

Esto es lo que quiere, por mas enfermo que sea, quiere tener esto con su hijo. Y se lo va a permitir, porque no solo le ama, sino que quiere reparar cada error que cometió. Toma su polla entre sus dedos y la restriega contra las mejillas rosadas.

- Quiero correrme en tu cara.

- Oh dios. - Jared jadea sorprendido, siguiendo el calor de ese duro miembro y ayudando en la caricia, moviendo el mismo sus mejillas contra la dura verga. - Yo también, yo también. - murmuro con prisa, dejando ir su aliento caliente contra el pene, aquel que está nuevamente dispuesto a dejarse ir hasta el fondo de su boca.

Se deja de forma sumisa que su padre le folle la boca, lento para lo mucho que lo desea, pero es suficiente para llevar a Jensen a ese punto en el que ya no puede detenerse, en el que tiene que sacársela de la boca, dejando a Jared con esta abierta, listo para recibir el semen caliente de su padre, que se masturba rápido y desesperado.

Jensen abre los ojos justo en el momento en que los disparos de semen van a caer sobre el rostro de su hijo, llenándole de semen, blanco, espeso y que parece que Jared disfruta enormemente, por la sonrisa de gozo que adorna su rostro. Es caliente y se siente, demasiado correcto para ser cierto, como si estuviera con quien debió estar siempre.

Cuando termina de correrse, se deja caer contra la pared, respirando agitado y completamente satisfecho.

- Wow, eres tan irresistible... - murmura, viendo hacia abajo y observando cómo su hijo se relame, atrayendo con sus dedos el semen que se acumula en su rostro. - No lo limpies, quiero que te corras así.

- ¿Fantasías, Papi? - pregunto travieso, aun desde la bañera, donde sobresale su polla bastante dura.

- Muchas, llámalo frustración sexual. - dice, riéndose de sí mismo, porque su hijo ha dado en el clavo. - Y además, adoro verte masturbarte.

Jared le mira sorprendido por unos segundos, para luego levantarse.

- Eso quiere decir... que aquella vez... en tu cama...

- ¿Qué? Adoro verte haciéndolo... espera... ¿Qué vez? - pregunto, haciendo una mueca de confusión, estaba seguro de que su hijo se refería a la vez que le había visto masturbarse por primera vez, y si era así, el muy pervertido estaba consciente de que él estaba allí.

- Ah... ninguna vez, papi, es decir… - una risa nerviosa se escapo de sus labios. - La polla dura confunde mi cerebro, no me pongas atención. - negó graciosamente.

- ¿Qué vez, pervertido? - le pregunta, saliendo de la tina y tomando por fin su toalla, si sigue observando a Jared se pondrá duro de nuevo.

Jared suspiro dos veces antes de decidirse a contestar.

- La vez que me masturbe en tu cama y luego fingí que no sabía que me habías visto...

- Pervertido, y luego dices que yo soy el que tiene fantasías, suma eso al castigo que tienes por huir así de la casa. - le dice, pero es imposible determinar si esta bromeando o no, porque Jared no ve su sonrisa picara en el rostro mientras camina a la habitación.

- ¿Castigo? –Grito mientras torpemente con una toalla se secaba los pies. - ¿Cómo que castigo? -pregunto de nuevo tan pronto siguió al otro hombre al cuarto, su rostro aun estaba lleno de semen, y Jensen no sabe que provoca que su cuerpo reaccione nuevamente... que Jared obedezca tan bien sus ordenes, o que las ganas de cubrir todo ese cuerpo de semen se incrementen, con solo ver su cara.

- Pues estas castigado. No más salidas hasta que aprendas a comportarte. - Jensen se encoje de hombros, viendo la mueca de Jared y sinceramente, ni en su adolescencia se sintió así, con ganas de frotarte contra un ser humano con tanta necesidad. - Vamos, acuéstate en la cama, quiero verte.

El menor asiente, mientras se deja caer en la cama, las sabanas y el colchón rebotando bajo su peso.

- ¿Y qué hare durante todo ese tiempo en que no me dejaras salir, Papi? -pregunto subiendo sus piernas casi al nivel del pecho, dejando una mejor vista de su polla dura. - ¿Me enseñaras a comportarme?

- Eso depende. - Jensen se ríe, sabe a dónde lo está llevando Jared. Debería relajarse y dejarse llevar por las palabras de su hijo, que aun no se ha tocado y ya le tiene semi-erecto, expectante de cuando su mano comience a moverse. - Me gustaría, como dije, tengo muchas fantasías.

- Y... - su lengua sale a acariciar sus labios, viendo como su padre sigue el movimiento con sus hermosos ojos - ¿Cuáles son esas fantasías? - ha tomado su polla con una de sus manos, tan grandes que abarcan bastante de esta... pero no toda, después de todo también está bien equipado. Su mano, se mueve lentamente haciéndolo sonrojar y jadear bajito cuando siente el movimiento y la mirada de lujuria que su padre le dedica. Sin miedo o arrepentimiento de por medio.

- Nunca te hice daño... - dice, inclinándose a besar la frente de Jared con suavidad. - pero si me gustaría ver ese hermoso culo marcado con mis manos, con mis dientes... - era lo más cercano a una confesión sobre su manía con dejar a Jared lleno de marcas, en especial desde que había descubierto cuanto a este le gustaba que jugara con sus pezones.

Sentir el aliento chocar contra su delicada piel es una cosa, pero sentir esa gruesa voz... llena de sexo y lujuria, lo vuelve loco.

- Papi... ¿Quieres marcarme? ¿Quieres que cualquiera sepa que tengo dueño?- susurra aumentando el movimiento de su mano, sus espasmos, sus jadeos... su vista se vuelve un poco borrosa por el placer de tocarse y de ser observado por el hombre que le dio la vida.

- Sí, quiero que todos sepan que eres mío, y que solo yo puedo tocarte, solo yo puedo verte así, perder el control... - su mano en un movimiento rápido se dirigió a la polla de Jared, sujetando la mano con la que su hijo se masturbaba para ralentizar el movimiento que este hacia.

- Papi. - se quejo, cuando el movimiento de su propia mano se vuelve más lento por la guía de su progenitor. - Solo tu... Papi... más rápido...

- Me excita que me supliques... - le susurra al oído, viendo las mejillas de su hijo volverse más rojas si es posible. - es escucharte hacerlo... desde el principio y querer darte todo lo que me pidas, eres irresistible, bebe... - por fin, después de lo que parecen años, suelta la mano de Jared que vuelve a moverse rápido sobre su miembro.

Es intoxicarte escuchar a su papá así, dispuesto a todo y siendo sincero con sus deseos y pensamiento.

- ¡Oh papi... papi... por favor!- se incorpora un poco en la cama y como pueda se da vuelta quedando con su trasero justo en frente del mayor. - Cógeme Papi... por favor...

Queda a completa disposición de él, su agujero rosado viéndose entre esas dos montañas de carne que Jensen quiere lamer. Ha sido un mes de contenerse, por miedo a lo que esto podría significar, pero el terror a ser abandonado por Jared, ha sido como un flash en su vida, el saber que esto, esto los atara para siempre.

Estira una mano hasta que hace contacto con la más suave piel que ha tocado nunca, escuchando como la respiración de Jared se agita con notar a su padre tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Su mano se mueve acariciando, disfrutando el estremecimiento que provoca y como ese pequeño agujero se contrae también, su palma se expande y esta paseándose con insana fascinación por todo ese glúteo, apretando, pellizcando, amasando... después de todo, le pertenece.

- Papá... mmmm ¡Oh, dios... papá!

Después de los gemidos de su hijo, comienza a morderlo, primero en ese espacio de piel donde el muslo se une con esos firmes glúteos, dejando sus dientes impresos en la piel, para luego mordisquear ambas montañas de carne, mientras su mano aun juega con ese apretado agujero, tanteando con su dedo índice sobre los bordes, haciendo a Jared gemir alto y necesitado.

Se está volviendo loco al ver las marcas que sus dientes dejan sobre la piel de su hijo, él como la piel morena se ve incluso blanca por momentos luego de que la muerde y sin contar cada jadeo, cada jadeo que su primogénito deja ir desesperado por su polla, por tenerle dentro.

- Papi. – lo mata que le llame así durante el sexo y solo hace que muerda de nuevo.

No es hasta que llega hasta el arrugado musculo que se contrae esperándole, cuando Jared deja de hablar, mordiendo las sabanas para no gritar del placer que lo embarga, porque Jensen esta lamiendo su agujero, marcándolo con su saliva caliente que se cuela dentro con el beso negro. Su cuerpo se relaja hasta el punto que deja entrar la ávida lengua que perfora su interior dejándole mareado.

Es nuevo, nuevo sentir el escurridísimo musculo delinear su entrada, a tal punto que siente un poco de saliva bajar por cada extremo.

- Oh dios, ¡Papá!... papi, si... ahh… - está empujando con todo el cuidado que tiene hacia atrás, deseoso de que esa lengua le folle.

Y Jensen le folla bien, hasta le mete dos dedos cuando considera que esta lo suficiente preparado para eso. Dos dedos le abren y estiran el musculo hasta que esta tan abierto como para que la penetración no duela, y hacerle sufrir no está en su repertorio.

Por un segundo, Jared tiene que jalar aire profundamente, nunca ha estado tan abierto como ahora y al estirarse su agujero, el dolor se presenta. Pero también un cosquilleo, un cosquilleo que empieza a hacer arder cada lugar que su padre toca, como si fueran nervios, sensación que le arranca un sonido demasiado humillante para su gusto.

Ayuda que Jensen le lama, calmando su repentino temor, su cuerpo tiembla y busca la lengua con sus caderas, persiguiendo la boca de su padre que se toma su tiempo para dejarle lubricado.

Cuando por fin se separa, Jensen esta palpitante debajo de la toalla que aun se sostiene en sus caderas a duras penas. Se deleita con la vista de ese agujero abierto, buscando cerrarse. Es perfecto.

- Casi olvido que eres virgen.

- No lo digas tan alto... - murmuro sonrojándose por la fascinación que parecían tener los dedos de su padre al frotar cada pliegue de arrugada entrada. - Me da... no sé, creo que pena...

- ¿Por qué? Es lo que te hace más perfecto... todo ese juego de seducción, todas esas trampas para hacerme caer... y resulta que eres virgen. - se ríe cuando lo dice, moviéndose a la mesita de noche donde guarda una pequeña tira de condones.

Jared le acompaña en la pequeña risa.

- Sabes, no fui el único... cuando estabas dormido, Papá... tu también me tentabas...frotándome esa deliciosa polla entre las nalgas...dejándomelas bañadas de semen...

- ¿Hice eso? - pregunta, antes de que su mente formule otra pregunta. - Me dijiste que no me movía en la cama. - le regaña, nalgueándole fuerte, dejando su mano impresa en la piel. - Pervertido.

-¡Ahhhh! - sorprendentemente es un jadeo alto lo que sale de sus labios, cuando la mano ha golpeando su trasero - ¿Y que... esperabas que... te dijera?- murmuro entre pequeños gemidos.

- Al menos decirme que era tan patético como para casi violar a mi hijo en la cama. - masculla, realmente no tan enfadado como aparenta estarlo. - Pude haberte hecho daño... - murmura, abriendo el condón con un movimiento de sus dientes hasta por fin dejarlo fuera del paquete.

- No eras patético. - dijo con un puchero. - Además, tu nunca, Papi... tu nunca me harías daño - suena seguro cuando lo dices, su voz llena de orgullo hacia aquel hombre.

- Moriría intentándolo... - siseo, colocando una mano sobre la cadera de Jared al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el condón por toda su polla, el solo movimiento dejándolo más cerca del orgasmo.

-¿Ya...? -pregunto sin poder evitar que su voz tiemble un poco, quizás algo de miedo o simplemente nervios - Papi...métemela ya, estoy ansioso...

Jensen sonríe, las ganas le pueden y se deja ir, lento y torturador hasta que está enterrado por completo en el interior cálido que le hace cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios. Es sin decir mentiras, lo mas delicioso que se ha follado, encaja de forma casi perfecta, sus testículos descansando contra la piel ensalivada, acariciando esa piel libre de vellos, demasiado suave para ser la piel de un hombre.

- Oh, dios... - blasfema, apoyando una de sus manos al lado del rostro de Jared mientras que con la otra se sujeta a la cadera, donde seguramente habrá hematomas a la mañana siguiente.

- Oh... Papi, papito... estas tan duro… - cerro los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo mientras aprieta la polla que le llena, sintiendo la punta restregarse en el fondo de su culo, sintiendo como está abierto para recibir a su padre, aquel que primero se cogió a su madre y ahora lo hace con él.

- Nunca pensé que sería tan... - se queda sin aire, soportando cada una de las contracciones de Jared sobre él, le aprieta como si le masturbara, estrujando su miembro con las cálidas paredes que le apresan, casi se arrepiente de haberse colocado el condón, es una tortura no sentirse piel contra piel.

En un movimiento sorpresivo, al menos para el... Jared empuja hacia atrás haciendo que ambos jadean alto, alto y sorprendido.

- Papá... papá... muévete... muévete, dios... te necesito...

- Cálmate, te harás daño... - le susurro, sosteniendo su cadera con más fuerza su otra mano dirigiéndose a la cabellera castaña y presionándolo contra la almohada. - cuidado... con cuidado... - parece más bien un mantra que repite para él, antes de retraer sus caderas y embestir de nuevo, lento y tortuoso, retirándose con la misma velocidad.

Ocasiona que su hijo se retuerza, y mueva su culo de manera que desesperada buscando un contacto más directo, mas fuerte.

- Papi... mas rápido, papá... por favor, follame... solo hazlo... - esta suplicando y no le importa, sus mejillas están rojas y pese a la lentitud de la penetración sus glúteos también lo están, por cada golpe que esos testículos dejan con cada embestida.

- Solo espera... - le exige, Jared no sabe lo que le está haciendo, el cómo le vuelve loco con cada suplica, haciéndole desear embestir sin control en ese agujero hecho para follar, no quiere hacer, quiere darle placer y amor a partes iguales en su primera vez, pero se está haciendo mas difícil, incluso cerrando sus ojos puede ver esos ojos suplicantes buscando lo suyos, y la forma en la que Jared mueve las caderas, buscando clavarse aun mas en su polla.

Y cuando consigue su próstata también consigue que el cuerpo de su hijo se haga agua en sus manos, deshecho de placer al sentir la caliente punta golpear tan directamente ese punto que siempre lo deja pidiendo más, suplicando porque su padre haga lo mismo una y otra vez.

En momentos como estos, Jared odia que su padre se haya puesto el condón porque no puede sentir directamente el calor que la polla de este genera, aunque por lo menos siente como la piel de sus testículos si se rosa libremente contra sus nalgas.

-Papi... oh dios, es delicioso... mmm

Escucharle llamarle así es lo que termina por hacerle caer rendido a lo que sabe su hijo desea. Se inclina sobre su espalda, besando la base de su cuello antes de susurrar un "lo siento" que su hijo no entiende para nada, al principio piensa que su padre se ha arrepentido y que terminara con el sexo, luego cuando siente a Jensen salirse de su cuerpo comienza a darse la razón y está a punto de llorar porque su padre nunca podrá hacer esto, cuando tiene la polla de nuevo dentro, y esta vez se siente muy diferente.

Su padre se ha quitando el condón, es lo primero que nota... el calor rodeándole e incendiando cada nervio muchísimo mejor que antes. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, o en como su boca ha empezado por voluntad a soltar pequeños gemidos de gustos, no, porque pronto recibe una fuerte embestida, una que ahora si logra que grite de sorpresa.

-¡Papáaaa! Ah, dios, mas... mas... dame mas...

Jensen le da más, le da todo lo que pide y posiblemente siempre lo hará mientras elija estar a su lado. Así es como le folla contra la cama, sosteniéndole la cabeza contra las sabanas y respirando en su nuca mientras sus caderas le impulsan con violencia dentro de ese estrecho canal que se lo traga entero.

El orgasmo le llegara antes de lo previsto, todo porque está demasiado desesperado como para detenerse y volver a aquel ritmo lento que quería darle a su hijo. Pero Jared siempre ha sido de los que quieren mas, por eso se las arregla para llevar una mano a su polla, masturbándose al ritmo que su padre le coge.

Así que mientras el mayor esta llenándole con su semen, el está jugando con su punta queriendo arrancar su propio orgasmo y de paso dar más placer al hombre que tiene encima, que pese a que prácticamente le ha llenado todo el culo, no deja de moverse.

- ¡Pa... ahhhhhhh…! – su semen empieza a salir con fuerza y el empieza un movimiento como si estuviera follandose a su mano, que hace que cuando se mueve hacia atrás, corresponda las aun fuertes embestidas de su progenitor.

Jensen se permite separarse de él, observando esas caderas removerse y esas suaves pero firmes nalgas golpear con sus muslos, esta tan exhausto que su vista es borrosa así que poco disfruta de la sensualidad que se desborda por el cuerpo de su hijo. Para cuando deja de embestir, Jared esta respirando agitado, su mano llena de semen.

- ¿Estas... estas bien? - se fuerza a pregunta, retirándose con delicadeza y dejando que con él un hilillo de semen resbale de la entrada de Jared.

- Como nunca. - susurro respirando con dificultad. - Me llenaste. - señala lo obvio y mientras lo dice, suelta una pequeña risa haciendo contacto con los ojos verdes de su padre.

El sonrojo de Jensen se hace mayor, sus pecas resaltando en su nariz. No sabe como sobrevivirá con esa boca a su alrededor.

- Jay... - le dice a modo de reclamo, dejándose caer a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y sus ojos fijos en la barbilla de su hijo que brilla con el semen seco.

Jared se acerca a él, buscando colocar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno.

- ¿Quieres que sea más especifico? - su voz traviesa, es la mejor prueba de como disfruta hacer sonrojar al mayor.

- No, quiero que te des un baño y vayas a dormir. - murmuro bostezando, evitando por todos los medios observar esos ojos que le miraban divertidos por lo fácil que era de avergonzar.

- Si, papi. - contesta como si fuera un niño de nuevo y le estuviera dando una simple orden luego de haber jugado con lodo. - Estas consiente que ni loco dormiré en mi cama... solo ¿Cierto?

- ¿Quién dice lo contrario? - pregunta, sonriendo por la esquina de sus labios, Jared se ve adorable cuando hace ese puchero y esa mueca ofendida que le gustaría borrarle a besos.

- Solo decía... aun me parece increíble, esto... que me quieras. - realmente suena así cuando lo dice, sonrojándose un poco.

- Bebe, está bien... ya sabes que te amo, no dudes de eso, cariño. - le asegura, acariciándole la mejilla con ese amor que tiene reservado solo para él.

En respuesta obtiene lo que más le gusta ver, una sonrisa de su hijo, con hoyuelos de por medio.

- Te amo Papi, te amo mucho...


	13. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

* * *

><p>El parque estaba lleno de hojas por todas partes, el otoño había llegado a San Francisco, y era casi una lástima que en invierno no nevara en esa región, nieve era algo que Jared adoraba ver, incluso en Texas. Sadie y Harley corrían de un lado a otro, a veces colándose entre las piernas del más alto que reía, buscando tocarlos mientras estos correteaban.<p>

Era una vista agradable, Jared, no el parque, a los ojos de Jensen que sentado en una de las bancas, le observaba moverse, cuidando de los perros con su vista de águila. Estaba cansado, por eso cuando Jared había sugerido una visita el fin de semana aquí, le había negado cualquier roce que conllevara quitarse la ropa. Ambos estaban agotados, tanto por el trabajo como por la universidad que definitivamente había empezado para el chico, y solo un fin de semana para ellos era algo que rara vez pasaban fuera de la cama.

- ¡Nooooo! - grito entre risas el menor, cuando ambos perros logran derribarlo al suelo... algo increíble por su tamaño. - Déjenme respirar. - mas y mas risas, mientras los perros no paran de lamerle el rostro con entusiasmo, ese aspecto tan inocente que Jared tiene pese a su edad, llama la atención de muchas personas, incuso de muchachas jóvenes que pasan por ahí. Pero su hijo no ve a nadie más que a él.

- Dios, no me llenen más de babas. - regaño logrando incorporarse de entre ambos perros.

- Vamos, Harley, Sadie, vengan aquí. - Jensen ordeno, riendo por lo bajo al ver a su hijo hacer un puchero cuando los perros obedecieron de inmediato, sentándose a los pies de Jensen y respirando agitados. Eran justo como Jared, obedientes a la palabra de su dueño. - Parece que necesitas más fuerza, ni siquiera pienses jugar basquetbol si mis dos bebes te acaban de derribar.

- No es mi culpa. - señalo levantándose del césped, limpiándose la ropa. - Son tan grandes como yo, y creo que les das algo para súper fuerza, papá.

- No es el único al que le doy algo para que tenga fuerza, ¿sabes? - le dice, ahora más acostumbrado a verle como su pareja en público. Antes era muy difícil que hilara dos palabras cuando Jared se ponía mimoso y reclamaba sus labios. Sin contar aquella noche en el bar donde casi terminan follando en la barra.

Es lo más gratificantes del mundo ver como las mejillas de su hijo se ponen inmediatamente rojas.

- Papá... eso... no... bueno… - se traga la vergüenza que el provoca ver a su padre siendo tan directo. - en realidad, incluso creo haber crecido un poco, eso que me das ¡Es muy bueno!

Jensen suelta una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo con ganas, porque su hijo es aun más sucio de lo que el podría llegar a ser en el tema sexual.

- ¿Crecido? ¿En qué parte exactamente? - pregunta guiñándole un ojo.

- Creo que en ciertas partes… - murmuro haciéndose el pensativo, caminando hasta su padre y sentándose a su lado. -Como la polla, o quizás los pezones... incluso la altura... con tanto semen, papá, es normal que creciera. - lo susurra a su oído con toda la mala intención.

- Jesús, Jay. Pervertido, cierra la boca antes de que te la llene con algo más. - Se puso de pie, mejillas rojas y ojos buscando nerviosamente si alguien los había escuchado, Harley y Sadie levantándose y siguiéndole por el camino empedrado. A esas horas el parque estaba lleno de familias y era algo difícil escoger un punto solitario, donde no tuviera que soportar ninguna de esas miradas.

Jared le sonríe claramente conteniendo la risa, para luego seguirle guardando la distancia, no por nada en especial simplemente era protección para ambos.

- Lo siento, me pase. - agrego aun sonriendo. - Papá... te ves bien...

- Eso no te ayudara a salvar tu pellejo. - le dice, guardando en su bolsillo el pequeño libro de leyes que ha estado estudiando desde ayer, buscando un vacío legal en su caso más reciente.

No muy lejos de ahí hay un vendedor de helados que está rodeado de niños pequeños, y de la nada acude a Jensen el recuerdo de su hijo de cinco años suplicándole por uno de fresas y chocolate, dándole ese puchero que lo hacía tan adorable, y ahora tan irresistible.

- No lo digo por eso. -negó con el puchero que su padre tenía en mente. - Aunque si me castigas como la ultima vez, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, papá.

- Hey, Jared. - la voz de Jensen no auguraba nada bueno, y algo que no le gustaba de su padre era cuando cortaba las conversaciones de raíz, cuando un pensamiento ajeno al momento invadía su mente. - ¿Qué sucedió con ese chico que te llamaba todos los días?

- ¿Ummm? -pregunto perdido, empezando a hacer memoria sin dar con el asunto en cuestión unos minutos después. - Oh... él... bueno, dejo de llamar...

- Si... note eso. - dijo con ironía en la voz, dejando de caminar para girarse a ver a Jared con una ceja alzada, esperando una mejor respuesta que esa.

- Papá... - se quejo deteniéndose también, esos ojos verdes le dejan quieto siempre que buscan explicaciones de algo - él nunca... solo... el punto es que el no volverá a llamar, porque no existió. - su voz se hizo más pequeña con cada palabra.

Ahora tenía toda la atención del mayor Ackles, que le miraba con la boca entreabierta, buscando las palabras para decir algo que sencillamente no tenía idea, porque... diablos, ¿Jared hablaba en serio?

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Lo siento. - se apresuro a decir nervioso. - No te enojes, por favor, estaba desesperado porque me pusieras atención... porque te dieras cuenta lo mucho que te quiero... lo siento, papá...

- ¿Fingiste todas las conversaciones? ¿Todas ellas? - pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, comenzando a enfadarse y avergonzarse consigo mismo a partes iguales, en serio, ese chico seria su perdición total.

- Si... si... todas... pensé que si veías que alguien mas podría quererme... reaccionarias... ¿Ya dije que lo siento? - pregunto de nuevo, bajando su mirada al suelo.

- Si, dos veces y eso no le resta importancia al asunto. - _"Este mocoso_" pensó, dejando que Sadie le lamiera los dedos. - ¿Tienes idea por lo pase? - le dijo acusadoramente.

- Yo... ¿Te afecto mucho? -pregunto algo perdido, esperaba gritos pero no eso y lo hacía sentir peor.

- No, solo me hizo celoso como una mujer mientras veía como te regalabas a alguien que ahora nunca existió, me siento engañado. - Suspiro, y sin ver a Jared se acerco a un área cubierta de césped donde se dejo caer, los perros de inmediato acostándose a su alrededor.

- Papá. - su tono es enérgico, cuando se deja caer a su lado. - De verdad, lo siento, pero necesitaba saber si sentías algo por mí, si tenía esperanza... sé que fue cruel, pero necesitaba desesperadamente intentarlo, y si no... hubiera tenido resultado, hubiera intentando olvidarte con todas mis fuerza... era el plan...

- Pues tus planes apestan la mayoría del tiempo... tal y como los míos. - Comento, su vista fija en la fuente a pocos metros de ellos, Jared estaba tan cerca que era muy difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. - ¿Si no existía como te llamaba?

- Oh dios. - murmuro casi ahogándose en su propia saliva lo que llamo la atención del mayor, esta vez con una mirada preocupada- - Un amigo... un amigo... Chad, Chad me hacia el favor de llamarme, era él...

- ¿¡Chad! ¿Chad esta en todo esto? Oh, dios, estas tan castigado Jared, no mas sexo por el resto del semestre y mucho menos salidas como esta, los perros sufrirán por ti. ¿Sabes? - le dice, suena amenazador y al mismo tiempo sin aliento.

- Pues como esperabas que me llamara a mi mismo... - decide callarse cuando recibe una mirada más dura de su progenitor. - Papá... lo siento, no pensaba cuando paso todo, estaba asustado y además el ya sabia... desde antes que yo me diera cuenta, es decir, el ya sabía mis sentimientos por ti antes de que yo me diera cuenta... No es un riesgo, papá, él no dirá nada, desde que me rescato en la escuela de los que me golpeaban... el ha sido como un hermano. - agrego unos minutos después en que el silencio del mayor se le hizo insoportable.

No sabía bien si Jensen estaba enfadado o solo necesitaba pasar el trago amargo que le había obligado a beber con su confesión, en estos meses no había pensado en eso, hasta lo había olvidado, pero su padre no perdía nada de vista y tarde o temprano preguntaría, en especial porque Chad le llamaba cada dos semanas ahora, para preguntar como le iba en San Francisco.

Jensen suspiro luego de cinco minutos más de silencio, y sonrió, extrañamente para su hijo, sonrió.

- Así que me engañaste todo ese tiempo teniendo conversaciones calientes con Chad, es hasta gracioso escucharlo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto sorprendido - Oh no, el solo me llamaba y dejaba el teléfono luego por ahí... dijo que de escucharme se le pegaría lo cursi y que el prefería hablar con una chica. - señalo sonriendo, buscando con sus ojos verdes lo ajeno, para ver si la ira de su padre era menos o aun debía preocuparse.

- Eso es un alivio, porque no me gustaba la forma en la que le hablabas, fue como aquella vez en el bar donde todos te tocaban... completamente asqueroso ver como te deseaban, a algo que es mío, y que no comparto. - finalmente, los ojos de Jensen se posaron sobre los suyos, serenos, no tenían ira en ellos, solo una convicción que le robo el aliento al castaño.

Jared se quedo inmediatamente prendado de los ojos verdes, de la seguridad que transmitían, sus labios entre abiertos y sus propios ojos perdidos en los ajenos.

- Si... papi... yo soy tuyo... y de nadie más...

Jensen lo tomo por la barbilla, acercándolo a él hasta que sus labios chocaron en un beso que de dulce se volvió ardiente, con lenguas luchando por el control de la otra, pero como siempre sucedía, Jared se rindió primero, recostando su cabeza del hombro de su padre mientras se seguían besando, con el sol dándole en el rostro y los perros durmiendo.

Un jadeo salió de la boca del universitario, mientras la abría más para dar paso a la fuerte estampida que era su padre en estos momentos, succionando su lengua sin darle un momento para corresponder, diciéndole sutilmente con ello que se rendía a él... después de todo su padre siempre fue alguien que disfrutaba tener el control y el alguien que siempre le gustaba cederlo.

- Me besaste en el parque. - susurro con sus mejillas rojas, cuando se separaron.

Sus labios estaban hinchados y brillantes, haciéndolos tan apetitosos que Jensen tuvo que besarle una vez más, pero esta vez menos profundo, dejándole respirar contra su mejilla, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a la camisa negra que el mayor de los Ackles vestía.

- Lo note, también note que cierto pervertido tiene una erección.

- No... es mi culpa. - murmuro con la respiración agitada. - Me pone demasiado caliente que me beses... que me digas que soy tuyo...

- Eso es porque lo eres, y nadie tiene derecho a hacer esto, bebe... - susurra, apretando entre sus dedos el muslo de su hijo.

- Nadie, papi, nadie. - su cuerpo se estremece y pese a que esta en un lugar público no puede contener el pequeño jadeo que sale de sus labios. - siempre serás tu... y solo tu...

Satisfecho, Jensen le besa por última vez, sus dedos acariciando la parte interna del muslo sin ir mas allá de lo debido, se siente caliente y a punto de explotar, y es definitivamente tiempo de que regresen a casa y le den un buen uso a la cama, o quizás puedan intentarlo en el nuevo sofá.

- ¿Quieres un helado antes de ir a casa?

- Claro, papi. - contesto de inmediato el menor. - Pero de fresa con chocolate ¿De acuerdo?

Jensen casi puede ver a un niño de cinco años, pidiéndole exactamente lo mismo. Su hijo no ha cambiado casi en nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora si, es el fin del fic, gracias a todos los que leyeron y quienes lo agregaron a favoritos ;)<strong>_


End file.
